


Fear the Jelly Walkers

by anipwrites



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Character Death, Child Death, Death, F/F, F/M, Found Family, I guess., M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, There are some major players in this fic and some die so prepare yourself, Zombie Apocalypse, angsty, i mean some characters are more major than minor but in the game everyone's just kinda.... equal, i'm not in your head i dont know what your limits are, no one is safe, no one., okay guys its called Fear The Jelly Walkers hope you aren't expecting it to be too happy, quietly adds new relevant character tags, see what'd i tell you guys, we don't get too gory with the deaths but read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 72,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anipwrites/pseuds/anipwrites
Summary: It only takes a single Jelly and a single unknowing victim to start an apocalypse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kicks down door* Welcome to our twisted minds--  
Hey, everyone, welcome to our story Fear the Jelly Walkers! This is a collaboration project with my friend, 105ttt! You can find her on Twitter, Tumblr, and fanfiction-dot-net! This is a fanfiction for a game called Cookie Run: Ovenbreak, with a very very noticeable hint of Cookie Wars inspiration as well. No one is safe. Buckle your seatbelts, you're in for a ride!  
TW for death and zombie stuff. Not very gory, but y'know.  
Hope you enjoy!

“Papa! Papa, please wake up!”

Purple Yam felt someone shaking him back and forth where he lay in bed. He groaned and rubbed his eyes before sitting up in place and looking for the culprit. Angel. Of course.

“I’m sorry if I woke you too quickly, Papa, but Daddy didn’t wake me up when he usually does, and today’s a school day. I would have woken him up instead and asked for waffles for breakfast, but I figured he was really tired since he hasn’t woken up yet…” Angel explained, kicking at the ground with a sheepish smile. Purple Yam smiled sleepily and ruffled their golden curls.

“It’s okay, baby. I can cook for you. Just give me a moment to come downstairs, okay?”

“Okay!” Angel said with a nod before running out of the bedroom.

With Angel’s departure came Firestarter’s arrival--right on top of Purple Yam’s head. It began gnawing at his dreadlocks, snickering and squealing with delight.

“You naughty thing! C’mere!” Purple Yam said with a smirk and grabbed Firestarter, holding it eye-level with himself. It blew a raspberry at him and tried to bite his fingers, but Purple Yam just tickled it whenever it tried.

“Did Angel wake you up? Hm? Hm?” He asked as he squished its cheeks playfully. Firestarter giggled and nuzzled Purple Yam’s hand.

“Aw, you--” Purple Yam cut off his own sentence as Firestarter finally scored a bite on his hand, having used its charm to get him to let down his guard.

“You little bastard! I know you’re teething, and you’re just a baby, but why can’t you behave like Milk Angel over there?” Purple Yam said as he pointed to Milk’s Pet, who was still asleep on Milk’s dresser, nestled in its designated “Baby Pillow” (as Milk called it). Firestarter just blew another raspberry at Purple Yam and kept chewing at his fingers. _ Ah, well. At least its teeth hadn’t come in yet. Imagine how much of a pain in the ass this thing was gonna be when its teeth _ did _ come in, and it pulled this same stunt every morning. _ Purple Yam shook his head and set Firestarter back down near the ground, then grabbed its favorite chew-toy with his free hand.

“See Mr. Bagel? You want it? Huh?” He coaxed Firestarter as he shook the toy bagel near its head. It let go of his hand and start panting excitedly, its eyes locked on the toy.

“Go get it!” Purple Yam exclaimed, throwing the toy to the other side of the room near the bedroom door. Firestarter squealed excitedly and raced away from the bed, finally freeing Purple Yam to gather his thoughts for the day.

With that, Purple Yam sighed and lay back down. He wasn’t surprised Milk hadn’t woken up already. They both had been up later than usual the night before, so he figured Milk was sleeping in to make up for that. They’d _ both _ missed the alarm clock, after all.

That of course, wasn’t going to stop him from trying to wake Milk up anyway so that he could see Angel off before they walked to school. Purple Yam turned to his husband, still sound asleep next to him, and gently kissed his face--on his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, wherever he could reach. It wasn’t long before Purple Yam heard a soft giggle and felt Milk’s lips now pressed against his own cheek. They shared a brief “good morning” kiss as Purple Yam moved closer to Milk, his arms delicately wrapped around him.

“Hey.”

“Good morning, sweetie,” Milk said with a laugh as he stroked Purple Yam’s face, sleep still making his voice a rasp a pitch or two lower than usual.

“Angel’s awake.”

“Oh, is it a school day?”

“Yep.”

“Did I sleep in?”

“Yep.”

Milk frowned and lay flat on his back. “I hope they’re not mad at me.”

“Nah. They just asked me to make waffles for them instead. They figured you were still sleepy.”

“That’s our Angel, always so thoughtful and considerate,” Milk smiled.

“Yeah. Anyway, I’m gonna go cook. You might wanna get up too so you don’t miss them leaving.”

“Alright. Thank you, honey.”

And with that, Purple Yam slowly sat up, stretched, gave a big yawn, and then reached for his nightshirt that had fallen onto the floor the night before.

After he finally had gotten dressed and made his way downstairs, he saw Angel patiently sitting at the kitchen table, their hands politely held together on the table in front of them.

“Alright! Waffle time!” Purple Yam said as he reached for the toaster in the pantry and then scooped out some frozen waffles from the freezer. With a grin, he brought out a can of whipped cream from the fridge and held it in front of Angel. “Since Daddy is asleep, how about we break the rules a little bit?”

“Really, Papa?” Angel gaped, eyes wide. 

“Sure! Just don’t tell him,” Purple Yam winked and set the can next to the toaster. Within minutes, he had a plate of warm waffles topped with a mountain of whipped cream set in front of Angel, who was beaming with excitement.

As if on cue, Milk entered the kitchen right as Angel began digging into their breakfast. “Oh? What do we have here?” he asked, arms crossed as he looked right at his husband. Purple Yam laughed nervously.

“I, uh… just wanted our baby to have a special breakfast today? For no reason in particular?”

Milk sighed. “Well, alright. If it’s just this once, that’s alright.”

As much as Milk didn’t want to admit it, he was actually happy Purple Yam had decided to spoil Angel. The look on their face (as well as Purple Yam’s) was precious. He felt some sort of joy just thinking about how he was really _ here _, in his own home, with the man he loved and their beautiful child. He silently prayed that they would always stay this way.

“Thank you for the waffles!” Angel said as they got up from the table and carefully handed their plate to Purple Yam.

“No problem, kiddo. Now, go get your things! You’re gonna be late!” Purple Yam said with a wink. Angel gasped and ran upstairs without another word. Milk shook his head.

“Maybe I ought to sleep in more often. You seem to have it all under control.”

“Nah. The kid and I just get along well because I bend the rules a bit. I’m the _ ‘fun dad’ _, don’t you know?” Purple Yam teased and elbowed Milk, who elbowed him back.

“Alright, _ Mr. ‘Fun Dad’. _ Let’s go help them gather all their things and get them out the door.”

The two Cookies walked arm-in-arm as they made their way back upstairs to Angel’s room. Upon opening the door, they were greeted by Angel hurriedly running around the room, searching for their lucky pencil. It took some time, but when Purple Yam suddenly called out, “_ Found it! _”, Angel cheered and tackled him with a hug which he gladly returned.

“All set?” Milk asked, grabbing Angel’s hand.

Angel called over Celestial Star to their side, then nodded. “Yes!”

“Then let’s go!” Purple Yam said with his fist raised in the air, and the two fathers held their small child between them as they made their way back downstairs, being careful not to let them slip and fall.

When the entourage reached the front door, they stopped for one last goodbye.

“We’ll see you after school, alright, baby?” Purple Yam asked while ruffling Angel’s hair once more. Angel nodded.

“Be safe! Make sure you stay close to other kids and travel in a group, alright?” Milk chimed in before addressing Angel’s Pet. “Keep an eye on them for us, Little Star.” The petname made Celestial Star giggle.

Angel nodded again. “I’ll be safe, Daddy. I promise.”

“Alright. I love you, Angel.”

“Hey! Don’t steal the spotlight, Milk! Don’t forget I love you too, Angel!” Purple Yam said with a grin. Angel laughed and hugged them both.

“I love you!!” Angel said.

And with that, they ran off down the street. The sight of it always made Milk tear up just a little. There went their baby, off to learn new things and meet new friends. He was blessed to have such a good life here with his family, and he was grateful that he could provide a good life for his child as well.

Milk’s joyful reflection was interrupted by the feeling of Purple Yam’s arms wrapping around him from behind and Purple Yam resting his head on Milk’s shoulder.

“Do you want me to cook you something too, babe?”

Milk blushed and jokingly tried to pry Purple Yam’s arms away. “Sweetie, not while the door is still open!”

“Let them look. I got nothing to be ashamed of,” Purple Yam said as he kissed Milk’s shoulder, making him laugh.

“I think I’m alright for now. Let’s go back inside.”

“Alright.”

The two made their way back inside the house, Purple Yam settling down on the couch in the family room in front of the TV while Milk left for the kitchen to make his morning coffee. Without much thought, Purple Yam reached for the TV remote and began scrolling through channels, looking for something interesting. Firestarter hopped onto the couch beside him, still gnawing away at its chew toy.

“Anything good?” Milk called from the kitchen, having heard voices snap in and out of existence as his husband channel surfed.

“Nothing yet. Still looking,” Purple Yam replied. After not having much luck finding anything, he decided to set the TV to the local news. Maybe someone had had a baby recently, or they were going to open a new park somewhere. He didn’t know. He just wanted to pass the time until Milk would join him on the couch so he could snuggle him and watch him react to things on TV. It was his favorite part of the morning because he adored watching Milk become excited over the tiniest things that he saw--or at least, Purple Yam considered those things tiny, but maybe Milk saw them differently. That was one thing Purple Yam admired about Milk. He knew how to find the good in practically _ everything-- _even someone like Purple Yam, who would usually be anyone else’s last choice as a friend. He really was lucky that he had met Milk (even if Milk had annoyed him at first) and that Milk had never given up on him. He wouldn’t trade their relationship for the world, not even for his title as champion, not even for--

The newscaster on the television screen had stopped droning on as they usually did. The slow and steady rhythm of the broadcast had been thrown off as the screen clipped from the news desk to a reporter standing at the edge of a forest.

“I’m here live in the forest on the edge of town! We’ve received news that mutant monsters have emerged from the forest and started making an advance on the town—and are apparently making good progress doing so! These monsters are called _ ‘Jelly Walkers’ _ by local authorities, but we have yet to find out where they came from or what they truly are. The authorities ask that _ all _ residents _ stay indoors _ for now and be ready to evacuate if necessary!”

Purple Yam felt a thumping in his chest. _ Jelly Walkers? What the hell is a _ Jelly Walker? _ Was this a joke? It had to be a joke. _

But right as he finished that thought, the reporter screamed, and the camera feed shook as purple figures rushed out from the trees in the background. Purple Yam had no idea what they were; the camera was shaking too much. He soon realized that the reporter and cameraman were making a run for it.

“The Jelly Walkers are here!” the reporter shouted into the microphone, their voice trembling as they no longer fought to try and hold back their fear. “The authorities ask that all residents _ stay indoors _ and keep their televisions and radios on for further noti--”

The reporter was cut off as a purple figure overtook them. The cameraman dropped their camera as well, but not before it caught a quick shot of the reporter screaming in pain. Soon the camera feed shut off as well. Purple Yam could hardly process what was going on.

“M-Milk. Milk, babe. Come look at this,” Purple Yam choked out, hardly able to speak. He was shaking too much.

“What is it, Yammy? You sound scared--” Milk’s voice cut off as he read the headline on the screen. His coffee mug (a gift from Angel, with a drawing of the family all holding hands printed onto it) slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor, shattering into pieces.

Written across the screen were the words ‘MURDEROUS MUTANTS CURRENTLY ON THE MOVE’, supplemented by an aerial view of the town tracking the Jelly Walkers’ advance. When Milk saw the top view of a building he knew all too well, his heart skipped a beat.

“Yam. That’s the school. That’s Angel’s _ school _.”

“I know,” Purple Yam breathed, shaking where he sat. He reached for Milk’s hand as if by instinct and gripped it so tightly that Milk thought his circulation might cut off.

“Yam. Yam, we need to go. _ Right now _,” Milk’s voice rasped. Now he was squeezing Purple Yam’s hand just as tightly.

“Yeah.”

Without another word, the two of them rushed upstairs, grabbing their weapons as fast as they could. As Milk reached for his mace and shield, he quickly glanced at his framed photo of his family resting on the dresser nearby. Angel’s smiling face made his stomach drop. _ Would they make it in time? Would Angel be okay? Were they being hidden somewhere safe by their teacher? Had they even made it to the school yet? And if they hadn’t, did they know to hide? What if they got caught by one of those monsters? Could they fight? What would they do, where would they run to, who would they seek out, what was going to happen to them-- _

“_ Milk!! _ ” Purple Yam shouted. “Quit sitting around, _ come on!! _”

Milk snapped back to reality at the sound of his husband calling for him and saw that Purple Yam was already making his way downstairs, Firestarter following him, gripping his club tight. Milk followed suit after grabbing Milk Angel from its Baby Pillow and charged out the door by his side.

It didn’t take long for them to be greeted by a crowd of Jelly Walkers slowly limping down the street, looking for victims to spread the virus onto. And it didn’t take long for Purple Yam to shift completely into battle mode, letting himself get lost in a spiral of rage, shouting “Get the _ FUCK _ out of our way!!” and obliterating anything in his sight with his Rage Tornado. Milk followed close behind, giving Purple Yam energy boosts as he needed to keep the Tornado going and bashing in the heads of Jelly Walkers with his shield. Though this amount of enemies would normally have been too much for even the two of them working together, nothing was going to stop them from getting to their child safely. _ Nothing _.

After what seemed like ages of beating down endless swarms of monsters, they finally arrived at the main entrance of the school. It was eerily quiet, except for Milk letting out a pained, raspy scream at the sight of crumbled Cookies spread across the ground.

“Yam. Do you think those were… _ child Cookies? _” Milk gasped, his voice shaky.

“We don’t have time to think about that, Milk. We have to find Angel. Their body isn’t here. They’re safe, I’m sure of it,” Purple Yam said before grabbing Milk’s arm and guiding him into the building. Though he did his best to act tough, he secretly had the same fears as Milk deep down inside. _ Did those monsters really not feel any remorse killing _ children _ ? Where was Angel? If some children had already been crumbled, then that means Jelly Walkers have already made it here. Oh, Millennial Tree, would they find Angel in time? _

The pair slowly made their way through the school halls, trying their best to be quiet. Even while trying his best, Milk couldn’t help but let out a small gasp or sob when he saw more crumbled Cookies littering the halls. A fight had surely broken out. The teachers must have tried to stop the Jelly Walkers once they became too strong and broke down the classroom doors. But when Milk started seeing the crumbled bodies of adult Cookies as well, he felt a shiver run down his spine. _ They hadn’t been strong enough. _

The ghastly sight of children’s drawings being stained in strawberry jam and Jelly fluid was rapidly depleting Milk’s fighting spirit, but Purple Yam guided him through the halls anyway, determined to find his child. _ Their _ child.

And they soon found what they were looking for. They turned a corner, only to be greeted by a Jelly Walker and Celestial Star, who was quietly cowering near a wall, not shining nearly as bright as it usually did. Milk let out a scream and quickly covered his mouth, but Purple Yam rushed into the fray immediately, about to let his club loose on the mutant.

“_ Papa…? Daddy…? _”

Purple Yam stopped dead in his tracks. His club was frozen, still lifted high in the air. Milk had fallen to his knees, having finally realized who they had encountered.

There, standing before the two of them, was their Angel. Only they had arrived too late. Their blue eyes had become a piercing glowing yellow, the color leaking out of their irises and beginning to flood their sclera, and their skin was coated in a sickly purple Jelly sludge. Their soft, fragile wings had been stripped of their feathers down to the bone. Jelly fluid leaked from their mouth, and with every word they spoke, it sounded as if it were choking them. Only the smallest trace of their original voice was left, and yet it was enough to shatter their parents’ hearts whenever they called out for them.

“Papa… Daddy… please, _ help me. _ It _ hurts _ . It hurts _ so much, _” the Jelly Walker sobbed. Jelly fluid started leaking from their eyes and covering the floor in a sticky ooze, causing Celestial Star to squeal when the fluid came too close. It made Purple Yam want to vomit.

“It’s alright, sweetie. We’re here.”  
Purple Yam flinched and turned around. Milk had stood up again, gripping his mace tightly.

“Daddy’s here, sweetie. I’ll fix you. I swear on my divine oath.”

Purple Yam had never seen Milk’s face like this before--a painful blend of sorrow and determination etched into it. He knew Milk’s heart was aching beyond all comprehension, and yet here he was, holding onto his last bit of hope--the hope that maybe, _ just maybe _, his healing powers will bring their child back. That was his Milk, alright. He wasn’t going to give up until his last breath, even if he took big hits along the way.

Milk took a deep breath and slowly raised his mace to the sky. Purple Yam swore that as Milk looked skyward, he saw him gently mouth the words “_ I love you, sweetheart. _”

Without another word, Milk was bathed in a shower of blinding blue light. Purple Yam braced himself for what was to come--he’d seen this before.

Milk swung his mace forward, and the light surged towards Angel, surrounding them completely. Purple Yam heard Milk let out the loudest, fiercest battle cry he’d ever made. Milk was really putting his entire heart and soul into this. Angel _ was _his heart and soul. All Purple Yam could do was stand there and watch, quietly praying that this would work.

The lights cleared. Milk sank to his knees, exhausted. Purple Yam rushed to his side and supported him on his shoulder.

“_ Daddy? _”

Both Cookies froze. The voice hadn’t changed. And when they looked back at where the Jelly Walker had stood, it was still there, as if nothing had happened.

Milk screamed in desperation. Purple Yam was too shocked to even make a sound.

“Why didn’t it work?!” Milk yelled, panicking at the sight of the Jelly Walker still standing in front of him. “Why?! _ Why?! _”

_ Oh Millennial Tree, he’s lost it _, Purple Yam thought. Without any hesitation, he wrapped his arms around Milk and began dragging him away from the monster. In spite of his exhaustion, Milk was now desperately clawing at Purple Yam’s arms, struggling to break free.

_ Just one more time. Please, Yam. Just let me hug them one last time. _

“Milk! We need to fall back! We need to think of a plan! For Angel’s sake!” Purple Yam pleaded. It seemed as though Milk was no longer listening, for he kept up his struggle.

Angel kept up their struggle as well, calling out to their parents.

“Papa… Daddy… it hurts. Help me… _ please. _”

Just hearing the words repeated over and over again was causing Purple Yam’s grip on Milk to lessen. He wasn’t as quick to falter as Milk, but hearing his baby call for him, sobbing and choking… it was too much even for him.

That was Milk’s chance. With one final push, he broke free from Purple Yam and ran straight to Angel, pulling them into the tightest hug he could muster. He felt the Jelly Walker’s arms wrap around him as well. Something viscous and sticky was starting to drip onto his clothes and stain them, but he didn’t mind. Right now, all he cared about was Angel. _ His _Angel. And his Angel was sobbing and calling out to him.

“_ Daddy? Daddy? _”

“I’m right here. I’m right here. It’s okay. It’s all okay now.”

Milk ran his fingers through Angel’s hair. It was all sticky now, but he didn’t mind. He just needed to hold them. He just needed to hold them so close and keep them safe. It was going to be alright. Things would go back to how they were before. They’d wake up their parents tomorrow morning and ask for waffles, and Purple Yam would make them and sneak them some whipped cream, and they’d laugh together at their little secret that they thought he wouldn’t find out about, and then the two of them would see Angel off as they left for school, and it would all be okay. He kept whispering to them in the same voice he’d always use when Angel had a nightmare and came to their parents’ bedroom to ask if they can sleep there for the night. This really was his baby. _ His darling baby. _ The light of his life, the symbol of he and Purple Yam’s love and devotion to each other, his new purpose in life--

He heard a small sob and looked up at his baby, his darling baby.

“_ Pa...pa? Da...ddy? _”

Cracks were crawling all over Angel’s body. They looked Milk directly in the eyes, and for a moment, Milk thought he saw childish fear, an innocent kind of dread.

Angel’s body fell apart, and though it quickly turned to dust, it seemed as if the whole process had played in slow motion for Milk. From the moment that their sobbing face split in half down to the very last speck of dust hitting the ground, he witnessed every grotesque second in excruciating detail.

And then he saw it. Towering over the dusty remains of Angel’s body was Purple Yam, his club dripping strawberry jam and his face obscured by his hair. Milk heard a sob.

“That thing… that _ thing _wasn’t our child.”

Milk didn’t know what to think. Purple Yam had killed them. He had _ killed _ their _ child _.

“They were gone before we got here. I couldn’t stand seeing that thing make a mockery of them and copy them--”

“That was our Angel!” Milk cried hoarsely, looking down at his white clothes now stained many colors. New patches of color appeared as tears dripped down from his face onto the fabric. “That was _our-_-”

“Angel is _ GONE!! _” Purple Yam’s voice thundered through the school halls like a lion’s roar as the words tore through his throat, and for a moment it just echoed, until the two were in the hall, a thick silence between them. Purple Yam managed a few raspy breaths, trying to keep his resolve before failing, dropping the club and falling to his knees.”They’re gone… and they’re never coming back…”

For a moment, they sat there in silence, Purple Yam crying like Milk’s never seen him cry before. Milk hesitantly stepped over Angel’s remains and hugged his husband close, and they sat in mourning for a while until they heard more Jelly Walkers approaching, attracted by the noise. They both wiped their tears, gripping their weapons with a vigor they’d never felt before. They needed to get out of here, to find a way to put an _ end _to all of this.

And then they leapt into the fray with a battle cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Chapter 1! Thanks for reading-Chapter 2 will be up next week!  
A lot of this chapter was thanks to 105ttt! She's got other works up on ff.net, check her out! (I'm working on convincing her to get an AO3 bear with me)  
Feel free to leave a review! How'd you feel, do you like it? Excited for the next chapter, or dreading it? Let us know!  
Thanks for reading, see you next time!  
-Ani


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is... very, VERY wrong with Pancake. How will Roll Cake and Kiwi Cookie handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slides into the room* Welcome back to Fear the Jelly Walkers-Chapter 2!  
This is another chapter that Fanta wrote a lot of, though I did write a chunk of the ending! I promise I'm actually writing in it, but most of my Major Contributions come in about two chapters from now.  
Which reminds me! Let's play a game--a lot of these chapters include references to song lyrics. Not all of them, but there are definitely a couple. If you think you've spotted one, send us a comment and we'll let you know! The reference in this one is a bit obvious, but in the future...  
There's more news to tell, but I'll tell it at the bottom. Till then, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
TW: Death and zombie stuff

"Hand me my wrench, will ya?" Roll Cake said and held out a hand to his side. Kiwi obliged, placing a Caramel Wrench into his boyfriend's hand--but not before sneaking a kiss on his palm.

"Sneaky bastard," Roll Cake mumbled with a grin.

"_Your_ sneaky bastard," Kiwi replied, winking at Roll Cake. Roll Cake laughed.

The two of them were sitting side-by-side in Roll Cake's garage, making small improvements and fixes to their vehicles. A radio was blaring rock tunes as part of the two Cookies' attempt to distract themselves from the oppressive heat of the morning sun (which was being supplemented by ventilation from the open garage door). It seemed as though every five seconds, Roll Cake would reach for his root beer and take a long swig of it before setting it down, dramatically wiping his mouth, and letting out a loud _aaaaaah_ to tease Kiwi, who'd said he'd be fine without a drink for now.

"You know, if you really want to stay cool, soda isn't the best thing to drink, babe. You should get some water."

"Ah, shut up!" Roll Cake sneered jokingly. "Why don't you go get some _yourself _if you know so much, _Mr. Wise Guy?_"

"I don't need any. I got a tall glass of water _right here,_" Kiwi said, arching one of his eyebrows and giving Roll Cake a playful smirk. Roll Cake's face erupted in blush, and he shoved Kiwi in the chest as payback.

"You stop that!"

"_Make me,_" Kiwi teased, scooting closer to Roll Cake and setting his grinning face on Roll Cake's shoulder. Roll Cake smiled back at him and pressed their lips together for just a moment.

But apparently Kiwi had decided that he hadn't had enough, because he placed his hand on Roll Cake's back and gently caressed it. It made Roll Cake's skin tingle; he loved Kiwi's touch. Seeing as he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, Roll Cake gave Kiwi another kiss, and Kiwi held him closer, making it last longer than the last.

"It's too hot for this right now, Kiwi," Roll Cake said, wanting more but feeling embarrassed about all of it.

"Oh? Should we stop and take this inside?" Kiwi teased with a lick of his lips. Roll Cake broke out laughing and pushed Kiwi away by his face.

"Kiwi!"

"What? I'm up for whatever you want, baby."

"_Kiwi!_"

"Nothing wrong with wanting more," Kiwi said before casually leaning back with his arms folded behind his head. "You know I could go all day."

"I'm going to run you over with my road roller when I'm done fixing it."

"That's fine by me! At least I got to taste your sweet lips one last time before I go!"

Roll Cake was about to retort with another joking threat when they both heard the music on the radio come to an abrupt stop. A loud, shaky voice filled the room.

"This is an emergency radio station override by local authorities! Mutant Cookies known as _Jelly Walkers _have emerged from the forest on the edge of town and are advancing through the town at this very moment! We ask _all _residents _stay indoors_ and keep their radios and televisions on as they wait for evacuation instructions. This is not a drill! All residents, _please stay indoors—_"

The message repeated, but Kiwi and Roll Cake only had to hear it once before their minds started racing. _Jelly Walkers? What was a Jelly Walker?_ Whatever it was, it wasn't good news. Roll Cake jumped to his feet and lowered the garage door, the metal resounding with a _bang_ as it slammed against the concrete driveway. They were sealed off, safe, as long as the monsters outside couldn't tear through metal.

Kiwi let out a gasp. "Wait. They said to stay indoors."

"Yeah?"

"Roll Cake, _where's Pancake?_"

Roll Cake froze. "He's out at the park right now, looking for Acorn Jellies."

They both looked at each other, fear in their eyes and horror on their frowning faces.

"_Then what the hell are we sitting around for?!_" Roll Cake yelled with a rasp in his voice that Kiwi had never heard before. He'd never seen Roll Cake look so afraid. Normally Roll Cake would hide his fear behind a smirk and show off his hammer, claiming he was about to bash the shit out of whatever was scaring him, but this time…

No time to think about that. Roll Cake only had one thing on his mind right now: find Pancake, get him the hell out of the park, and bring him home to safety. Kiwi retrieved Kiwi Bird and Light Bros from where they lay resting inside the house, just in case they needed someone to carry a message to other Cookies should something happen to them both. Then he ran back to the garage and mounted his bike.

"We'll take my bike. Come on!" Kiwi instructed, patting the seat of the motorcycle behind him. Roll Cake nodded and joined him. The motorcycle gave a hearty growl as its engine ignited to life, the garage door opener lifted the gate, and the two Cookies were on their way, their Pets clinging tightly to their heads. Praying that they wouldn't come across any monsters as they sped down the street, they raced off towards Pancake.

Thankfully, their prayers were answered. They found themselves in the gravel lot of the park completely unscathed and full of determination to find Pancake. Roll Cake wasted no time leaping off the motorcycle as it came to a stop and cupping his hands around his mouth, calling out.

"_Pancake! _Pancake Cookie! Where the _fuck _are you? _Pancake!_"

"No need to curse, Roll Cake. And we shouldn't be too loud, or else those monsters might hear us--"

"There's no time to consider all that, Kiwi! We gotta find this dumbass and _get out of here!_"

"Well, you have a point," Kiwi sighed and started yelling for Pancake as well. The two of them slowly made their way around the park, searching high and low, their voices never ceasing.

No luck. That is, until they spotted Pancake Frisbee, who was carefully floating around the park, looking for _someone _to help it. When it spotted Roll Cake, it raced into his arms and started crying tears of syrup, shaking uncontrollably. _Well, fuck. This couldn't mean well._

"Pancake Frisbee! Where's Pancake? Can you take us to him?! _Take us to him!_" Roll Cake demanded, shaking Pancake Frisbee in front of him. The Pet started crying harder, but it left Roll Cake's grip and started floating away towards the back of the park. Roll Cake was right behind it.

After covering a fair distance, Roll Cake saw a figure, close to the edge of the forest that surrounded the park in the back.

"_PANCAKE!_" Roll Cake screamed, and without hesitation, he charged for the figure. Kiwi tried his best to keep up and follow the sound of Roll Cake's hoarse voice screaming, "Pancake! Pancake, _come here!_"

When Roll Cake was finally close enough to see just what the figure was, he came to a stop, as if something had suddenly snagged onto him and tried to drag him back. There, standing a few feet away from him, was his little brother--only something was _wrong_. _Very _wrong. His skin, normally browned to perfection, had become a sickly shade of purple, and his big, purple eyes were a sickening neon yellow. The syrup decorating his cape had become jelly sludge, and more of it leaked out from his mouth with every breath.

"Play with me, bro. Play… _play…_" The figure choked out, its voice a deep, twisted corruption of Pancake's own.

Hearing those words, those oh-so-familiar words, now being uttered by this… monster, this _thing _that had consumed the mind of his brother, rattled Roll Cake to the core. He began to slowly back away, shaking his head, whispering, "No… _no…_" over and over.

Kiwi saw Roll Cake begin to falter and called out. "Roll Cake! We've gotta get out of here! Head back to the bike! _Come on!_"

But Roll Cake couldn't hear him over the sound of Pancake's words buzzing around in his head. _Give me an Acorn Jelly! Am I cute, bro? Play with me, bro! Play, play, play!_

_Was this really his brother?_ Was this really him? _When had this happened?_ How _could this have happened? What could he do? What could--_

"_ROLL CAKE!_" Kiwi's voice rang from the distance. He had already mounted his motorcycle and was ready to leave at a moment's notice. He urgently reached out a hand. "Get the fuck _away_ from him and let's go! Do you _want_ to die?!"

Roll Cake giggled quietly, then burst into a fit of pained laughter. Kiwi froze.

"After seeing this? _Maybe_."

"Roll Cake…" Kiwi gasped, unable to believe his ears. Roll Cake had really said that instead of just shaking it off? _His _Roll Cake?

And now Roll Cake was slowly walking towards the Jelly Walker, the possessed husk of his little brother. '_Is he crazy? What is he thinking?!' _Kiwi thought to himself.

The Jelly Walker began to sob streams of viscous Jelly fluid once it saw Roll Cake approach. "Play with me, bro. Play… _play…_"

"It's not time for playing, Pancake. It's time to go to sleep." he said, his voice numb, hollow.

"_Play… play…_"

Roll Cake reached out to the Jelly Walker for a hug, as if it really were his brother.

_Big mistake. _The Jelly Walker suddenly grew aggressive, lunging at Roll Cake and clawing at him wherever it could, trying desperately to score a bite into Roll Cake's dough. Roll Cake almost laughed. It would have looked pathetic, this tiny Cookie trying to wrestle with someone nearly twice its size--except for the fact that this Cookie was now a monster bent on spreading its deadly virus to anyone in sight. Pancake was gone, Roll Cake knew, because if this had really been Pancake, he would have given up the act any time now. He would have quit snarling and growling and went back to his cute, cuddly self, giving Roll Cake the tightest hug his little arms could muster and saying, "I got you, bro! I tricked you!" with a huge grin. But that didn't happen. The monster kept up the fight, drawing strawberry jam from Roll Cake's arms and torso and staining his clothes purple with Jelly fluid. And Roll Cake would have kept up the fight too, except for the fact that a realization dawned on him. A heartbreaking, soul-wrenching realization.

If Pancake really was gone, _then there was no way to bring him back_. No point in fighting on. No reason to keep holding back for fear of hurting him or breaking him beyond repair. He needed to end this, for his own sake and everyone else's. _Of course_ there was no way he could fix Pancake. All he ever did was destroy, anyway. What a fool he was. He'd let himself destroy their family relationship, all because of a small bit of jealousy that would bite at him every now and then. He'd always said he would crush Pancake to bits, but he never _meant _it. He never _wanted _to mean it. _Oh, Millennial Tree, please tell him there was another way, that it didn't have to come to this_.

"Roll Cake?" Kiwi whispered, even though he knew it wouldn't reach his boyfriend's ears. He saw Roll Cake cease his struggle and let the Jelly Walker finally have its way with him.

Roll Cake felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. _Shit. Pancake had already scored a bite. No turning back now._

But that was okay. It was time for him to put Pancake to sleep like he said he would, and he knew just what song to sing for him--the song he sang for him every night when he was just a newborn, the song he sang for him every night whenever he would sneak into Roll Cake's room and snuggle up close to him after a nightmare. Kiwi recognized the melody almost instantly and had to cover his mouth to hold back his sobs as he saw Roll Cake hold the Jelly Walker close, just as he did whenever he'd carry Pancake to bed after a long day.

Even with the Jelly Walker clawing at him, snarling and biting like an animal, Roll Cake just closed his tearful eyes, held him close, and sang with his hoarse voice, seeing his little brother now instead of a vicious monster.

"You are my sunshine--"

_Pancake is one year old. He's asleep soundly in his cradle. Then he wakes up and starts crying. Roll Cake sighs and rocks him in his arms until he falls asleep again._

"My only sunshine--"

_Pancake is two years old. He's eating his lunch--that is, until he knocks his milk off his high-chair. He giggles with mischievous delight as Roll Cake curses and wipes it up._

"You make me happy-"

_Pancake is three years old. He's running outside in the grass, on the street, everywhere. He trips and scrapes his knee. Roll Cake shakes his head and bandages it for him._

"When skies are gray--"

_Pancake is four years old. He runs up to Roll Cake holding a piece of paper. It's the two of them, holding hands. Roll Cake acts annoyed, but he pins it to the fridge anyway._

"You'll never know dear--"

_Pancake is five years old. He's crying. He crawls up onto Roll Cake's bed and asks if he can sleep there for the night. Roll Cake nods and holds him close, singing softly._

"How much I love you--" Roll Cake says slowly, breaking the melody of the song for just a moment, choking on his words. He gives Pancake one last forehead kiss and ruffles his hair.

_Pancake is six years old. He's clinging to Roll Cake, biting him, clawing at him, covering him in Jelly fluid-but Roll Cake doesn't care. He keeps singing, and singing._

"Please don't take my sunshine away."

For a second, Roll Cake swore he saw Pancake's eyes soften. Behind the sickly yellow, he saw a familiar tiredness, a familiar comfort. Pancake was ready to go to sleep, and Roll Cake agreed that it was time.

Roll Cake gently pried the Jelly Walker from his body and set it down on the ground once more. It looked up at him with softness in its eyes. Did he see… _happiness?_ Some sort of _peace?_ No, no, he was imagining that. _Enough reminiscing_.

He raised his hammer high into the air, whispered one last "_I love you_" to someone who could no longer hear him, and swung his hammer down, down, _down_.

There was a small sob, then nothing.

Though all was still, the air was tense. Roll Cake gave a heavy sigh and dropped his hammer, then fell to his knees without a word. He lifted his hands to his face and began laughing absurdly, as if he had lost all sense, and then let the laughs become giggles, then chuckles, then gross sobs that echoed throughout the park.

Kiwi could hear him screaming, crying out for someone who was no longer there, begging Pancake's forgiveness and pleading for Millennial Tree to strike him down where he sat, clawing at his face and pulling at his hair. Kiwi wanted to go back to Roll Cake, to comfort him, to hold him--but it was too late for Roll Cake now. Kiwi had seen Pancake bite him. Whether to make a run for it or try to comfort Roll Cake until the virus took over, his brain didn't know what to choose.

But his heart knew _exactly _what it wanted to do, and he listened to it like he always did, and he rushed to Roll Cake's side. He held his boyfriend closer than he ever had before, even closer than the night when they had first confessed to each other, and he didn't let go. Roll Cake let himself go limp in Kiwi's arms, crying into his shoulder without a second thought, and Kiwi just sighed, rubbing Roll Cake's back and humming some gentle melody. Kiwi wanted desperately to kiss him, to let him know he was there for him and to let him know he'd be alright--but that was a lie. The virus was already in Roll Cake, and it would only spread to Kiwi as well if he stuck around too much longer. The most he could do for Roll Cake was hold him like this until Roll Cake felt himself give in to the virus.

And it didn't take long for that to happen. After what seemed like only mere seconds to both of them, Roll Cake felt a numbness overtake his entire body, followed by an icy hot pain that shot through his nerves, his muscles--_everything._ It overwhelmed his senses until he could no longer hear, or see, and the only thing he could feel was debilitating pain.

In a blaze of fear and confusion, Roll Cake pushed Kiwi away and screamed at him to run. Kiwi refused, begging Roll Cake over and over again to calm down for just a second, just one measly second.

But now Roll Cake was the one doing the begging. He yelled out in a shrill, strained voice.

"_KILL ME!_" he cried out ceaselessly, choking on both tears and Jelly that was starting to fill his lungs. Eventually his words became twisted, distorted with growls and snarls.

Kiwi stood there in horror, watching his boyfriend fall victim to the virus before his very eyes. As much as he wanted to move, to run away--_he couldn't, he couldn't_. Roll Cake writhed on the ground, howling in pain, his skin changing, jelly beginning to replace the tears leaking out of his eyes. Kiwi _knew _he needed to leave, _now_, but he couldn't. Every scream that tore from Roll Cake's throat sliced through Kiwi's heart like a knife. Roll Cake kept begging for Kiwi to kill him, to let him die, to make the hurt in his body and his heart go away.

"Kill me, kill me, _kill me, KILL ME!_"

And then Roll Cake began choking on thick, toxic purple jelly until he could barely speak, the virus attempting to kill him from the inside out so that he would become an empty shell for it to use. With his last bit of sanity, he looked Kiwi in the eyes and choked out one last desperate plea.

"Kill me… or I'll kill _you!_" He said in the most broken whisper Kiwi's ever heard.

But Kiwi was still frozen, even as the screams stopped, even as Roll Cake slowly rose to his feet--Jelly spilling out of his mouth and his eyes, his eyes that glassy neon yellow. Kiwi stood frozen. Even though he was shaking, he was just sitting there, disconnected.

_No, no, no. This isn't real. This is a dream--no, a nightmare. It's just an act. Any second now Roll Cake was gonna grin at him and wipe the Jelly from his mouth. Everyone was going to be okay. Roll Cake would remove the fake jelly and the contacts and the purple body paint and explain how this was all just an elaborate prank. Any second now, Roll Cake. Roll Cake, please, don't let this be real, _please--

Kiwi Bird scratched at Kiwi's cheek, and he finally snapped out of it. With urgency, he called out to Light Bros and Pancake Frisbee.

"Come on! Let's go! Your owners are _gone_! We need to get you to safety!"

To Kiwi's relief, Pancake Frisbee obeyed, coming to his side. Light Bros, however, was not so easy.

"Light Bros! Come on!"

The Pet wouldn't budge. Both Red and Green seemed to be overcome by despair and hopelessness. Neither of them had the heart to leave Roll Cake. Even if Roll Cake was gone, it seemed, they just couldn't leave his side; not until the bitter end. Kiwi begged them one more time, but they just shook their heads and stayed by Roll Cake.

'_Fine, if that's what you want. You were always stubborn, just like him_.' Kiwi thought.

With Kiwi Bird and Pancake Frisbee clinging to his helmet, Kiwi hopped onto his motorcycle and raced away--raced away to solitude, trying his damndest to see through the blur of tears in his eyes. He had to warn everyone. Roll Cake was gone. And who knows how many others. _Was there anyone even left in the town? Were they all gone too? Their friends, their families, succumbing to the sickness? Was he the _only one left?

The motorcycle's tires almost skidded out from under him, slipping on a puddle of strawberry jam in the street. _Shit._ He needed to stay focused--stay focused on getting out of here, on surviving, on finding a fix, a way to bring Roll Cake back, to make everything back to normal again. Or as normal as things could be after this.

He couldn't kill Roll Cake. He _couldn't_. But… he just hoped that tonight, in that big kitchen up in the sky, Pancake was sleeping soundly, peacefully snuggled next to his brother, who would be singing his favorite lullaby to him. That thought brought him some peace--maybe the last shred of peace he'd ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the chapter! What did you guys think of it? Feel free to drop a comment and let us know!  
Which reminds me--with the two of us working together and a mind storm of ideas, we're finishing the last chapter of this story as I type these notes! So... We're going to speed up the uploading schedule! Now you should expect a chapter to upload on Tuesdays and on Fridays! So stay tuned, and feel free to follow the story to be sure you don't miss out!  
Also, can't forget to give a shoutout to our super cool beta readers! This chapter was beta read by worriedindigo and violetinfidel, and you can find them both on Twitter and Tumblr! You can also find violetinfidel here on AO3!  
Thanks for reading this chapter, me and Fanta are roaring to push out the next one so we'll see you Tuesday!  
~Ani


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet cuddle session goes a bit sour when the zombie apocalypse starts! It seems like they're in the clear, but the tides can turn unexpectedly when the world's descending into chaos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rides in on a dinosaur* Hey, welcome back to Fear the Jelly Walkers--Chapter 3!  
Fanta had a lot of involvement in this chapter, but I did a good chunk of the ending! It's not the clearest of transitions between writing styles, which just makes it that much more interesting for me to challenge you--where do you think I started writing and Fanta finished?  
Anyways, we're both roaring for you all to read this, so let's get started! Hope you enjoy!  
TW; Death, pet death, zombie stuff

Dino-Sour woke up to the sound of a bird singing.  _ Ah, right, Cotton Candy Bird. He’d almost forgotten _ .

His girlfriend, Cotton Candy Cookie, had moved in with him not long ago and was currently sound asleep in bed next to him. Or at least, she had been up until that point, for Cotton Candy Bird decided to gently descend from its perch on the nearby window and land on her chest. It gently nuzzled the underside of her chin until she let out a gentle, sleepy moan and sat up in place. Cotton Candy Bird flew up to be eye-level with her, then nuzzled her cheek and gave her tiny kisses with its beak. She giggled and kissed it back on its forehead.

“Good morning, Birdie.”

“And good mornin’ to you, baby!” Dino-Sour said with a grin before kissing Cotton Candy’s shoulder. She blushed and gently set Cotton Candy Bird down on the blanket in front of her, then looked at Dino-Sour with a flustered, goofy grin.

“Good morning, Dino-Sour.”

Dino-Sour gave her a big, goofy smile in return before going for a kiss on the lips. Cotton Candy, pleasantly surprised, returned it softly. No matter how many times it happened, she never got entirely used to it. She was just so in love; every kiss was like falling for him all over again. His lips were sour, but his love was so sweet. She could never get enough.

Soon Dino-Sour had his arms lovingly wrapped around her, slowly kissing her all over her neck, shoulders, and collarbones. The softness of her hair, the warmth of her dough, the gentleness of her slow, steady breaths--everything about her was so perfect, so soothing. And Cotton Candy felt the same way about him. His handsome smile, his adorable laughter, his unapologetic excitement over the tiniest things--he was so charming, so energizing. She was lucky to have found someone like him. It was almost funny. She was sweet. He was sour. It was the perfect combination.

Cotton Candy Bird took the cue to give the two some more space and fluttered down to the bedroom floor, landing right by Dino-Egg’s doggy bed. Jellysaur, who had its own doggy bed nearby as well, was sound asleep, leaning on a sleeping Dino-Egg. Cotton Candy Bird joined the huddle, leaning on Dino-Egg’s other side. Everything was still. Everything was peaceful. Everything was as it should be, full of warmth and love and--

Jellysaur snapped awake. It let out a squeak so loud that it woke up Dino-Egg, then it dashed out the bedroom door and out to the front door.

“Ah, great. Someone’s probably at the door. Did you hear the doorbell, babe?”

Cotton Candy blinked. “No, I don’t think so…”

“Huh.  _ Weird _ . Alright, let me go see what’s up with this crazy little dude.”

Dino-Sour yawned and put on his dinosaur slippers and dinosaur-print robe before slowly making his way to the front door. Cotton Candy simply lay still. She hoped Dino-Sour would be back soon; she wanted him to pamper her just a little more.

She soon realized that wasn’t going to happen, for she heard Dino-Sour’s hurried footsteps as he rushed back to their bedroom not two minutes later, out of breath, his eyes wide with panic.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart--”

“Cotton Candy. We gotta go.  _ Right now. _ Run out the back door and don’t look back no matter what! I’ll be right behind ya!” Dino-Sour instructed between heavy breaths. He began searching through his closet before he found what he had been looking for: a baseball bat. He always kept one handy in case of intruders.

That sent a chill down Cotton Candy’s spine. Something was very, very wrong.

“What’s going on? I don’t understand, what’s--”

“There’s a horde of zombie-lookin’ Cookies outside. Nothin’ like Zombie Cookie themselves, it’s somethin’ completely different--”

Dino-Sour’s voice was cut off by the sound of someone banging against the front door. Jellysaur began squeaking again frantically, running around the house, searching for somewhere,  _ anywhere _ to hide. The sudden noise made Cotton Candy scream, but Dino-Sour held her close to his chest for just a moment.

“Hey, Cotton Candy. Just calm down. Let’s get out of here, okay? Bring the Pets, and let’s go. Hurry!”

Cotton Candy gulped, then gave him a nod and put on her own robe as fast as she could.

“Come on, Birdie! Dino-Egg!” She yelled as she scooped up Cotton Candy Bird and Dino-Egg from the floor. They worriedly snuggled in close to her as she made a run for the back door, only looking behind once as she realized Dino-Sour and Jellysaur were still inside the house. When she turned her attention back to the path in front of her, she screamed. The zombie-like Cookies had made it to the backyard too, and she was out there all alone, with no weapons or fighting skills at her disposal. She turned around and cradled Cotton Candy Bird and Dino-Egg in her arms, waiting for the monsters to fall upon her, only to hear a loud  _ wham  _ followed by a grunt and the sound of a body falling into the grass.

She turned around to find Dino-Sour standing before her, his baseball bat soaked in strawberry jelly, wiping some from his cheek as well. Now his menacing sharp teeth were bared, and he let out a low, rumbling growl, imitating that of a Jellysaur. Cotton Candy sank to her knees, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Dino-Sour!”

“No time to rest, babe! Get back up! Run away while I beat these things down!”

But Dino-Sour didn’t have to tell her twice, because as the words left his mouth, Jellysaur darted out in front of both of them and gave a loud squeak which shifted into a full-blown roar as it grew to its full size. Dino-Sour instinctively took the hint and mounted its back before reaching out to Cotton Candy.

“Babe! Do ya trust me?”

Cotton Candy stared at him in awe, then nodded with determination in her eyes.

“Of course I do!” She said, and she climbed up right behind him. Jellysaur let out another mighty roar and charged through the crowd of mutant invaders, trampling them without a second thought. Dino-Sour gave a hearty  _ “whoo-hoo! _ ” as Jellysaur continued its march, and just for a second, Cotton Candy felt safe enough to wrap her arms around him. For now, they both knew one thing: they needed to find somewhere to hide,  _ fast _ .

And they eventually came upon such a place. After an hour or so of riding atop Jellysaur, they found themselves in a secluded forest, isolated from the rest of Cookie civilization save for a Jelly farm off on the visible horizon. Dino-Sour instructed Jellysaur to stop for just a moment to listen for signs of any other Cookies (or Cookie monsters) that may be nearby. When he heard nothing, he let Cotton Candy know it was safe to come down. He held out his hand for her as she leapt down, then she pulled him in for a hug.

“Thank you, Dino-Sour.”

“Of course, baby,” he said while rubbing her back.

“Do you… know where we are?”

“Honestly… no. Whenever I go on trips, I usually head to the Dragon’s Valley, not the forest…”

“Oh.”

“But that’s okay!” He asserted with a toothy smirk. “I can still use my survival skills here! I’ll take care of ya, babe! Don’t worry!”

Cotton Candy blushed and gave him a cheek kiss. “Well, if you’re sure.”

“I am sure! Come on! Let’s go gather some supplies.”

“Supplies? For what?”

“For our camp, of course! We need a camp if we’re gonna be here for a while! And we can make some clothes, too!”

“You know how to sew?”

“Not really how to  _ ‘sew’ _ , but I can craft clothin’ from all sorts of things with my bare hands! I’ve done it before whenever my regular clothes got damaged while I was on trips.”

Cotton Candy was amazed. She knew her boyfriend had learned all sorts of things as a pathfinder in the Dragon’s Valley, but going so far as to learn how to craft clothing? Her heart fluttered with admiration.

“Let’s get goin’!” Dino-Sour said with a grin and grabbed her hand. She smiled gingerly back at him as they ran off together, and Dino-Sour made a loud “ _ whoop _ ” in excitement, which Cotton Candy mimicked with joy and love in her heart.

It took a few hours of searching, but when the two Cookies had returned to where Jellysaur lay sleeping to mark their campsite, they had just what they needed for the night and the journey ahead. Dino-Sour went to work straight away, crafting a pair of matching outfits for the two of them. He didn’t tell her they’d match, of course; he wanted it to be a surprise, a little something to cheer her up after all the stress they’d been through already that day. And while he was making the clothes, she was doing her best to cook something for them to eat. It may not be something  _ delectable _ , but it would be enough to hold them over until the next day, when they could perhaps make their way to another Cookie town and buy some better food.

Unfortunately for her, she was fresh out of recipes that used… wild grasses and leaves as main ingredients. She sighed. She was going to have to go collect some Jellies.

“Dino-Sour, dear?”

“Yeah, hon’?”

“I’m going to go collect some Jellies for our lunch and dinner, okay?”

“Are ya gonna try snaggin’ some from that Jelly farm over on the horizon?”

“Maybe just the outer crops… I feel bad stealing,” Cotton Candy admitted, pouting a bit and toeing at the ground.

“These are desperate times, babe. It’s alright. I’ll be right here waitin’ for ya. Take the Pets with ya just in case, and if anythin’ happens, run back here as fast as ya can.”

Cotton Candy nodded. “Alright… baby.”

Dino-Sour gasped and cupped his cheeks in his hands, a wide grin on his face. “Ya called me ‘baby!’”

“I did!” Cotton Candy smiled proudly, putting her hands on her hips.

“I love you!” Dino-Sour yelled and waved his arms excitedly. Cotton Candy giggled.

“I love you too!” She said as she made her way towards the horizon with Dino-Egg and Cotton Candy Bird following close behind. Dino-Sour sighed with delight and went back to working on their clothes. He couldn’t wait to see the look on her face when she got back!

Cotton Candy returned after about an hour with her arms full of Jellies of all shapes, colors, and sizes. Dino-Egg and Cotton Candy Bird had brought some back as well--only the Jellies were already in their mouths, being eaten slowly.

“Ya found yourself a little treat, huh, Dino-Egg?” Dino-Sour said before grabbing Dino-Egg and giving it a noogie. It squealed with delight.

“They got a bit carried away and ate any Jellies they saw that looked appetizing… but look at all these!” She said as she held out the Jellies in her arms. “I think these will be good for cooking!”

“Looks good to me!” Dino-Sour said, taking a close look at them. “Oh, but leave out this pink one here. It looks a bit…  _ swollen _ ,” he said, pointing to a large brightly-colored Jelly that glistened in the afternoon sunlight.

“Aw, but I like the color of it! I bet it tastes so sweet!” Cotton Candy said with a delighted lick of her lips. Dino-Sour shook his head.

“You can have it for dessert, then. I don’t want it.”

“Alright, if you say so…” Cotton Candy’s voice trailed off as she tried to stick the Jelly into the pocket of her robe. That reminded Dino-Sour of what he’d been waiting to show her!

“Oh, Cotton Candy! Look at these!” Dino-Sour said as he held up their new matching garments. “I call them  _ ‘Pathfinder!’ _ What do ya think?”

The forest clearing was quiet for a second. Then, Dino-Sour heard a small sniffle coming from Cotton Candy. She ran over to him and held him tight, burying her face in his chest.

“They’re wonderful. Thank you so much, baby.”

Dino-Sour blushed and shyly rubbed the back of his head. “Aw, it’s nothin’.”

“Can we try them on?” Cotton Candy asked eagerly as she pulled away from her boyfriend and looked him in the eyes, her fists clenched in excitement.

“Sure we can!” Dino-Sour laughed. “But we should  _ probably  _ make a tent to change in first.”

“Oh, you’re right,” Cotton Candy giggled.

And so they built a tent, and then immediately got dressed for the rest of their adventure. Dino-Sour was the first to emerge from the tent, standing tall and proud. It felt good to wear this kind of clothing again--the kind you can really run and climb around in. He walked to a nearby river to look at his reflection and grinned smugly at himself.  _ Who was this handsome, brave, strong man staring at him? Was it himself? No, surely it wasn’t! Oh, Dino-Sour, you tease! _

“Honey? What do you think?”

Dino-Sour jumped at the sudden noise, then turned around once he recognized whose voice had called out for him. And the sight awaiting him was  _ breathtaking _ .

Cotton Candy stood in front of him, shyly holding her clenched hands in front of her face like she always did when she was embarrassed. The outfit suited her well--it was nearly identical to his, save for a lack of a dinosaur skull atop her head, but it was still  _ beautiful _ .  _ She  _ was beautiful. Dino-Sour felt his heart beating hard against his chest; he was so captivated.

“I-it looks great, babe!” He managed to mutter out that much despite how he was feeling.  _ Way to go, Dino-Sour. _

“Thank you!” Cotton Candy replied with a bow. “You look great, too!”

“Ya think so?”

“I do!” Cotton Candy smiled.

“Th-thanks…”

“Are you hungry? Should I start cooking?”

“Ah, yeah, yeah! You go ahead! I’ll start makin’ beds for us in the tent.”

Cotton Candy nodded and went straight to work, as did Dino-Sour. But he couldn’t help but stare at her a little bit. She was absolutely determined to help however she could, and it showed in the way her eyes glittered with passion. He admired her drive so much.  _ Was she always this adorable? _

Day soon turned to night, and Cotton Candy and Dino-Sour were sitting by their little campfire, munching away at Jellies until they couldn’t munch anymore. Dino-Sour slapped his tummy and let out a burp, which made Cotton Candy giggle.

“Dino-Sour!”

“What? Just sayin’ your cookin’ is good! Thanks, baby.”

“Of course, dear.”

“Alrighty then!” Dino-Sour said as he leapt from his spot near the campfire. “I’m goin’ to bed! Goodnight!”

“Goodnight, Dino-Sour. I love you.”

Dino-Sour stopped in his tracks for a second. Did he feel… melancholy?  _ Why? _ There was no reason for him to be feeling that way. Maybe it was just something he ate. Maybe he  _ really  _ needed some sleep.

“I love you too, Cotton Candy.”

He slipped into their tent and lay in bed, waiting for sleep to fall upon him. Cotton Candy sighed and was about to turn her attention back to the fire when she spotted part of her robe peeking out from underneath the tent doors.  _ The pink Jelly! She had forgotten all about it! She could eat one more Jelly before calling it a night. _

She reached for her robe and carefully drew it out from the tent (not wanting to wake up her boyfriend, who was probably already sound asleep with a cute expression on his face), then retrieved the Jelly from its pocket. When she held it up to the campfire, she noticed just how pretty it really was. It appeared opalescent the light of the fire, sparkling in a rainbow of colors no matter which way she turned it. She took her time eating it, if not just to see the colors change at the new indents left by her teeth, and when she was finished, she scooped up all the Pets into her arms, put out the fire, and carefully found her way to the tent. To her surprise, Dino-Sour was still awake--probably because she had failed to retrieve her robe quietly.

“I saw ya got your robe. Did ya eat that pink Jelly?”

“I did,” she answered as she set the Pets down onto the tiny beds Dino-Sour had prepared for them.

“Was it tasty?”

Cotton Candy sat there for a moment, a slight frown on her face. “It was sweet, but something about its texture was… odd. It sparkled like a gem in the firelight! I’ve never seen a Jelly do that!”

“Huh. Weird. Maybe it’s a new type of Jelly they’re developin’.”

“Maybe… Anyway, we really should sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.”

“Yeah… What exactly is our plan from here on out, anyway?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we don’t have a map to follow, and we don’t have our cell phones, either. If we’re goin’ to head to another Cookie town, we’ll have to find it the old-fashioned way!”

“By exploring?” Cotton Candy said with a smile as she propped her head up with her hand, resting her elbow on her makeshift pillow.

“By explorin’!” Dino-Sour smiled back.

“Sounds like a plan to me! And I’ll have the best tour guide in the Cookie Kingdom with me the whole time.”

“Aw, babe!” Dino-Sour said before giving Cotton Candy a forehead kiss. She giggled and gave him one in return, then settled herself into her bed as comfortably as she could.

“I love you, Cotton Candy.”

“I love you too, Dino-Sour.”

The two drifted off to sleep without another word--having found each other’s hands to hold onto as they slept without even thinking about it.

Dino-Sour had always been a light sleeper, a habit he hadn’t dropped from living in Dragon’s Valley but would probably come in handy now that the Jelly Walkers could catch up to them at any time. Whatever the reason, when he started hearing soft whimpers in his dreams, he woke up pretty quickly. His first instinct was to check Cotton Candy, and when he turned to look at her, he found her curled up into a ball, trembling.  _ What was wrong? _

“Babe, ya okay? Bad dream?” He asked softly, putting a hand on her shoulder and rubbing it a bit.  _ Why did her shoulder feel…  _ sticky _ , though? _ He drew back his hand, and as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he saw that it was colored in a thick, purple jelly. He jumped to his feet with a gasp, stumbling over the Pet beds and out the flap of the tent. He’d successfully woken up the Pets. 

He’d  _ also  _ successfully woken up Cotton Candy Cookie. Or… what was left of her. She sat up, and through the tent’s open flaps, he could see her hollow eyes glowing a sickening neon yellow, no longer thar gentle pink he’d fallen in love with.

“Dino-Sour…?” she said, her voice a twisted hiss of the sweet melody it once was. Even then, it still hit a few notes, and that fact alone made Dino-Sour’s heart drop. The Pets gathered around him, chirping anxiously as she began to crawl out of the tent and towards them. 

“Cotton Candy…  _ babe… _ ” He breathed, watching as she slowly stood to her full height and reached her arms out towards him. 

“Dino-Sour…  _ hungry…! _ ” Her face warped into a strange grin, pink slime dripping out of her mouth as she charged for him. 

He should probably be running. Cotton Candy was hungry, but it looked like  _ he _ was the food. Yet for some reason, he was frozen in place. He couldn’t move, even as Jellysaur squeaked frantically from his shoulder, even as Cotton Candy got closer and closer, even as Cotton Candy Bird started pulling at his hair.  _ He couldn’t move.  _ He just--he couldn’t believe it. He didn’t  _ want _ to believe it.  _ Cotton Candy’s…  _ gone _ ? _

It wasn’t until they were almost face to face that he snapped back to reality--that the gravity of the situation hit him--but before he could even  _ think  _ of running, she’d grabbed him by the shoulders, ready to turn him into another shambling monster. He struggled, but her grip was stronger than ever before, and a cold sense of dread washed over him.  _ This was it, mate. This was the end. _ He struggled still, but even then he screwed his eyes shut, trying to imagine the sensation of teeth tearing through his throat so that maybe it wouldn’t hurt as bad when it happened. 

The same moment he miraculously wrenched free, Jellysaur let out a pained squeak. He staggered backwards, Dino-Egg and Cotton Candy Bird just behind him, and saw the Jelly Walker standing there absently, looking him in the eyes blankly. Jellysaur hung limply from her mouth, toxic purple jelly leaching into its wounds. He couldn’t help but let out a scream. He’d lost  _ both _ of them?!

Then he was running. Before he even  _ realized _ he was running, he’d taken off, clutching Cotton Candy Bird close to his chest as it cried out for its owner, Dino-Egg desperately flapping behind him. He wiped tears from his eyes with his free hand as he ran through the woods, trying to get far away,  _ and fast. _ He heard a roar behind them, followed by thundering footsteps and the Jelly Walker calling his name as the ground shook beneath his feet. His blood ran cold. 

_ Could he even outrun Jellysaur? _

No, probably not. But he  _ did _ know that Jellysaur had a  _ shit _ sense of smell, and barely bothered to look too far down or enter things it couldn’t fit in. 

Almost like a gift from Millennial Tree himself, he saw a cave down a slope to his left. Whatever beasts may lay in wait in there, it’d be better than getting stomped on by his own Jellysaur. He grabbed Dino-Egg by the wing and ducked into a slide, rolling to his feet and running into the cave to hide in the deep shadows it provided. 

They watched in tense silence as Jellysaur ran past, its scaly skin bright pink with deep purple stripes, giant puddles of pink jelly drool left behind with every step. Atop its back rode Cotton Candy Cookie, her hair still snowy white in the moonlight. Neither spotted them from within the cave, and in just a few instants, they were gone with another roar from Jellysaur. 

Dino-Sour slid against the wall of the cave, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Dino-Egg sat in his lap as Cotton Candy Bird let out another cry--a mournful melody for its owner. Dino-Sour gently stroked its cotton-like feathers, humming Cotton Candy’s favorite song under his breath until he slipped into an uneasy sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the chapter! Hope you all liked it! Share your thoughts!  
This chapter was beta'ed by worriedindigo and violetinfidel! Give them a follow on Twitter and/or Tumblr, they definitely deserve it! Violetinfidel is also on AO3, so you can read more content there! Don't forget Fanta's on fanfiction .net too, if you want some fluffy fics she's definitely the place to go! Me... not so much, haha.  
But hey, keep your spirits up! Next chapter's going to be... can't claim it ends better than this one, but it's a fun read at least! So stay tuned to see what happens next, the chapter's getting posted Friday!  
See you all next time, and also! Totally missed it earlier, but happy (belated) Eid!  
~Ani


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spirit Cookies are racing to put an end to this apocalypse! Though as they fight, they must ask themselves... are _they_ at risk of infection as well?__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shoots out of the ground like a rocket* Welcome back to Fear the Jelly Walkers - Chapter 4!  
*does a little dance* I'm very excited to share this chapter with you all! It's honestly one of the chapters I was most excited to write when we first got started, and I'm still proud of it (even though it feels short now.)  
Random dumb factoid but if you're thinking 'oh the authors probably listen to edgy music while writing these' let it be known that I'm pretty sure I was looping 80s style remixes of pop songs for a pretty good chunk of this fic. Kept my spirits up while I was getting ready to destroy others' haha!  
Anyways, without further ado, here's Chapter 4!

Something was terribly wrong. 

For an hour now, he’d been hearing Cookies cry out to him. Which, to be fair, Cookies cried out to him often without truly meaning it. It didn’t offend him, it was just a thing that happened. But today… by his honor, he hadn’t heard this many Cookies cry out at once since the fall of the ancient cities. Cookies of all ages, calling for him to save them, to strike them down where they stood. When he’d heard thirty Cookies, he told Wind Archer to ready himself for battle. At seventy, he called for the other Spirits to aid his son. When a hundred Cookies had cried out for him in some form, all from the same place, he readied for battle himself. 

Grasses swayed to-and-fro around him as they waited. Everyone was here--_except Fire Spirit Cookie._ _Why wasn’t he heeding their call?! Where was he?! They needed to get _moving_. _Millennial Tree Cookie didn’t desire to go without his aid, but if he didn’t arrive soon, they’d _have to _if they wanted to save all those desperate Cookies! The numbers were dwindling; each time a little voice went silent, he felt his heart drop. _What was happening to those poor Cookies?_

“Wind Archer--” He began to say, but Wind Archer turned to him with a helpless shrug.

“I’ll try again,” he sighed, cupping his hands around his mouth and shouting. “ _ Fire Spirit Cookie, what on Millennial Tree’s honor are you waiting for?! _ ” The wind carried his call far, far away, where Fire Spirit Cookie  _ should  _ hear it. Peppermint Cookie, who’d been brought along by Sea Fairy, covered their mouth with a wide-eyed gasp.

“Language.” Millennial Tree sighed, tugging at the sleeves to his robes. 

“My apologies. I don’t know what came over me.”

Sea Fairy chanced a giggle at Wind Archer’s expense, but they were all tense. None of them really knew  _ what _ was going on; even the glimpses Millennial Tree got were hazy. 

Before their eyes, red, orange, and gold swirls danced into existence, forming a portal like a window into another area. Fire Spirit Cookie seemed to be holding up the other end of the gate like a cell phone, making a peace sign as he winked at them. Magmabird was visible in the back, looking at Fire Spirit with an unimpressed frown.

“ _ Hey _ ,” he said, looking right at Wind Archer. “What’s up? Where are you guys?”

“Where are we--what do you  _ mean _ , where are we?! Where are  _ you?! _ We have been waiting on you for nearly thirty minutes already, and--”

“You waited for me? Aw, Windy you shouldn’t have! But, seriously, you shouldn’t have. I thought you meant to meet you guys  _ at _ the city! And look at all these  _ friends _ I made!” He swung the view around so the four gathered Spirits could see the horde of corrupted Cookies behind him, groaning and stumbling towards him. One walked up to him and tried to grab him by the shoulders, but instead, Fire Spirit Cookie wrapped an arm around its shoulders and focused the view on the two of them. “So this is my new bud  _ Jelly Walker Cookie  _ and all his  _ cousins. _ ”

In one fluid motion, he twisted so that he was facing the gelatinous Cookie and fired on him with a blast of fire from his hands, crumbling him to ashes.

“I lied, we aren’t pals.”

“What  _ are _ those things?!” Moonlight Cookie gasped. 

“The Cookies I met up with are calling them  _ Jelly Walkers.  _ I think it fits so I’m keeping it. Better than calling them all Carl. Anyways, they’re spreading this weird virus around, and if they bite any other Cookies, they get turned into one of these, too.  _ Very messy.  _ So, I sent all the living Cookies your way so they don’t get hurt while I wreck these guys. I’ve tried my purifying flames, but it doesn’t do jack shit, so we’ve just gotta crumble as many as we can until we think of something.”

“ _ Language, Fire Spirit _ .” Millennial Tree said. 

“Oh, Tree’s there?! Hi…” He said sheepishly, ducking his head a bit. 

“Just tell us what is happening to those Cookies,  _ now.  _ No jokes, Fire Spirit.”

“These guys behind me are the victims, technically; they’ve been infected with some sort of virus that makes them focus on nothing else but spreading it to anyone uninfected. They can’t be purified with my flames, but they  _ can  _ be crumbled. I’ve currently got the main road out of the city under control, but I don’t know if there are other exits.”

“Thank you, Fire Spirit. If you would please open the portal further, we will be there shortly.”

“You got it!”

With a final wink, Fire Spirit tossed the portal into the air, and the edges brightened as it stretched larger and larger. 

“Good luck!! Be safe!!” Peppermint Cookie called out, clutching their conch shell to their chest tightly.

“We’ll be back soon, Peppermint,” Sea Fairy assured them, giving them a kiss on the forehead before returning to the other Spirits. Wind Archer was the first Cookie to jump through the magic gate alongside Emerald Golem, the others and their Pets quickly following his lead, gold and silver armor reflecting the myriad of colors they fell through for a moment before they landed in the midst of the battle. 

“You could have told us you were here  _ earlier _ ,” Wind Archer said as he stepped behind Fire Spirit and began firing arrows of light into the fray of Jelly Walkers. Fire Spirit turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Glad to see you too,” he said. Wind Archer’s cheeks turned a deep green, the Cookie fighting back a blush with a glare Fire Spirit’s way before focusing on the battle before him once again.

Moonlight and Sea Fairy focused on the horde of Jelly Walkers before them as well, quickly falling into an easy flow, like a dance between the two of them as they sent out attacks. Cleansing waves chased after falling stars as the two Cookies stood back to back, ducking and weaving under each other even as no words passed between them. It was like they were one, each reading the other’s thoughts and moving accordingly. Ocean Dragon and Moonlight Lantern showed the same sort of synchronization: Moonlight Lantern battered the Jelly Walkers into submission, gathering them all in one spot so that Ocean Dragon’s furious Blue Whirlpool could finish them off.

Millennial Tree let the energy of the plant life around them flow through his veins, his feet lifting off the ground as he focused it all into one powerful attack. Before him were a horde of Jelly Walkers, all blindly stumbling towards him. Below the distorted voices, behind their hollow yellow eyes, he could see the Cookies they once were. Friends, family members, loved ones, reduced to a shell of what they once were.  _ Did they feel pain? Were they calling out to him even now, in a language he couldn’t understand? _ He couldn’t focus on that. He just had to hope, with all of the power within him, that he could purify these Cookies with his light. Even just one would be worth it. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and released the light. The Cookies before him froze, letting out guttural screeches and roars the instant the bright white light hit them. The sounds tore at Millennial Tree’s heart-- _ who had done this to these poor Cookies?-- _ but he couldn’t let himself falter. He kept up the beam, until the last of the energy left his veins and he felt his feet touch the ground once more. 

The Cookies stood frozen still, thick purple jelly still dripping from their mouths, making no sound asides from a few weak moans. He held his breath, hoping to see their skin return to their normal baked hues, their eyes shift from that otherworldly yellow to something far more familiar, watch them to come to their senses and run for safety,  _ any sign  _ he had even  _ begun _ to solve this issue.

Instead, the first five Cookies were crumbled to bits and dust, and the other Jelly Walkers slowly began to limp towards him again. He felt like his heart was in his throat.  _ He wasn’t strong enough? He was supposed to be able to cure any sickness, fix anything broken, be a light in the darkness, but he wasn’t strong enough to even  _ begin  _ to make a change?! _

“Nothing is working!” Sea Fairy called out, letting out another cleansing wave, even though she’d  _ seen  _ that it had no effect on these Jelly Walkers. “We’ll have to crumble them--to protect the rest of Cookie kind!”

“Are you sure?!” Fire Spirit gaped, turning away from the battle to shoot her a look. “I was hoping one of you guys had something! There’s  _ nothing _ we can do to save these guys?”

“We’ll have to crumble them for now! We’ll find a cure afterwards!” Moonlight said, swinging her moon staff to slam a Jelly Walker in the head, crumbling them instantly.

“Right,” Millennial Tree said, swallowing his sorrow. If all else failed, once they found the solution, he could simply  _ revive _ any Cookies that had crumbled due to this sickness. He usually refrained from revival, but this was certainly an event worthy of exception. That thought at least made it easier for them all to start giving it their all and crumbling as many Cookies as they could. 

Somehow, though, this horde of Cookies was more than the Spirits could handle. The front line of Jelly Walkers was getting closer and closer to them, enveloping them, like they were tiny boats in a sea of purple jelly. In all directions, there was a foe to be cautious of. But they were taking a few risks. Fire Spirit dashed through the enemy lines in his flame form, knocking them every which way and obliterating Jelly Walkers into slimy puddles of dust. Sea Fairy and Moonlight rode just above the horde’s heads on waves and moons when they had the energy, doing their best to get as many direct hits as possible. They weren’t  _ too _ afraid--they were Spirit Cookies, after all, they were  _ legends _ , of course this virus wouldn’t be able to--

Wind Archer Cookie let out a pained cry as a Jelly Walker leaped upon him from behind, biting deep into his neck. Within the same instant, a dozen other Jelly Walkers charged forward and leaped upon him into a dogpile. A few more trampled over the pile, racing for Millennial Tree, but with a flash of flames, they were obliterated. Fire Spirit swung the plume of fire over to the dogpile, right around the time Wind Archer had finally managed to claw his way out of the horde. The flames hit him in the back. The archer Cookie froze a moment, turning slowly to send Fire Spirit a glare. Aside from the green ichor dripping down the bites on his neck and scratches on his arms, he was fine. He did let out a growl and shot an arrow Fire Cookie’s way, which he easily dodged. 

“ _ Watch it. _ ” he warned, before turning back to the Jelly Walkers before them. Emerald Golem, now shifted into Guardian Golem, threateningly leapt towards Fire Spirit as a warning. Fire Spirit giggled nervously.

“Play nice, boys. And stay focused.” Millennial Tree said. He was more than just  _ a bit  _ relieved that his son was alright, however--the knowledge that he was a Spirit didn’t matter when he’d watched him go down. With that comfort, he returned to the battle.

The comfort didn’t last. One instant, Wind Archer Cookie was standing tall, firing arrows and taking down Jelly Walkers in droves. The next, he’d dropped his bow, a scream ripping out of his throat as he clawed at his chest, dropping to the ground and writhing. Another scream tore through the air, and he clutched his stomach, his cries shifting to coughs, as if he were choking on something. 

“Wind Archer?!” The Spirits gasped, rushing over. Before Millennial Tree could reach his son’s side, Moonlight Cookie held him back. Following its owner’s suit, Moonlight Lantern pushed itself against Emerald Golem, who had shifted back into its Pet form to be by its owner’s side. It made a low chirping noise, trying to call out to Wind Archer, but its cry couldn’t reach him.

“I have to--” Millennial Tree breathed, but Moonlight stopped him. 

“Whatever’s happening to him, if none of us can fix it, it can’t get to you. If you get infected, all of Cookiekind is doomed.” she said, her eyes steel as she looked at him. Not even the softest of smiles graced her face anymore. This was  _ deadly serious, _ even for Spirits. 

Fire Spirit kneeled beside Wind Archer, a hand on his shoulder. “Wind Archer??  _ Wind Archer?! _ ” He said, eyes wide. He lifted his fellow Spirit up into a kneeling position, attempting to assess the damage. 

The world moved in slow motion a moment. Millennial Tree stood frozen to the spot as Fire Spirit jumped back, shouting for them all to run. Moonlight Cookie stepped in front of him, a split second before Wind Archer turned around. Three glistening purple arrows soared through the air, one headed straight for the two of them. With a twirl of her moon staff, the attack was deflected harmlessly to the ground. But Fire Spirit and Sea Fairy had both been felled by the arrows, and they doubled over in pain, struggling against some internal force as the Jelly arrows dissolved into their veins. It wasn’t long before they were screaming, falling to the ground, writhing in pain. 

“Sea Fairy!!” Moonlight gasped, rushing to Sea Fairy and holding the water Spirit in her arms. Her eyes widened in panic as she saw the Spirit’s blue ichor sludge into purple jelly, her hair shifting to bright pink even as she desperately gasped to breathe against the jelly filling her mouth and lungs. Against all logic, Moonlight chose to still hold her close and give her a final comfort. Ocean Dragon joined Moonlight, licking Sea Fairy’s face in an attempt to heal her before it was too late--but instead of a positive response from Sea Fairy, it was left with a sickening Jelly taste in its mouth.

Millennial Tree was left to stand in horror as Wind Archer limped towards him, his bow and arrow pointed down to the ground, drawn and ready to strike in an instant. His eyes were a hollow, neon yellow like the Jelly Walkers they’d all been fighting against together just moments ago. His skin was a sickly purple, a splatter of thick jelly oozing from the gem heart in his forehead. The sickly sight made Emerald Golem, the stalwart protector, quiver with sorrow and fear.

“You need to run.  _ Now. _ ” Moonlight Cookie insisted, fighting back tears as she finally tore her gaze from Sea Fairy’s face. Ocean Dragon sobbed at her side.

“But, Moonlight--”

_ Was that a tremble in Millenial Tree’s voice? _ His eyebrows knit together as he desperately looked between his son and the last Spirit standing, his golden eyes wide in…  _ fear. _

“As long as you’re alive, there’s hope for these Cookies. There’s hope for  _ us. _ ”

She chanced a glance over to Fire Spirit, orange ichor still dripping out of his mouth alongside purple jelly as he limped towards the two of them.

“You  _ have _ to get out of here! Don’t let her win! You have to save us all!” She gasped, barely managing to bite back a scream as Sea Fairy suddenly lunged upwards, biting her on the collarbone. “ _ Go! Now!” _

Millennial Tree didn’t have the strength to do anything else but nod, turn tail, and run. Wind Archer’s jelly arrow zoomed between his antlers, missing his head by just a few inches. Moonlight was right--he had to go back to the Sacred Forest, he had to return to his trees. Even if it took him sleeping another millennia to purify this land again, to stop this virus and save these cookies--it was what he would do. But he had to reach his forest, unscathed.

Though he already had plenty of wounds to lick when he got back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the chapter! Let us know what you think!  
This chapter was beta'ed by the amazing violetinfidel and worriedindigo, who can be found on Twitter and Tumblr!  
Today's the 16th, which means tomorrow's August 17th-the one-month anniversary of us creating the doc and starting to write this fic! It feels so long ago and yet like no time has passed at all! Wild, isn't it?  
Have we shattered your hearts with these past four chapters?! I hope you're ready for more, because this next chapter gets a bit... dark. So stay tuned and buckle up for Tuesday, we're going to revisit some Cookies we've already watched suffer and then heap it on even more. Dark, Darker, Yet Darker... muahahahahahahaha!  
See you all next time!  
~Ani


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple Yam and Milk make a game plan--go to Dark Choco's mountain and figure out how to put an end to this. But a nasty surprise greets them instead... will they survive it? Or will they fall to the virus' clutches?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yeets self into the stratosphere* Welcome to _Fear the Jelly Walkers_ \- Chapter 5!  
*fortnite dances* by the time you read this its gonna be Wednesday in Eastern Standard Time, which is where I'm at, so sorry I'm late! I literally started college classes _today_ and then hung out with friends and then my computer made the doc keep crashing while I was making final edits and OOF but we out here. Its fine. *on the ground crying* its fine.  
Let's get into this! I'll leave you to read, meet me down at the bottom notes for more shenanigans! Here's Chapter 5!____

By some miracle, be it the adrenaline pumping through their veins or Millennial Tree’s favor upon them, they made it all the way out of the city unscathed. Physically, at least. Mentally, well… You don’t just watch your child die with no mental scars from it. And as heavy as the temptation was on their shoulders to curl up and mourn their loss, they didn’t really have the time. There were other survivors from the city, it was almost guaranteed--or at least, neither of them wanted to think they were the only ones who had made it out. The survivors were scattered about, everyone racing against the odds to find a way to survive the new hellscape that was their lives. Independently, they might survive a while, but the horde of Jelly Walkers would inevitably keep growing, larger and larger, overtaking everything. They  _ needed  _ to find a solution, one that hopefully wasn’t just crumbling them to dust one by one. They also needed to find someplace isolated, someplace easily defendable, where they could think things through and be safe at the same time.

Apparently, Milk was thinking the same thing. 

“We… we need to get to a shelter,” he said, huffing and puffing. They  _ had _ been running for quite some time now, taking turns carrying the heartbroken Celestial Star with them after leaving the school, and Purple Yam wasn’t afraid to admit that his legs were  _ burning.  _ They stopped, leaning against a tree to catch their breath and get ahold of their wits. “Someplace away from all of those Jelly Walkers.”

“You got any ideas?” Purple Yam asked, looking up from his crossed arms. Milk’s lips twitched into the faintest of smiles--Angel’s death still bore heavy on them both, smiling was a struggle at best. Yam admired the effort. 

“Dark Choco’s cavern could work,” Milk answered. “With all three of us and that choke point in the middle, defending it will be easy enough. And it's far away enough from town that the virus wouldn’t have _begun_ to reach that far… right?”

“Probably not. Let’s hope so, anyways.” Purple Yam took a moment to collect his thoughts. “We can get there and figure out some sort of solution to this mess before the virus gets there. Sounds like a plan.”

“Alright, then. Let’s go.”

They took up their weapons and walked off, Milk leading the way. He always managed to remember the location of the cavern best out of the two of them, and in this case not stumbling over directions was crucial. 

It was about a day’s journey to the cavern, mainly because they had to take a moment to sleep for the night. Purple Yam stayed up, glaring over the flickering flames of their campfire, his club on his lap tight in his grip as he kept watch for Jelly Walkers. Only one happened across them--for a split second, he swore he almost looked like that famous rockstar… whatever his name was. Whoever he used to be, this  _ thing  _ wasn’t him anymore, and he crumbled quickly under Purple Yam’s club. With that on Purple Yam’s mind though, knowing that Jelly Walkers were already beginning to catch up to them, even if it was just one by one… Even if he’d  _ planned _ on sleeping that night, that thought alone kept him up. Not to even mention, every time he closed his eyes, he saw...

Milk woke up with a yawn, stretching his arms as he licked his lips. When he noticed the trees around him instead of bedroom walls, he quickly sat up in a panic until he saw Purple Yam Cookie still sitting on that log they’d camped near. “Good… morning…?” Was  _ it a good morning? This was Day Two of the apocalypse. _

“Morning,” Purple Yam mumbled, still staring forward, looking a bit… absent. His voice was hollow, dead, devoid of any emotion at all. Heavy darkened bags dragged down below his eyes, and he was hunched forward, staring into the depths of the forest.

“Did you… stay up  _ all night? _ ”

“Yeah,” 

“Yam! You need to rest!”

“Had to stay on guard for Jelly Walkers,” he pointed a few feet forward, where Milk finally noticed a candy guitar and a haphazard purple pile of crumbled Cookie.  _ Oh. Well, damn, Milk hadn’t even heard any sort of confrontation. Hell, had they both been asleep... _

“...here,” Milk stood on his feet, and before Purple Yam could protest, he’d picked his husband up in his arms. A deep purple blush overtook the Cookie’s face, but Milk didn’t have the spirit to tease him about it. “Go ahead and sleep, dear. I’ll wake you when we get to the cavern. Or if something happens, I’ll just drop you on your head so you wake up.” He almost giggled at that. Almost. 

“...are you sure?” Purple Yam asked. Milk nodded, already beginning to walk in the direction of Dark Choco’s cavern. The Pets, having woken up along with Milk, slowly followed them--Milk Angel and Firestarter supported Celestial Star with their bodies, knowing that Milk’s arms were already full. 

“I’m perfectly sure,” Milk answered. “You can’t think straight when you’re tired anyways.”

“I don’t think I can ever think  _ straight _ with  _ you  _ around.” 

_ There it was _ . Milk Cookie sputtered out a laugh, dropping a kiss on his partner’s forehead. Purple Yam started laughing too. It was the first time either of them had laughed in a day--usually something like that wasn’t important, but today it felt monumental. If they could keep even a  _ spark  _ of joy in their hearts, then they just might survive this chaos. 

So, with Purple Yam in Milk’s arms, gold wedding bands glistening in the dappled sunlight, they made their way to Dark Choco’s cavern. Just as important as joy was hope, and the usually dark and brooding mountain cave was a source of it. Not only did it mean shelter, but it also meant another ally in this battle against the Jelly Walkers--and an ally who was familiar with magic, even if only mildly. He might even know more people who could help them--he knew where Alchemist Cookie resided, after all, with Wizard Cookie and Vampire Cookie. Though Vampire Cookie gave him the creeps, Milk would be willing to play nice if it meant  _ the end of the entire apocalypse. _

The journey to the cavern was quiet, peaceful. Forest life still flourished, and they didn’t come across even a  _ hint  _ of Jelly Walker presence for the entire journey. It looked like that one Jelly Walker Purple Yam Cookie had crumbled earlier was an outlier--they’d be safe here for at least enough time to regroup. 

Before sunset, they’d already made it all the way to the mountain. All that was left was to walk up the winding slope into the mouth of the cavern, explain to Dark Choco what was happening, and start planning. Purple Yam took Milk’s hand in his as they walked up the mountain together. Excited wasn’t quite the term to explain what they were both feeling--pure, unbridled hope got pretty close. 

But the air in the cavern felt…  _ different.  _ It had always been dark in the cave, because  _ it was a cave,  _ but today it seemed… too quiet--like dead air, with a hint of malice behind it. Milk Cookie instinctually gripped Purple Yam’s hand tighter, and he returned the gesture. Milk Angel and Firestarter huddled closer around Celestial Star, their instincts telling them to be on-guard.

With Milk and Purple Yam’s senses on high alert, they both pretty quickly picked up on the sound of heavy breathing. The cavern tunnel began to widen out, a gap in the mountain’s top revealing the pinks of the sunset above them, like a portal to another world. Lit torches lined the walls, illuminating the space further, enough for them to see the form of a Cookie kneeling on the ground against the wall, chest shaking as it breathed heavily. Resting near it was a Pet that they recognized all too well: Dark Spirit Helmet, sobbing and gently nuzzling someone they could only assume was its owner. 

“Dark Choco Cookie…?” Milk Cookie said, lifting his shield in front of himself and Yam just in case. 

Good thing, too. The Cookie stood and turned to face them, in the same motion running over. By the time Milk’s eyes recognized the purple skin and bright yellow eyes, the Jelly Walker was upon them, slamming into the shield. Milk used the Jelly Walker’s momentum against him, shoving forward and sending him flying back into the wall. It slammed against the rocky surface, coughing out a spurt of bright purple jelly before staggering back to its feet, gripping its sword. 

_ The Strawberry Jam Sword. _

“ _ How’d he get turned already?! _ ” Purple Yam asked incredulously, voicing aloud what was rattling in Milk’s head like an angry bee.  _ How  _ did  _ Dark Choco Cookie get turned?! They hadn’t even seen any traces of Jelly Walkers in the area, not even piles of crumbled Cookie, Jelly residues,  _ nothing _ ! Everything for  _ miles  _ had seemed untouched by the infected, so how did the infection jump from a busy city to an isolated mountain nearly  _ a hundred miles away _ if no vectors had even made it that far yet?! _

_ Unless… unless this was something far more sinister than a random virus. Unless this was unleashed methodically by someone, someone who had fun watching Cookies suffer as they had to crumble their loved ones, someone who had something to gain by wreaking havoc, some monster-- _

Dark Choco let out a growl and raced forward again, and Milk had to return his shield to the defensive position to deflect a blow from the sword.  _ Shit.  _ He’d have to worry about who was behind this later. Dark Choco was trying to either kill him or infect him, and Milk hadn’t quite decided which fate would be worse.

Before Dark Choco could go for another swing, Purple Yam charged forward with his club at the ready. The Jelly Walker narrowly dodged the attack--Dark Choco’s battle instincts still seemed to be in there, which could provide a challenge--before retaliating with an attack of his own. The two quickly became locked in battle, Dark Choco attacking with an animalistic fervor while Purple Yam was… clearly holding back. Neither of them were willing to crumble someone they loved. Not again.

If they wanted to avoid crumbling Dark Choco and still make it out of this alive, they needed to find another solution. Some way to get rid of the Jelly Walker virus without getting rid of their friend  _ entirely.  _ The only issue was, deflecting attack after attack, Purple Yam didn’t really have much of a chance to think of any solutions. Hopefully, Milk would think of--

“I’m going to try the purifying light again!”

“ _ What?! _ Why?!” Purple Yam shouted, chancing a glance towards his husband before having to dodge a slice from Dark Choco’s sword.

“It might work this time! It’s worth a shot!”

_ It didn’t work last time, but okay. _

“Okay, Milk, but be careful--”

Before he could finish, Dark Choco lunged under the swing of his club and tackled him to the ground. The Jelly Walker, this twisted version of their friend,  _ Angel’s godfather _ , loomed before him, drooling pink jam that unceremoniously dripped onto Yam’s cheek. He grimaced at the sensation, but he couldn’t look away from the one good eye that glowed an otherworldly gold as it shone through the thick purple jelly coating his face. He sensed that at any moment the Jelly Walker would lunge forward and attack, and there was nothing he could really do to stop it--

“I, Milk Cookie, will purify you of the toxins that have taken over your mind and body!” Milk Cookie called out as he lifted his mace to the heavens. A bright blue light gathered around its tip, glowing around his head like a halo. “With this light, I awaken you from the virus’ grip and--” 

The bright light caught the Jelly Walker’s attention, and with a roar, it leapt off of Purple Yam and charged forward. Milk’s eyes widened, but before he could move his shield to block the crazed Cookie, it was upon him. He let out a scream as he was caught in the neck by its teeth. His white shirt, already dirtied with Cookie dust, was stained a stark crimson and violet as jelly drained down from the wound and the Jelly Walker’s mouth, and for a moment he choked on his own strawberry jam. Milk Angel let out a distressed squeal and had to be held back by Firestarter, who was desperately biting its wing to restrain it.

“ _ Milk!! _ ” Purple Yam screamed, his voice breaking in his throat. Milk’s mace slipped out of his hand as his grip slackened. For a moment he desperately reached over Dark Choco’s shoulder, as if hoping to take Purple Yam’s hand in his own. The instant his back hit the ground, though, he let out another scream, gasping from the pain, his hands clawing at the rocky floor until they became bloody with strawberry jam. Dark Choco Cookie was  _ still biting ravenously _ , snarling like a feral beast _ . _

“Yam…” He managed through the gasps. “I’m… sorry… I-I don’t… want to go...”

“Milk,  _ no-- _ ” he rasped, gripping his club tight as if it were Milk’s own hand he was holding.

“I… love you, Yam… please, just…”

Before he could finish, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he let out another gasp before choking on foreign fluids overtaking his lungs, falling still as purple jelly dribbled out of his open lips. It wasn’t until then that Dark Choco got off, strawberry jam dripping down his chin as he slowly turned back towards Purple Yam. It had been a  _ long fucking time _ since Yam felt himself shaking in his boots before a foe. He found himself unable to move, to fight, to run.

“Yam… Yam…”

His blood ran cold.

Milk sat up, his eyes that sickening yellow, a crazed smile on his face, purple jelly spreading through his veins until the violet hue spread across his skin, dripping like syrup off of his body. He got onto his knees, reaching out for Yam but falling forward, dragging himself along as if he’d forgotten how to use his legs. “ _ Yam…! _ ” He called out, his voice twisted into a nightmare.

Purple Yam _prayed _this was just a nightmare, that he’d wake up still by Milk’s side. Maybe it was something he ate, maybe he shouldn’t have suggested a horror movie date the night before--he just wanted this to be _over. _But… if this were just a bad dream, he would’ve woken up _hours_ ago. Hell, he’d been pinching himself the whole walk here. This… this wasn’t a nightmare. _This was a_ _living hell._

This wasn’t a fairytale either. There wasn’t any magic that could fix this, or if there was, he sure as hell didn’t know it. There was only one way Purple Yam knew to stop this virus, to save himself, keep their memories alive, but….

_ They’re gone. That’s not his friend. That’s not his  _ husband _ crawling across the floor. These were sick, twisted abominations, using… using hollow shells of what once was to mock him. To taint their memories. He wouldn’t stand for that. _

He screwed his eyes shut, fighting back tears, and let out a strangled battle cry as he spun, swinging his club before him.  _ Wham! Wham!  _ It made impact against dough. 

He shouldn’t have opened his eyes, he shouldn’t have looked. He should’ve just turned around and never looked back, but some dumb part of him opened his eyes--and he’d regret it for the rest of his life. 

He’d gotten Dark Choco in the side. He’d dropped his sword, staggering, clutching the wound as it crumbled beneath his fingertips, as he crumbled into dust. He’d hit Milk in the head, but even still he stared up at him until he slowly crumbled into nothing. 

For a moment he could’ve  _ sworn  _ his eyes were that sweet, gentle blue again. Then he was nothing, nothing left of him but some white clothes and a gold wedding band, reflecting the pink of the darkening sky above.

Purple Yam let his club slip out of his hands, let it roll away from his reach as he fell to his knees and let out a scream. Nearby, Milk Angel cried an endless stream of milky tears, and Dark Spirit Helmet let out a pained howl.

Even if Millennial Tree could forgive Purple Yam for this, he could never forgive himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the chapter! You survived!  
This chapter was beta'ed by violetinfidel and worriedindigo! If you aren't following them on Twitter and Tumblr yet... what are y'all waiting for, they're so cool. Fanta and I are also cool! Feel free to check us out at 105ttt or anipwrites on Twitter or Tumblr! And don't forget Fanta's got other Cookie Run fics on her profile here if you want to _branch_ out a bit!  
I know I've started college and all, but I should still be able to keep the Tuesday-Friday post schedule for this fic. It's already finished and literally all I gotta do is reread for grammar mistakes and then convert the doc and then add notes and then post it. I'm just... a bean.  
In a similar manner to how we revisited Purple Yam and Milk today, Friday we're going to see what another cookie is up to! But I won't _leaf_ you hanging, I promise I'll post on Friday--I have no classes then!  
See you all next time!  
~Ani____


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millennial Tree continues his journey back to the Sacred Forest, but just as he's even beginning to get the chance to mourn he's interrupted by a Cookie in need? Can he finally save someone from the virus, or will his magic fail yet again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops down from the ceiling* Welcome to _Fear the Jelly Walkers_ \- Chapter 6!  
~plz ignore that its late I promise it was ready earlier but I conked out on my keyboard~  
This chapter is another fun one! Also I lied last week, this chapter is the direct midpoint of this story-prepare yourselves.  
Can't think of anything else to say for the top notes so here's the chapter have fun!__

Millennial Tree stopped running. 

Well, to claim he simply  _ ‘stopped running’ _ implied some sort of grace, some sort of intention to the act. No, he’d admit, he’d flat-out  _ collapsed _ . It was like one second, he was running as fast as he could, and the next, he’d found his face in the dirt. The ichor in his veins was burning, and for just a few moments he doubted he had the strength to get back up. Make that longer than a few minutes, nearly a whole day--he’d even fallen asleep laying there, though the rest-trance he’d entered barely gave him more energy. 

_ This was pathetic. _ He’d seen  _ child  _ Cookies run far,  _ far  _ longer than he had just now, even if he’d been running faster—and they got up faster too. He didn’t consider using up most of his energy in battle much of an excuse either-- _ if it hadn’t saved his fellow Spirits, then it was wasted, was it not? _ His fellow Spirits… If exhaustion had made him fall, sheer  _ misery _ kept him weighted to the ground. 

He’d probably have laid there for ages—let the plants grow over his body until he was buried away from the world around him—had he not heard quiet chirping beside him. He turned his head to see Emerald Golem down on the ground, looking concerned. 

“Emerald Golem…?” He murmured, sitting up to take the Pet into his arms. It jumped into his embrace almost immediately, crying tears of crystal. He held it close, breathing deeply, trying to restrain his own tears. It didn’t work for long, and before long he found himself using Emerald Golem as a crutch just as much as the Pet was using him as one. 

_ Was he truly powerless to stop this madness? To save his son? _ Moonlight had said that all of Cookiekind was resting on his shoulders, and he knew it to be true—but he didn’t even know how to  _ begin _ to fix this mess. His purification magic didn’t work against it, and the only person he knew who could even  _ begin  _ to cancel out his magic, well… He’d need a lot of time to recuperate his energy before even  _ thinking _ about facing her alone. In order to save Cookiekind, he’d have to… retreat and take a long nap?  _ Wasn’t that kind of  _ pathetic _ ? _ By the time he had enough energy, there may not be any Cookies left. Were there any Cookies left  _ now _ \-- _ ? _

A bright purple flash of light shone through the forest, trees casting long shadows under its glow, before the light shifted to a myriad of colors. Loud zaps seemed to course through the air, almost like single beats to a song on a skipping record. _What was that?_ _Could it be… another Cookie?_ He certainly hadn’t seen any Jelly Walkers light up anything like that.

“Come along,” he said, rising to his feet and letting Emerald Golem rise out of his hands to hover beside him. He brushed the dirt off of his garments before making his way towards the light, steeling himself for an altercation. The gold armor, usually weightless to him, felt all too heavy on his shoulders now, but he kept on.  _ If he could save  _ one  _ Cookie,  _ just one _ … _

As he got closer to the source of the lights and sounds, he heard the garbled sounds of Jelly Walkers, the wails of a Pet, and the screams of a Cookie. Suddenly, that armor wasn’t so heavy anymore as he ran on toward the battle. 

Nearly thirty Jelly Walkers had swarmed, and from the looks of it, even more had been present. Piles of crumbled Cookies were gathered around, most of them suspended within a thick purple sludge, but one or two that weren’t…

“Help!! Somebody!!” a Cookie screamed. “Oh, Millennial Tree, help me!!”

Without even needing to be commanded, Emerald Golem grew to its full size and crashed forwards, crushing five Jelly Walkers under its weight. With a gesture of Millennial Tree’s hand, vines ripped through the earth, grabbing the monsters and crumbling them with a few squeezes. Alongside the laser blasts from the Cookie they were saving, they managed to get the Jelly Walker’s threatening clutches away from the Cookie and eventually defeat all the others that had flooded the area.

The Cookie stood there, panting. The screened glasses on their face had cracked and fallen askew on their nose--behind the glitching lights, Millennial Tree could see wide purple eyes staring at the battleground around them. Their twin ponytails were unkempt, strands of rainbow-colored hair had been ripped out of their head. Scratchmarks decorated their face and arms, but Millennial Tree didn’t see any bites on their person. 

After a moment of staring at the crumbled Cookies around them, they lifted their gaze and turned to look his way. “Thanks for coming to help me. I thought I was a… a…” Their eyes widened even more, if possible, as they finally laid eyes on him. They lifted a hand to their mouth, shocked into silence. “You’re… y-you’re…”

Millennial Tree couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at the Cookie’s shock, though he couldn’t blame them. He rarely appeared to other Cookies asides from his fellow Spirits. “Yes, it is me. You did call for me, did you not?”

“I-I guess I did, I… just… didn’t know you answered those…”

“I suppose you could say I was in the area.”

“I… why?” The Cookie blinked back tears, but they kept coming, streaming down their cheeks even as they wiped them away with their hand. “Why is this h-happening? L-Lemon, a-and… Pink Choco… so many Cookies, w-why is this happening?! What’s going on?!”

Millennial Tree felt his shoulders sink. He wanted to be sucked up by the earth below his feet, to turn invisible.  _ What could he tell this poor, suffering Cookie? They’d lost their friends and family, and the one person who should’ve had an answer was just as clueless and powerless to stop it as they were. _ “I… This was not… I did not cause this. I am sorry I have no other answers, but… I am trying to find a solution, and until I do, I will allow you to reside in my Sacred Forest. It will be safe there. I promise you that. On my honor, I promise you that.”

The Cookie nodded numbly, hesitating a moment. They stepped toward two crumbled Cookies, reaching out to grab a lemon cube left among the dust before stopping, looking up at him. “Can you…?” The Pets of the two crumbled Cookies looked away from their mourning to look at him as well, hope in their eyes. 

Millennial Tree knelt down beside the crumbled Cookies, closing his eyes, letting what energy he had thrum through him. With it, he could see their lights, their spirits.  _ Lemon Cookie. Pink Choco Cookie.  _ They’d fallen in this battle, but… but not before being bitten. Even if he were to revive them now, they would turn to Jelly Walkers a few moments after awakening. From what he’d seen, very  _ painfully,  _ too. And he had no way of relieving them from this pain asides from crumbling them yet again--he didn’t want to put any Cookie through such a thing, dying only to die again instants later. So he looked up at the Cookie-- _ DJ Cookie _ , he could now tell. “I am sorry, but they were both bitten. Should I revive them now, they would simply turn. I have no way to counteract the virus yet. But once I find a way to do so, I will bring them back.”

The Cookie nodded, mumbling a quiet  _ “Okay,”  _ before taking a hold of the lemon cube and a small pink pistol. Then they looked back to him and nodded again. “Lead the way.”

The two walked on, the Pets following beside them. DJ Cookie’s Rave Machine was continuing to use its effect on them, even though the battle was over. Pink Candy and Electro Lemon hung back a bit, barely floating, as if weighed down by the loss of their owners. Emerald Golem had grown in size once again to carry the two on its back. DJ Cookie was mostly silent as they walked, never really looking away from Millennial Tree. They seemed especially interested in his antlers and the vines growing on them. 

“...why are your vines withered?” They eventually asked.  _ His vines were withered? _ He reached up a hand to feel along one of the leaves--it had, indeed, withered a bit. He supposed he’d used a lot more energy than he’d given himself credit for. 

“I was in a battle yesterday, against thousands of Jelly Walkers. I must have used a lot of my energy fighting them, but please, do not worry. I will recover. I will just need to rest once we get to the Forest.”

“Oh…  _ thousands? _ Do you… a-are there any Cookies left asides from us?”

“Well, I am certain there are  _ some _ who have survived this. Once you and I return to the Forest, then--”

Before he could finish his thought, Rave Machine stopped its effect, the glowing buttons along its body dimming. Almost instantly, DJ Cookie let out a scream, collapsing to the ground and curling into a ball. They clutched their stomach and let out another weak cry, gasping for air, choking. Rave Machine immediately flew to its owners side, buzzing worriedly. This looked all too familiar.

_ Cookies could be turned from scratches as well? Or… _ Millennial Tree looked at the Cookie’s leg, seeing a bite mark on their calf through the fabric of their pants.  _ How didn’t he notice? How hadn’t  _ either  _ of them noticed? _

_ Rave Machine must have been trying to heal them. That’s why they didn’t feel anything until now.  _

Millennial Tree knelt down beside the Cookie, putting a hand on their arm and focusing. Gold and white flowers bloomed around his feet as he focused what energy he had into healing this Cookie, purifying the tainted jelly from this Cookie in a desperate attempt to heal them. As the screams became louder, and their skin turned slick with jelly under his touch, he knew it wouldn’t work. 

“P-Please!!” DJ Cookie screamed. “It hurts!!  _ It hurts!! _ ”

“I know…” He said, though he wasn’t sure he could fully imagine the scope of pain these Cookies experienced as their bodies changed like this. He hadn’t felt such pain since the Scarlet Curse, and even then, it had been briefly before he retreated to his tree form. 

The issue was, he couldn’t heal this Cookie, try as he might. If he didn’t do something, they’d continue suffering until they turned into a Jelly Walker. The only thing he could do was…

Millennial Tree put a hand to DJ Cookie’s forehead, softly singing an ancient melody under his breath as he focused his energy. The Cookie’s screams stopped, and they hummed softly as their eyes peacefully drifted closed, falling asleep to the lulling energy. Seconds later, they crumbled beneath his touch--painlessly, but still crumbling. He sat there in silence for a moment, even as Rave Machine beeped and buzzed frantically, still singing the ancient song. 

_ Would there be no end for all this pain, all this loss? Was crumbling Cookies all he was good for anymore? Would he ever find the solution to Dark Enchantress’ new curse, or would this truly be the fall of Cookiekind?  _

He was stirred from his thoughts by Emerald Golem, who had come to a solemn rest beside him but now nudged his arm, prompting him further.  _ Right _ . If there was any hope to stopping this, he’d have to keep going forward. He’d make things right again. He’d restore Cookiekind, bring them back from the dark pit they’d found themselves flung into. 

“Come along,” he said to the Pets behind him, each still mourning for their owners in some form. “We must go to the Sacred Forest. We will find a way to fix this.”

He chanced one more glance at the crumbled DJ Cookie, taking up the lemon cube, the pink pistol, and the cracked visor glasses they’d left behind, and ran towards the Forest. The heavy thuds of Emerald Golem told him that the Pets were following him, which brought him  _ some _ comfort. 

It took all too long for him to return to the Forest, even while running, and yet he saw no living Cookies his entire journey there.  _ Were they all  _ gone _ ? Had every cookie fallen victim to the virus? _ He stopped walking a moment, the thought filling him with dread. No, it couldn’t be true—he didn’t  _ want _ it to be true.  _ In fact… logically, it couldn’t even be true? _ Not every Cookie lived in that town--some lived outside of it, in the mountains, the forests, the sea ports. And even so, Fire Spirit had told him some Cookies had escaped. 

He closed his eyes, focusing deeply, trying to hear any far out cries. With all the energy he’d used these past two days, it was more of a struggle than usual, but eventually he could hear the heartbeats of a few Cookies throughout their world. Finally, he could breathe easy.  _ Some Cookies were alive out there. _ But for how long? He was so low on energy, he wasn’t sure he could reach any of them and still be of any help. The most help he could offer was returning to the Sacred Forest to regain his strength. So he journeyed onwards, his footsteps leaving lush grass and wildflowers behind him. It wasn’t far now. 

The instant he passed the magical barrier into his forest, he took a moment to lean against one of the nearby trees.  _ By his honor, he hadn’t run that long in decades, let alone two days in a row.  _ He wasn’t sure he’d appreciated Fire Spirit’s portals as much as he did now, when they were unavailable to him. He needed to catch his breath, let his ichor stop burning in his veins. Even now, the magical aura of the Forest was filling his lungs, giving him new strength. He could think of a solution here, try his magics and find a cure to--

“Mister Millennial Tree?”

His gaze shot forward to where Peppermint Cookie had stepped out from behind a tree. Still clutching their precious conch shell tight, their eyes wide with worry. They took a few more steps toward him before stopping, looking around. 

“Where’s Momma?”

“I… she…” Millennial Tree, in all his wisdom, wasn’t sure what to say—wasn’t sure what he  _ could _ say.  _ This poor Cookie… _

Before he knew it, he was on his knees, hugging the child Cookie close. “I-I’m sorry…”

“Wh-Where’s Momma Sea Fairy?” They asked again, their voice quieter. Millennial Tree felt tears streaming down his cheeks, and he could do nothing but hug the Cookie as tightly as he could.

“I’m so sorry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squints* this chapter's really short isn't it. Oh well.  
This chapter was beta'ed by violetinfidel and worriedindigo! This story is written by 105ttt and anipwrites! This chaos was brought to you by *static noises*!  
The story's going to start _coming together_ now! You guys sure are in for a real _adventure,_ so keep reading and we'll keep delivering!  
I'm gonna post an art for this chapter... eventually, on my social medias. Once I finish it, anyways. So I guess uh. We authors are art appreciators so feel free to yeet Things at us and we will Scream And Cry Tears Of Joy.  
But yeah long story short I'm hella excited to post the next chapter of this fic its, like, one of the longest chapters if not *the* longest chapter so **p r e p a r e y o u r s e l v e s !**  
See you all Tuesday!  
_~Ani___****____


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the final survivors find one another and join together for survival. Their plan? Book it for the Sacred Forest as quickly as possible and seek shelter and a solution to this apocalypse. But another unwelcome surprise may find them along their way... will they survive the journey's beginning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *collapses on the floor* hey sup Welcome to _Fear the Jelly Walkers_ \- Chapter 7!  
'But Ani,' you say, 'its Thursday. It's neither Tuesday nor Friday. Why are you updating so late yet so early at the same time?'  
Okay see here's the scalding hot tea--this chapter is _really long_. 'How long?' You ask.' *rubs hands together* oh boy here we go.  
Each chapter posted so far averages out to be about 5 and a half pages. This one's 26 pages long. 26. Without the chapter notes, this story so far is around ~19,600 words long. This document alone is 14,319 words _before _adding the chapter notes. So yeah with college classes draining the life and energy from my body it... took a bit, and I'm not gonna be updating Friday because of it so I figured I'd just update it now.  
_Anywho!_ This chapter is long, and _very fun!_ There's memes, there's action, there's angst, theres found family and this is the _last chapter where someone dies_ so let's start playing some games again! For this chapter, it's really just this one game...  
\- Fanta and I both worked a lot on this chapter, and we dare you to guess _who wrote what parts._ It's not gonna be easy, but for reference Fanta did most of the work on Chapters 1, 2, and 3 and I did most of Chapters 4, 5, and 6. _Comment your answers below and you'll get a shoutout!_  
Anyways yeah hope you guys enjoy the chapter! There's some small time jumps in this chapter and a lot of shifting perspectives, so prepare yourselves!________________

Purple Yam was walking through the forest in a daze. He knew not what it was that was giving him the strength to put one foot in front of the other except the pure anger--the pure  _ hatred-- _ he felt towards the Jelly Walkers. He had finally come to realize that these monsters were no longer Cookies. Their personhood had been forfeit the moment they had taken everything away from him--his child, his friend, and now his husband. He was back to square one, alone with just his Pet to keep him company in this cold, unforgiving world.

Or at least, he would think so, except now he had all these Pets with him to remind him of who he’d lost. Milk Angel, who had become exhausted from weeping, was being carried gently by Firestarter, while Dark Spirit Helmet carried Celestial Star, who still couldn’t smile no matter how hard it tried. Every now and then, Firestarter would come to Purple Yam’s side and gently nibble at his dreadlocks to try to get a laugh out of him and cheer him up, but Purple Yam would just sigh and rub its head. He couldn’t laugh at a time like this.

_ He’d let his guard down. Shit! This was what he got for getting too close, for letting himself go, for not shutting away his heart. He’d known from a young age that the world was not a happy place--that if he was vulnerable for even one second, he’d only get hurt… And now that he’d let his guard down, the world was coming to kick him in the ass. Dammit! _

But he couldn’t sit around moping about it, he knew that much--and he had no intention to do so. With all these Pets needing somewhere to recuperate and relax after what they’d witnessed, he had no time to feel sorry for himself. He really did pity the poor things. They hadn’t asked to be involved in this, and they certainly hadn’t asked for their owners to be taken from them.  _ But nobody had asked for this entire mess in the first place. _

But where could they go? Even Dark Choco’s cavern way out in the  _ middle of nowhere _ had fallen to the virus, and the town was a no-go for sure. Purple Yam shivered at the thought of the town now being completely overrun by those sadistic  _ demons _ , sniffing out the last living Cookies who were probably hiding somewhere and cowering in fear, just waiting for the pain of a bite and the pressure of Jelly filling their lungs to lull them to their eternal sleep. Would there be  _ anywhere  _ left in the Cookie Kingdom for him to run to? Or would he be forced to keep moving, only stopping to sleep when the exhaustion was too much? He had to think of something--if not for his  _ own  _ sake, then for the sake of the Pets. He owed it to his fallen loved ones to keep their Pets safe. Even if he were to perish, he wanted to perish knowing that they were somewhere safe. He needed to find somewhere remote, somewhere where  _ no _ Cookie would dare go, somewhere like...

“ _ The Dragon’s Valley! _ ” He yelled out to no one. The sudden noise made Firestarter and Dark Spirit Helmet squeal, and they nearly dropped their cargo.

“The Dragon’s Valley! No one in their right  _ mind  _ would go there… Well, except for that Dino-Sour Cookie guy… But if any Jelly Walkers even  _ thought  _ about going there, their stupid, sorry asses would just fall into the volcanoes!” Purple Yam said with a nod and turned around to face the Pets floating behind him.

“We’re going to Dragon’s Valley! It’s really dangerous, but if we go there, I promise I’ll find us somewhere you all can rest, okay?”

Firestarter and Dark Spirit Helmet nodded, while Celestial Star made a small squeak to show its agreement. Milk Angel was still passed out. Purple Yam figured he would just explain the situation when it woke up.

And with that, Purple Yam led the way, clutching his club tightly and keeping his eyes wide open for any signs of a threat, the Pets following close behind.

* * *

When Dino-Sour awoke from his slumber, his eyes were greeted with the interior of a cave rather than the inside of his tent.  _ What?! Where  _ was  _ he?!  _ He jumped to his feet with a yell, but was too clumsy with sleep to make much use of the move and fell back with a flurry of his arms--only to bang his head against a hard cave wall.

“Ow…” He groaned as he rubbed his head to ease the pain. He saw that he had awoken Cotton Candy Bird and Dino-Egg with the noise, and now they both sleepily floated in the air, slowly turning around to judge their surroundings.

_ Ah, right. They’d ended up in this cave after what happened to Cotton Candy and Jellysaur… _ The thought of Cotton Candy as a Jelly Walker brought tears to Dino-Sour’s eyes. He’d been running for his life that night, so he couldn’t get a very good look at her, but now that he was sitting there, his mind had all the time in the world to fill the missing gaps in his memory. Her beautiful, fluffy hair… her soft, warm dough… her sweet, gentle eyes… all of it, gone. Now she was doomed to walk forever, soulless and empty. He just couldn’t  _ fathom  _ it.  _ Not his Cotton Candy. _ She was anything  _ but  _ soulless and empty. She was  _ radiant _ , and  _ curious _ , and  _ joyful _ , and--

Dino-Sour’s train of thought was interrupted by Dino-Egg, who had rested itself against his chest and was nuzzling him slowly. He did his best to smile and gently pet it in return, only now cognizant of the tears falling down his face.

“Sorry, bud. I was just thinkin’ about her. I didn’t mean to wake ya up.”

He looked at Cotton Candy Bird, who was quietly sitting near the cave’s exit, looking out into the endless forest expanse outside.

“Hey, Birdie. Come over here for a sec, will ya?”

Cotton Candy Bird flinched at the nickname that Cotton Candy Cookie always used for it, and Dino-Sour heard a soft sob.

“Sorry. Do you not want me to call ya that?” Dino-Sour asked, his voice falling with each word.

He was answered by a small peck on the cheek as Cotton Candy Bird flew over to sit on his shoulder. Dino-Sour took that to mean the nickname was alright and gently stroked its fluffy feathers. Cotton Candy Bird cooed happily and nuzzled his hand.

“I’m glad you two are holdin’ up so well.  _ I’m  _ the crybaby here, huh? I can’t stop thinkin’ about her no matter how hard I try…”

The two Pets made themselves eye-level with him and tried their best to smile back at him. He chuckled and held them both in his arms.

“We’ll figure somethin’ out, I promise! The three of us will be okay! I’ll get us out of this mess somehow. We just gotta find somewhere safe where we can rest and think… But where do we go? The world’s so big and dangerous, ya know? I’ve been practically everywhere, and I’m _still _amazed by it… There’s so many adventures just waitin’ to happen, and I wanted to share them all with Cotton Candy, but… I guess that’s not happenin’, huh?”  
Dino-Egg and Cotton Candy Bird frowned. Dino-Sour sighed.

“Sorry, sorry. Got distracted again. Let’s see… What do ya think, Dino-Egg? Got any ideas?”

Dino-Egg nodded and bit at his clothes. Dino-Sour’s eyes widened.

“ _ Dragon’s Valley? _ Really? I know we go there a lot, so we wouldn’t get lost or anythin’, but it’s kinda dangerous.”

Dino-Egg nodded at him again.

“Are ya sayin’ that’s a good thing? Because the Jelly Walkers would have no chance of makin’ it through there?”

Dino-Egg squealed with delight. Dino-Sour smiled wide and snuggled his Pet close.

“You’re a  _ genius _ , buddy! I love it. Let’s go soon, okay?”

The two Pets nodded, and Dino-Sour finally stood, full of newfound hope and determination. As long as he knew the Jelly Walkers couldn’t reach him once they made it to the Valley, he’d march on. He’d do it for her. He’d do it for  _ everyone _ .

The small entourage of Cookie and Pets left the cave and faced the morning sun with the biggest smiles they could muster. Cotton Candy Bird happily chirped a song, hoping maybe it would reach its owner’s ears miles away and give her one last shred of joy, as it did for Dino-Sour and Dino-Egg.

* * *

How long had it been since he’d left the park? Kiwi had no idea. He just knew he needed to keep driving until the gas tank was empty or until one of those monsters got him. Whichever came first.

He absentmindedly rested one hand on Kiwi Bird’s head. It chirped and nuzzled his hand in return.  _ Good. _ The Pets were still with him. He had feared that maybe they’d already been taken from him too. ‘ _ Could Jelly Walkers even infect Pets?’  _ he wondered. He had no idea, but he sure hoped the hell not. If he lost Kiwi Bird or Pancake Frisbee, he wasn’t sure what he would do. He’d  _ really _ be alone then. It was funny. He’d always claim he was a lone wolf and flip on his sunglasses just to make Pancake and Roll Cake laugh, but he wasn’t sure if he ever really meant it. He’d give just about anything to see them both laugh one last time.

He couldn’t be alone with his thoughts like this while driving. One lapse of focus, and he might end up surrounded by a swarm of Jelly Walkers with no way out. That, or he’d end up riding off some cliff somewhere and falling to his death. But was that last thing really so bad at this point?  _ Aw, great. Now he sounded like Roll Cake when he was having one of those days. _

He had to keep going, not because he necessarily wanted to continue living in this hellish world overrun with hungry, cannibalistic monsters, but because he knew if Roll Cake were alive, he’d be yelling at him, calling him an absolute moron, telling him he needed to carry on as he always did when the going got tough. And Roll Cake would be right. Kiwi hadn’t gotten to where he was now--or at least, where he had been this morning, before everything fell apart--by sitting around when things looked bad. It was by living the solitary, unforgiving life of a homeless biker for so long that he acquired the willpower he needed to be successful in life. If he wasn’t willing to chase his dreams, to chase the life he wanted, he’d never get it. He knew that  _ all  _ too well.

But where did he go from here? He had no home to go to. He had no loved ones left other than his Pet. Going back to the town was out of the question. The only foreseeable option for the time being was to go to his regular relaxation spot--a seaside cliff far away from town, where he was free to listen to the calming waves of the ocean and just think. He’d be safe there--or at least, he hoped he would. He’d rest there and think about his next path of action. Until he did, the memory of Roll Cake and Pancake wasn’t going to leave him alone.

He sped off into the night, not taking a second to look behind him. The past was gone. It was time to move on from this old town--and the two dear Cookies he’d left behind.

* * *

It seemed like it took hours of walking, but when Purple Yam found himself standing at the edge of a familiar cliff in Dragon’s Valley, he dropped to his knees and breathed a sigh of relief. ‘ _ No more walking for today _ ,’ he thought. This would be good enough for now. He’d set up camp and let himself and the Pets rest.

Seeing that Purple Yam had finally stopped his long march, the Pets behind him slowly fell to the ground and let themselves relax. Celestial Star hopped down from Dark Spirit Helmet’s head and lay down on the ground before dozing off. Dark Spirit Helmet then helped Firestarter gently set Milk Angel down from its head and set it on the ground next to Celestial Star.

“Oh? Are you all tired too? Ready for a nice rest?” Purple Yam smirked and gave Firestarter a noogie. It squealed happily and bit his hand, making Purple Yam laugh. It may be hotter than hell in the Dragon’s Valley, but Purple Yam couldn’t have cared less. He was just relieved that he could rest here without having to constantly fear that a Jelly Walker would take him by surprise.

He looked down at his hand as Firestarter let go and motioned to somewhere in the distance.

“What’s up? You’re going somewhere? Don’t you want to rest?”

Firestarter shook its head and floated away hurriedly. Purple Yam had half a mind to follow it and make sure nothing happened to it, but by the time he had made up his mind and made sure the other Pets knew where he was going, Firestarter was already back with a flower in its mouth.

“What do you have there? Who’s that for?”

Firestarter grinned and slowly floated down to Milk Angel’s side. It dropped the flower by the sleeping Pet’s side and then licked its face until it woke up. Upon awakening, Milk Angel saw the flower lying by its side, then saw Firestarter sitting next to it with a smile on its face. It wept a milky tear of joy, which Firestarter licked away. Purple Yam couldn’t help but smile as well. Firestarter was a real bratty baby at times, but it had a heart of gold. He wished Milk could have seen the whole thing. He was sure it would have made him cry along with his Pet. Like owner, like Pet, he supposed.

Having given its gift, Firestarter returned to its usual spot on Purple Yam’s head and began nibbling at his dreadlocks.

“What? Are you waiting for me to say something like ‘Oh, Firestarter, you’re so sweet and generous!’  _ Yeah, right _ , you little rascal.”

Firestarter blew a raspberry and started chewing on Purple Yam’s hair more vigorously. Purple Yam removed the Pet from his head and blew a raspberry back at it. Celestial Star and Dark Spirit Helmet looked at the two of them, confused. The relationship between this owner and Pet was…  _ something _ , to say the least.

Purple Yam put Firestarter on the ground with the other Pets and went straight to work, straying from the campsite while searching for supplies he could use to make a simple campfire. Nightfall was upon them, and even if he didn’t have a tent or sleeping bag, he could at least make a fire to keep them warm for a while. He didn’t want to see the Pets suffering from the cold. Maybe he’d let them snuggle close just for one night if they got cold. He’d have to be careful not to roll over and crush them, but he knew that if he did, Firestarter would just bite him until he woke up and then bark at him until his ears rang. The mental image of Firestarter, a baby potato, barking ceaselessly at him as if to scold him made him chuckle.

The Pets were playing a game of tag when he returned to the campsite with his supplies. Firestarter, who was a sore loser like its owner, pouted and blew a raspberry when it was tagged by Dark Spirit Helmet. Still angry, Firestarter bit Milk Angel’s wing, which caused it to cry out in pain and then rush into Purple Yam’s arms.

“_No!_ _Wait!_ I’m holding firewoo-” Purple Yam warned, but it was too late. He let go of the supplies he’d gathered and caught Milk Angel. It snuggled close to his chest, trying to hide from its bully. Firestarter laughed with malicious delight.

“Firestarter. _ Be nice. _ We only bite  _ me _ , remember?”

Firestarter huffed and turned away from him. He huffed back and then carefully stroked Milk Angel.

“Alright, everyone. I’m going to make a fire, and then we all need to go to sleep. We’ve had a long day. Don’t give me that look, Firestarter,” Purple Yam said as he glared at his Pet, who groaned when it heard the word  _ ‘sleep.’ _

“Well, if  _ you  _ want to stay up, by all means, go for it. But I’m not carrying you around tomorrow.”

Firestarter snarled at him as if to say, ‘ _ Oh yeah? I’ll just sit on your head and bite your hair, ugly!’ _ Purple Yam imitated its snarl back at it, which made it huff again.

Celestial Star watched curiously as Purple Yam started the campfire, never having seen one before. It was barely noticeable, but the Pet was starting to glow again softly. ‘ _ That means its spirits are rising again, thank goodness _ ,’ Purple Yam thought. They would be okay-- _ somehow. _ As long as they had hope; that’s what Milk always said.  _ There is always hope _ .

After the fire was made, Purple Yam sat down with a sigh. The Pets all sat close to him and purred contentedly at the warmth of the fire. It seemed as though things were finally calming down--until Purple Yam heard approaching footsteps. The sound made his heart skip a beat, and in an instant he was up, holding his club in both hands, ready to strike.

_ No! Please! There shouldn’t have been any way for them to find us! Please, you’ve got to be kidding me-- _

The moment he could make out the outline of a Cookie, he began his attack, swinging his club with reckless abandon.

“Wait! Stop!  _ Stop! _ It’s _ me! _ ”

Its voice was…  _ normal? _ Was this a regular Cookie? Purple Yam stopped his attack but kept his club at the ready as he studied the Cookie’s face with the firelight as best as he could. When he recognized who it was, he let the club slip from his hands.

“ _ Dino-Sour Cookie? _ The guy who likes to hang out with Jellysaurs?”

“Yeah! It’s me! I remember you! You’re Purple Yam Cookie!”

“It’s really you?”

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t it be me?”

“I… I don’t know. Ever since the Jelly Walkers arrived, I’ve been on-edge, and I’m not sure if there’s anyone I know left…”

“Oh. You’re alone too? But I see you’ve got lots of Pets with ya,” Dino-Sour said as he glanced behind Purple Yam and saw all the Pets huddling together for safety near the campfire. He waved at them with a smile and showed them Dino-Egg and Cotton Candy Bird. They calmed down at the sight of their fellow Pets and floated over to greet them. The two Cookies smiled as the Pets exchanged happy squeals and nuzzled each other.

“You asked if I was alone  _ ‘too’ _ ... Does that mean that there aren’t any other Cookies with you?” Purple Yam asked.

Dino-Sour shook his head. “Nope. It’s just me and these two,” he answered as he motioned to Dino-Egg and Cotton Candy Bird.

“I see… Well, two heads are better than one. Why don’t you stay here for the night? I’ve got a nice fire going,” Purple Yam motioned to the camp.

“Are ya sure?”

“Of course I am. You helped me when I was lost here. It’s the least I can do. We’re friends, right?”

“Y-yeah! Thank you so much.”

Purple Yam nodded and walked back to his spot by the fire, waving for the Pets to follow him back. Dino-Sour grinned.  _ He’d found another Cookie! _ Things were starting to get better, slowly but surely.

Soon everyone had fallen asleep, and as the last embers of the campfire died out, Purple Yam felt Firestarter snuggle up next to him and blow one more raspberry.  _ Was this how it said ‘goodnight’? Little bastard _ . Purple Yam blew a raspberry back at the Pet and then let himself drift off to the world of dreams.

Hours later, he woke up to the feeling of something wet stroking his cheek. When he opened his eyes, he saw Firestarter sitting on his chest, panting excitedly like a dog. It had been licking him to wake him up, and now that he was awake, it immediately bit his nose. Purple Yam sat up with a start.

“ _ Hey! _ Just because you’re teething doesn’t make me your chew toy!  _ Stop that! _ ” He said as he pulled the Pet away. It snarled at him and then floated over to where Milk Angel slept and began licking it as well. When the sleeping Pet woke up, Firestarter nuzzled it gently. Milk Angel responded by nuzzling back, and they both purred happily.

“Well, would ya look at that! Those two get along just as well as their owners.”

Purple Yam looked towards the source of the voice and found Dino-Sour already awake, feeding Jellies to the other Pets. Dino-Sour waved when he noticed Purple Yam staring at him.

“Mornin’! Did ya sleep well? Or at least, as well as ya can in the cold, without a blanket, durin’ the apocalypse and all…” Dino-Sour asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

“I slept well, yeah. What about you?”

“I’m rested and ready to go! I’m always sleepin’ in places like this!” Dino-Sour affirmed with a grin.

“Well, that’s a relief. I’m trusting you to navigate us through this place like last time.”

“Heh! Easy-peasy! I know this place like the back of my hand!”

“Right…”

“But where exactly are we headed after here?”

Purple Yam looked down in thought. “Honestly, I don’t know yet… I don’t know where to go from here. This was the safest place I could think of.”

“Have ya thought about the Sacred Forest?”

“The  _ what? _ ”

“The Sacred Forest! Where Millennial Tree Cookie and the other Spirits live! Maybe they could help us figure out how to fix this mess!”

“I always thought the Spirits were just a fairytale.”

“Nah, man! I’ve seen one of them myself right here in Dragon’s Valley!”

“Really?” Purple Yam asked, eyes wide.

“Yeah! His name’s Fire Spirit Cookie! He was born here!”

“I had no idea…”

“Well, now ya do! I got a feelin’ they can help us restore all the Cookies that have been crumbled and heal the ones that are infected.”

“It’s worth a shot. We don’t really have any other options,” Purple Yam sighed.

“Then it’s settled! Next stop, the Sacred Forest!”

“Right, right. But we should probably feed this little one right here before it chows down on both of us,” Purple Yam said as he held up Firestarter, who was happily nibbling away at his fingers. Dino-Sour laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, give it here! I got some tasty Jellies I know it’ll love!”

After offering some red Jellies to Firestarter, which it absolutely adored, Dino-Sour carefully offered some blue Jellies to Milk Angel as well and cradled it in his arms as it ate.

“This Pet is so gentle! What a cutie.”

“Just like its owner…”

“Oh yeah! Isn’t this Milk Cookie’s Pet? Where is he? Were ya babysittin’ this little one for him before ya had to dash when the Jelly Walkers showed up?”

Dino-Sour got no response. Even the Pets had stopped eating and were looking around shyly, not making a sound.

“Oh…” Dino-Sour frowned. “Ya don’t wanna talk about it?”

Purple Yam shook his head, his gaze fixed away from Dino-Sour. Dino-Sour responded with a nod.

“I got it. I’m sorry. I won’t press any further.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

And with that, everyone in the party silently finished their breakfast.

It was about an hour later when they had finally left the campsite and started their long trek to the Sacred Forest. With Dino-Sour’s guidance, the trip wouldn’t be nearly as difficult, but every now and then, Purple Yam swore he had a low, rugged groan and would draw his club, causing everyone to stop--and every time, it turned out it was just his imagination. Nobody could stay mad at him for it, but he was mad at _himself_. He was subconsciously shifting back to the defensive mode he’d lived in for most of his life--a behavior he adopted after escaping Hell itself. All the stress that had accumulated over the last few days had finally gotten to him. He didn’t _want _to go back to being that way. He _enjoyed _being able to unwind and focus on what was in front of him rather than worry that some unknown threat was out to get him, but it was difficult at a time like this. Firestarter knew this pattern of behavior and refrained from biting him for the whole day, resting quietly on his head and giving him kisses whenever he drew his club. It wasn’t enough to relieve his nerves completely, but the gesture warmed Purple Yam’s heart.

They had been travelling for about half a day, the Pets having made a little game amongst themselves and the two Cookies talking about whatever came to mind to keep them occupied, when they arrived at the ocean’s edge. Deciding it was a good place to rest, Dino-Sour and Purple Yam picked a spot under some palm trees and plopped onto the ground, sighing in relief. The Pets continued to play their little game amongst themselves near the water, occasionally throwing water at each other for a giggle--except for Dino-Egg, who suddenly began flying away into the distance.

“Buddy! Where ya goin’?” Dino-Sour called out. Dino-Egg turned around and panted excitedly, motioning for him to follow it. Dino-Sour looked at Purple Yam and shrugged.

“I gotta see what it’s lookin’ for.”

“That’s alright. I can stay here and watch the other Pets. Just make sure you come back here as soon as possible. Getting split up would seriously hurt us.”

“You got it,” Dino-Sour nodded and then ran off to follow Dino-Egg.

A few minutes later, Purple Yam heard an excited yell in the distance. He looked to where Dino-Sour had ran off with Dino-Egg and was surprised to see Dino-Sour coming back, nearly out of breath. He must have sprinted the whole way back.

“ _ Purple Yam Cookie! _ You and the Pets gotta come with me  _ right now! _ Come on!” Dino-Sour said between gasps, doubled-over. Dino-Egg was buzzing around in the air excitedly, squealing with joy. ‘ _ Whatever the Pet had sniffed out had to be good,’ _ Purple Yam thought.

And he wasn’t let down when the party finally made it to the place Dino-Egg had led Dino-Sour to. It was a cliff overlooking the ocean where the sea breeze gently blew past and provided some comfort in the blaring heat of the afternoon Sun. There, leaning against his motorcycle, was Kiwi Cookie. Pancake Frisbee and Kiwi Bird napped in his lap.

Dino-Sour smiled and, with an excited flap of his arms, ran to Kiwi’s side and held out his hands at him as if presenting something.

“Purple Yam Cookie, meet Kiwi Cookie! He’s one of my best friends!” Then Dino-Sour motioned to Purple Yam like he had done with Kiwi. “Kiwi Cookie, meet Purple Yam Cookie! He’s a buddy of mine! I met him in the Dragon’s Valley, just like when I met you!”

Kiwi tipped his helmet at Purple Yam. “Nice to meet you.”

“Same to you,” Purple Yam murmured. He wasn’t the best at meeting new people.

Dino-Sour was all grins now. “Now we’ve got three Cookies! And, uh…” He took a second to count the Pets. “Eight Pets! We’ve got quite the squad now!”

“We sure do,” Kiwi smiled weakly. He’d been reflecting on many things earlier, and he couldn’t manage to put on his tough, outgoing façade just yet.  _ Well, it wasn’t  _ usually  _ a façade, but in times like these, he couldn’t exactly feel happy. _

“So, you’re joining up with us?” Purple Yam asked.

“I got nowhere else to go,” Kiwi shrugged. “Normally that’s not an issue. I just go wherever the road takes me. But I can’t exactly do that anymore with these Jelly Walker things all over the place.”

“You’ll be safer in a group, Kiwi! That’s why ya gotta go with us to the Sacred Forest!” Dino-Sour declared, putting his hands on his hips.

“Oh? Do you even know where that is, Sour?”

Dino-Sour blushed at the nickname, a wide smile on his face. “I do! I’ve gotten as close to it as I could, but there was a barrier there keepin’ me from enterin’…”

“A  _ what _ ?!” Purple Yam asked, the anger in his voice rising a bit. “There’s a  _ barrier  _ that keeps you from even  _ entering  _ the Forest?! And you didn’t tell me this  _ before?! _ ”

“ _ Chill out, _ Cookie!” Dino-Sour laughed nervously, holding his hands in front of his chest. “I hear that Millennial Tree Cookie will let Cookies pass through the barrier if they’re in dire need!”

“ _ We can’t rely on rumors! _ ” Purple Yam had drawn his club now and pointed it at Dino-Sour. Firestarter tried desperately to push the club away to no avail. Dino-Sour stood his guard and bared his pointed teeth, though Kiwi could see he was sweating in spite of the cool air.

“What other choice do we have? All we can do is ask the Spirits for help!”

“I don’t need to rely on  _ anyone! _ I can see I’ve already been let down by doing just that!” Purple Yam sneered, bringing his club closer to Dino-Sour. Dino-Sour imitated a Jellysaur snarl to signal that he wasn’t backing down.

“Ya want to go off by yourself and  _ die alone? _ By all means, go for it!  _ Be my guest! _ But I’m askin’ ya to  _ trust me. _ I’m tryin’ my best to get us all out of this mess.”

“ _ I never asked you to do that! _ ” Purple Yam yelled.

“_I never said ya did!_” Dino-Sour shouted back.

“I don’t need to trust you! I don’t need to trust  _ anyone! _ I already tried that, and look where it got me…” Purple Yam’s voice sank, catching both Kiwi and Dino-Sour by surprise. Purple Yam dropped his club and caught himself as he felt his knees giving in. He wouldn’t kneel before  _ anyone _ , not even in a moment like this.  _ He had to stay strong. _ He was failing at that already.

“I trusted my loved ones. I trusted that they’d never leave me. I trusted that we’d always be together. And look where it got me,” Purple Yam said with a gulp. His voice rose back to a yell. “ _ I let my guard down, and now I’m suffering for it! So don’t fill me with false hope! I’ll bash your head in! _ ”

Silence. Kiwi sighed and stood up while the Pets who had been sitting on his lap joined the other Pets, who were huddled together and cowering at the sound of the yelling.

Kiwi stood in front of Purple Yam and grabbed both his shoulders. His gaze was fixed and powerful. Purple Yam returned it with a powerful, stubborn glare of his own.

“Look,” Kiwi sighed. “We’ve  _ all  _ been through some really rough shit, buddy. We’ve  _ all  _ lost someone dear to us. I can tell just by the fact that you both have multiple Pets with you who are missing their owners--”

“What’s your _ point, wise guy? _ ” Purple Yam sneered.

“Let me finish, please.”

“ _ Fine _ ,” Purple Yam huffed, his gaze unwavering.

“I’m not saying your struggles aren’t real or that your anger and sadness aren’t justified. They are  _ absolutely  _ justified. Loss is hard. But you don’t have to let it keep you back from living your fullest life. If you live alone, you’ll never be happy. Cookies  _ need  _ companionship.”

“Maybe  _ you  _ do, but  _ I  _ don’t.”

“I get the feeling you’ve been lonely for a long time. Am I right?”

“Lonely? Give me a  _ break! _ I’ve always been fine on my own! Other Cookies only hold me back.”

“That’s what you think. But deep down, you’re scared of getting hurt. Am I right?”

“What kind of psychological bullshit are you spewing?”

“You’re getting defensive because you know I’m right.”

“ _ Shut up! _ ”

“No, not yet. Let me just say this one thing. Life is hard, and so is loss. I don’t know what else you’ve gone through besides this Jelly Walker incident, but it’s left you scared-- _ constantly  _ scared. Life wasn’t very nice to you, and your response to that was to shut yourself away so that nothing could hurt you. But now that you’ve lost someone important, you’ve been reminded of your fear, and any sign of uncertainty is making you worry.”

No retort from Purple Yam this time. Kiwi smiled now.

“I can’t make any sort of promise to you except for  _ this. _ Dino-Sour and I  _ won’t leave you. _ Not deliberately. As long as you won’t leave  _ us _ ,  _ we  _ won’t leave  _ you. _ We’ll all work to find a way out of this mess,  _ together. _ We’ll protect you from anything that comes at you, because your safety is just as important to us as our own. Okay?”

“I don’t need you to  _ protect  _ me. I can protect  _ myself _ ,” Purple Yam said, looking away from Kiwi now.  _ Bingo. He was coming down from his rage.  _ Kiwi managed a soft laugh.

“I’m sure you can. You seem like a tough guy. But we just want to have your back, just like you’ll have ours. With a fighter like you, a navigator and scavenger like Dino-Sour, and a leader like me--”

“ _ What?! _ ” Dino-Sour and Purple Yam gaped at the same time. Kiwi laughed heartily.

“Kidding! I’m just messing with you! We don’t need a leader. We’re a team! I’ll provide moral support,” Kiwi smirked. Dino-Sour sighed and shook his head, a smile on his face. And as much as Purple Yam didn’t want to admit it, he was starting to smile too.

“You understand now, Purple Yam Cookie? Can I call you Purple Yam?”

“Yeah--to both questions, I mean. I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me,” Purple Yam admitted with a shy smile, rubbing the back of his head. Kiwi smiled at him and patted his shoulders.

“That’s alright. It’s natural to be tense at a time like this. I’m just glad you listened to me. No hard feelings?”

“No hard feelings,” Purple Yam said and offered his hand. Kiwi shook it warmly.

Nearby, Dino-Sour was grinning widely with excitement. He gave a hearty  _ ‘yahoo!’ _ and put an arm around both Kiwi and Purple Yam, one on each side of himself.

“This is  _ awesome! _ Just  _ awesome! Apocalypse Squad! _ ” Dino-Sour said with one fist pumped in the air. Kiwi and Purple Yam both shook their heads at the name with nervous smiles, and Dino-Sour retracted his fist with a small laugh.

“So, the Sacred Forest?” Kiwi asked. Dino-Sour nodded.

“What are you going to do about your bike?” Purple Yam asked as he pointed to Kiwi’s motorcycle. “There’s no way we can keep up with you if you drive it on the way to the Forest.”

“I can cruise along slowly ahead of you guys,” Kiwi assured him. “I’m fine going slow enough for you both to see me.”

“But what if we’re attacked by Jelly Walkers, and you don’t see it?”

“I’m sure your screams will alert me.” The three Cookies laughed. Kiwi brought up a gloved fist, grinning. “I’ll come charging into battle! I’ll run  _ right over _ their sorry asses!”

“I  _ like  _ you!” Purple Yam said with a smirk, putting a hand on Kiwi’s shoulder. Kiwi smirked back at him. Dino-Sour was giggling with excitement at the sight of them getting along.

“Alright! Let’s get on the road again!” Dino-Sour cheered.

“I heard that,” Kiwi smiled. He whistled for Kiwi Bird, who returned to its typical spot on his helmet, and then mounted his motorcycle. “On your signal!” He said with a two-fingered salute.

Purple Yam and Dino-Sour nodded at him and gathered the Pets, who had calmed down since the yelling and were communicating amongst themselves.

“Lead the way!” Dino-Sour said, pointing to a dirt path in the distance. Kiwi drove off after a final nod, going just slow enough that the other two Cookies had him in their sights for the entire trip.

The party had made good progress by nightfall. They didn’t know exactly how much distance they had covered since they’d left the ocean’s edge, or how far they still had to go to reach the Forest, but having each other around for company made the trip a lot less monotonous. It was fun to see each other’s reactions to things they saw along the way, like waterfalls, strange animals, or defects in the path. They got a laugh out of watching the Pets curiously poke and prod at anything they deemed interesting on the path--which often ended in them squealing and running to the nearest Cookie when an insect unexpectedly crawled out from whatever they were investigating.

They had stumbled upon an empty cave and decided to set up camp there for the night--a fortunate decision, for it began raining heavily once they were settled inside. Firestarter, Dark Spirit Helmet, Celestial Star, Dino-Egg, and Pancake Frisbee played in the rain until they were absolutely exhausted, then sat around the fire inside the cave once the chill of the rain on their bodies caught up to them. Kiwi Bird and Cotton Candy Bird snuggled close to them to warm them with their feathers. It was a heartwarming sight. 

Milk Angel was quiet as ever, watching the other Pets from afar.  _ Was it still mourning for Milk? _ Purple Yam wondered. Even when the group had been walking, Milk Angel had kept a steady pace near the Cookies, not stopping to look at anything. It might have just been Milk Angel’s reserved personality, but it didn’t even bother to check on any of the other Pets when it heard them yelp in fear at insects or other things. That was unusual. Just like its owner, Milk Angel would typically at least make sure anyone in distress didn’t need help before it went about its merry way. It was taking the loss harder than any other Pet, it seemed. Purple Yam truly pitied it. Maybe he would offer it extra Jellies for dessert, or hold it close as it slept to make it feel safe.

Speak of the Devil. As soon as he had finished worrying about Milk Angel’s safety, he saw a figure quickly approaching the entrance of the cave, running faster than any Jelly Walker he’d seen before. He didn’t even know they could move like that, save maybe Dark Choco--but he was an exception among Jelly Walkers.

“That bastard is booking it!” Purple Yam groaned and gripped his club. The other two Cookies, upon looking out to see what Purple Yam was referring to, prepared for an attack as well, motioning for the Pets to head to the back of the cave and then readied whatever weapons they had at their disposal--for Kiwi, his fists, and for Dino-Sour, his sharp teeth.

But they soon realized there was no need to fight, as the figure’s voice was now audible through the falling rain.

“Hey!  _ Hey! _ ” The figure called out. Its voice lacked the roughness of a Cookie whose lungs were full of Jelly. The three Cookies looked at each other and nodded, then slowly dropped their battle stances. When the figure finally set foot in the cave, Dino-Sour gasped.

“Hey! You’re that famous explorer, Adventurer Cookie! The son of that rich family that’s discovered all sorts of things all over the world!”

“The one and only!” Adventurer said with a tip of his hat and a smile. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“ _ Who _ is this…?” Purple Yam asked, absolutely lost. Dino-Sour groaned and ran to Adventurer’s side, once again holding out his hands to the Cookie as if presenting him.

“This is  _ Adventurer Cookie!  _ He’s a famous explorer! He goes all over the Cookie World and finds treasures and makes big discoveries! As an explorer myself, I’m a big fan!”

“You’re too kind,” Adventurer laughed.

Purple Yam frowned. “Adventurer Cookie is a mouthful. I’m calling you ‘Addie.’”

“Hey! Don’t be rude! Ya just met him--” Dino-Sour objected, but Adventurer put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

“No, he’s right. ‘Addie,’ is it? I love it!”

“If ya say so,” Dino-Sour said, his voice trailing off.

“Well, to be fair, ‘Purple Yam’ is a mouthful too. We’re gonna call you either ‘Purp’ or ‘Yam’ from now on. Take your pick,” Kiwi said with a shrug.

“Let’s go with ‘Yam.’ ‘Purp’ just sounds weird.”

“Alright. ‘Yam’ it is.”

Kiwi turned his attention back to Adventurer. “Anyway, what are you doing out here?” He asked, now leaning against a cave wall, his arms crossed.

Adventurer’s smile quickly turned into a solemn frown. “I was runnin’.”

“From the Jelly Walkers?” Purple Yam blurted.

“Actually, no. I haven’t met any yet. Have y’all seen any around here?”

Kiwi and Purple Yam were taken aback by his response, their mouths agape. Dino-Sour spoke up for them. “We haven’t seen any around here, but there were some back in a Cookie town past the Dragon’s Valley…”

“I see…”

“If you haven’t seen the Jelly Walkers, then why are you running?” Purple Yam asked, raising an eyebrow.

Adventurer kept his gaze steady on all three Cookies, still frowning. “I heard about the outbreak while I was on a trip, and I was rushin’ home as fast as I could.”

“Oh! So you were bein’ literal when ya said you were runnin’,” Dino-Sour said as he nodded in understanding.

“Yeah. I’m runnin’ as fast as I can back to my family, but I got caught in the rain. I was so desperate to escape the downpour that I sprinted for your cave when I saw the fire inside. Pardon the intrusion,” Adventurer admitted while blushing, taking his hat off and holding it in front of his chest. Dino-Sour shook his head and smiled at him.

“It’s okay! The more, the merrier, I always say! Ya can never have too much help out in the wilderness!”

“Ain’t that the truth!” Adventurer laughed. “Oh, and speakin’ of  _ ‘the more, the merrier,’ _ say hello to Backpacky!” Adventurer removed his backpack and showed it to the other Cookies. To their surprise, it had a face! It waved at them excitedly; Dino-Sour waved back.

“This is your Pet, huh?” He asked as he took Backpacky in his arms, making it giggle.

“Yep! It’s always with me on adventures! It has everythin’ I need--plus, I can hug it to stay warm at night!”

“I love it!” Dino-Sour said with a grin. Backpacky clapped and gave him a hug, which made him laugh.

“I think we should celebrate!” He declared.

“Celebrate? What for?” Purple Yam asked.

“We made a new friend! And it’s a famous explorer at that!”

Adventurer blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “Well, now…”

“Come on, Kiwi! Dance with me!” Dino-Sour said as he offered his hand to his friend. Kiwi took it and dipped Dino-Sour, earning applause and whistles from Adventurer and giggles from both dancers. The two of them made their way around the inside of the cave, singing together without a care in the world. Adventurer nodded his head and clapped along to the beat.

Maybe it was the warmth of the fire, or maybe it was the scene unfolding before him, but Purple Yam felt warmth rising in his own heart. Was it because he truly wasn’t alone anymore? The pain of his losses still stung him now and again, to be sure, but just sitting there, watching people indulge in each other’s company and letting themselves go--it was therapeutic, to say the least. He’d made the right choice to trust Kiwi and Dino-Sour after all. The three of them--no, the  _ four  _ of them--might just be able to get to the Sacred Forest and get the Spirits to help them fix everything, after all. He felt his lips curve into a smile, and he let out a loud laugh. He hadn’t done that in a long time. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, and soon, he was standing up as well, dancing around by himself in unison with Dino-Sour and Kiwi. Adventurer soon took his hand and danced with him, but he didn’t mind. Like Dino-Sour said! The more, the merrier!

* * *

It was earlier than usual when Purple Yam woke up. The clouds in the sky were grey, and it looked like the rain had continued overnight. The trees outside the cave still dripped occasionally--it was possible the storm had only just recently ended. He sat up and stretched with a yawn--a quick look around showed that just about everyone else was still asleep--except Adventurer Cookie was gone.  _ Had he left? _ With all the singing and dancing, they’d forgotten to tell him about their plan to go to the Sacred Forest, so it was possible he’d continued his trek home. Hopefully he didn’t live in the same town he and Milk had, though if he did, Yam felt like he would’ve heard of the guy before now. 

He stepped over everyone else asleep on the floor to peek out the mouth of the cave, only to find Adventurer Cookie sitting against a tree trunk, his hat against his chest as he stared down at his cell phone. 

“Everything okay?” Purple Yam asked, slowly making his way over. Adventurer Cookie turned to look his way, forcing a smile.

“I-I don’t know, actually,” he said. “My wife, Blackberry, called me the other day when the Jelly Walker invasion first started. She and Onion were safe at the time--she wanted to bunker down in the house; I thought it’d be best to get out of there, and we’d meet up someplace. Don’t know which one she decided to do, and she’s not answerin’ any calls… I’m just… worried, you know?”

Purple Yam nodded quietly. He just wasn’t really sure what he could say to make the poor guy feel any better. Sad as it was, at least Yam  _ knew _ what had happened to  _ his _ loved ones. Adventurer Cookie was in limbo, until either his wife managed to call him or they found each other, whatever state they may be in. For a moment, the two just sat in silence. Then, he sighed, standing and leaning against the same trunk Adventurer sat against. 

“Well… Me and the boys were going to head for the Sacred Forest. Dino-Sour and Kiwi think we might be able to get help from the Spirits if they’re real, or stay there for a while if they’re not. If you want… You’re more than welcome to come with us.”

“The Sacred Forest?” Adventurer Cookie asked, looking excited. “I know the way there! So does Blackberry! We used to explore the ruins together when we first met! I’ll leave her a message to meet us there, and then I can show you the way!”

“Sounds like a plan!” Purple Yam grinned, offering a hand to help the Cookie up. 

When the two entered the cave again, Dino-Sour had already begun to wake up, as had Firestarter and Dino-Egg. Kiwi and the rest of the Pets were still asleep. Dino-Sour rubbed a bit of sleep from his eyes but grinned at the two cookies.

“Hey!” He greeted them. “Did I miss much?”

“Adventurer Cookie’s coming with us to the Sacred Forest!” Purple Yam said.

Adventurer Cookie nodded, fitting his hat firmly back onto his head. “I know the ruins there like the back of my hand--think I’ve gotten pretty close to the barrier myself.”

“Wow, cool! I’ve made it to the barrier too!” Dino-Sour said.

Adventurer Cookie’s eyes widened a bit. “You’ve made it all the way to the barrier on your own?” When Dino-Sour nodded with a grin, he stumbled back a bit. “ _ Sweet Jelly _ , that’s incredible!”

“Really?!” 

“Of course! Why, at this rate, you’ll probably become a better explorer than me before you even hit half  _ my _ age!” Adventurer Cookie rested his hands on his hips, took a deep breath, and let out a sigh as he looked around the cavern. “We should get movin’ before the sun gets too high. Let’s wake up Kiwi and pack what we’ve got.”

“Right,” Purple Yam sent a look Dino’s way, watching him bounce on his toes and squee for a bit before going to wake up Kiwi.

Once the group was all packed up and ready to get moving, they did just that. Kiwi rode ahead, his motorcycle rumbling just up ahead of them as the others walked. Dino-Sour and Adventurer Cookie were trading stories, and the Pets were having a grand time exploring like they had been yesterday, playing games with their new companion. Purple Yam was… a bit more relaxed than yesterday, but the grip on his club did not falter for a second. Even though everything was going fine, he couldn’t quite relax. There was a tension in the air, but maybe it was because they were going through the literal apocalypse. Adventurer, Dino-Sour, and Kiwi all seemed so calm--maybe they were just good at hiding their apprehension.

“So how much further from this Sacred Forest, anyways?” He asked, flipping his dreadlocks out of his face for what felt like the five hundredth time.  _ Should’ve brought a hair tie. _

“If we keep goin’ at this pace, I don’t think it’ll be too long to the ruins. Might even be able to make camp just a bit inside,” Adventurer answered.

“If the Sacred Forest is only four days’ walk away from the city, why don’t people go there more often?” Kiwi asked.

The squad glanced at each other a moment. Why  _ didn’t _ people go more often?

“The ruins are a bit like a labyrinth themselves, and I think the path to the Forest might change every time. The one time I found the ruins, I was young--the next time I went back, I took the same route but hit a wall instead,” Adventure Cookie explained. “Plus, most Cookies have no need to--”

“Wait, wait,  _ wait,  _ so we’re going to enter a  _ maze _ to try and get away from Jelly Walkers, and we might not even find the place we’re looking for?!” Purple Yam said through gritted teeth. “We can just end up wandering those ruins forever!”

“I am  _ confident _ that Millennial Tree Cookie will let us in!” Dino-Sour said, sheepishly twirling the fur of his cape around a finger. 

“ _ If _ we find the entrance,  _ if  _ he exists, right?”

“You have a better idea, Yam? Because we talked about this earlier, and we all agreed it was the best idea,” Kiwi said over his shoulder. 

“...what about the mountains?! No way a Jelly Walker is gonna be able to survive those peaks!”

“And unless we find food and shelter fast, we won’t last long up there either. None of us are used to the cold like that, and I know  _ I’ve _ never been there.” Dino-Sour retorted. 

“Okay, so let's go to the sea port and take a boat over to that Yogurca place?”

“I dunno… I know some folks in Yogurca, but if the virus spreads there, then we’ll be in a big, populated city when it happens--from what I’ve heard, this virus spreads fast in cities,” Adventurer Cookie murmured, adjusting his hat. 

“And that’s  _ if  _ the sea port hasn’t already been infected.  _ I _ don’t know how to man a boat, and I know Kiwi doesn’t either,” Dino added. “I think this is honestly our best option.”

Purple Yam crossed his arms with a huff. He didn’t  _ want _ to believe it, but it looked like going out on a limb and asking for help from a Cookie that may or may not exist really  _ was _ their best option.  _ Great. _ “Alright, alright, we’ll go find Tree Cookie then. I’m  _ starving,  _ though. Anyone see some ripe Jellies?”

“Haven’t seen any myself,” Dino sighed.

“Neither have I, sorry,” Adventurer said. Kiwi Bird suddenly let out a few squeaks and flew out into the bushes. Kiwi stopped his motorcycle and hopped off, following his Pet into the depths of the woods.

“Oh, hey! Kiwi Bird found some ripe Jellies!”

“Oh,  _ great! _ Let's take a snack break!” Purple Yam rested his club on his shoulder and followed the Cookie in. Adventurer Cookie went over as well, but before either of them could get far, Dino-Sour grabbed both of them by the wrists so tight it felt like his nails were digging into their dough. “ _ Hey-- _ ”

“Wait!! What color are they?!” Dino-Sour shouted, eyes wide in sheer panic. 

“Uh, some are green and some are pink? Why’s it matter?” Kiwi called out.

“ _ Don’t eat those!! _ ”

Just as quickly as he’d grabbed them, Dino-Sour pushed Purple Yam and Adventurer Cookie away and ran into the bushes, Cotton Candy Bird and Dino-Egg racing after him. 

“Why not? They look fine! What’s got you so worried?” Kiwi asked, popping a Jelly into his mouth. “I know how to forage--”

“Those are the Jellies that turned Cotton Candy into a Jelly Walker!!  _ Don’t eat them!! _ ” He screamed. 

“ _ What?! _ ” Purple Yam and Adventurer gaped. Kiwi’s eyes widened, and he immediately spit up what he’d eaten, panic causing him to throw up soon afterwards. Dino-Sour stumbled a few steps back, eyes wide as he clawed at his arms, shaking. 

“She--She ate a pink Jelly, n-near the Jelly farms, and when I woke up in the middle of the night, she was already gone!  _ Get away from those things!! _ ”

Kiwi stumbled to his feet, wiping his mouth with one hand and clutching his stomach with the other. Kiwi Bird and Pancake Frisbee chirped around his head nervously, trying to check him over. Adventurer put a hand on the biker’s shoulder, also doing his best to check him over. Purple Yam stepped closer to Dino-Sour, gripping his club tight.

“So you’re telling me this whole Jelly Walker thing isn’t just a virus? Its the  _ Jellies,  _ too?!” He asked. “Do you think this means this whole mess started with…” Another look over at Dino-Sour showed he was in no state to talk. His eyes were wide, but they stared through the trees before him into nothingness. The shaking had only gotten worse, and his nails were beginning to leave thin red lines in his upper arms as he continued clawing at his own skin. The boy’s breathing had gone shallow. Dino-Egg desperately tried to nuzzle his cheek and comfort him. Wasn’t quite working. 

“Dino-Sour? Dino-Sour Cookie,  _ breathe-- _ ” Purple Yam began, only for the boy to suddenly drop unconscious. “ _ Shit.” _

“What happened to him?” Adventurer Cookie asked, looking up from Kiwi to the situation with Yam and Dino. 

“He fainted--think he had an anxiety attack. We need to make camp till he wakes up.”

“Right. I’ll go find a good spot, you three hang tight.” Adventurer Cookie tipped his hat a moment before turning and rushing off. Purple Yam reached down and picked up Dino-Sour in his arms. The young Cookie fidgeted nervously in his sleep, his brow furrowed and a slick of sweat on his forehead. 

Kiwi stumbled his way back to his feet, Kiwi Bird resting on his shoulder. Though he was still recovering from throwing up, it didn’t look like he was turning at all, which was a good sign. “Is he okay…?”

“Not particularly, no. How are you holding up? Not going to try and eat us, are you?”

“I can’t even  _ think _ about eating after that…”

They stood in thick silence, Purple Yam carefully placing Dino-Sour over his shoulder, when the silence was broken by Kiwi. “What if… what if I end up turning?”

“You haven’t turned  _ yet. _ I think you’re going to be alright.” 

“It’s been five minutes! If it took Cotton Candy an hour or so, what if I--what if I’m--what if it's too late for me?!”

“Okay, I’ll be honest. I  _ do _ have my doubts we’re fully in the clear. But I have a feeling you’re okay--its not like those Jellies are still  _ in  _ you at this point. We’ll keep an eye on you for the rest of the day, but if you’re still good by sunset, then I’m not too concerned.”

“... Should you just crumble me to be sa--”

“ _ No! _ ” Kiwi jumped back a bit at Purple Yam’s sudden shout. The Cookie took a moment, his grip on Dino-Sour tightening as he steadied his breath. “No. I’m not crumbling any Cookie that's not a Jelly Walker, and that’s final. And I’m not going to sit around and let you crumble yourself either, and don’t even  _ think _ about asking Adventurer Cookie. I’ve crumbled enough friends to send me to Hell thrice over, I’m not doing it again.”

“Aw, we’re friends, Purple Yam?” Kiwi teased, nudging his arm with his elbow. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

“So, uh.” The two turned around to find Adventurer Cookie standing to the side, twirling his hat around his finger. “Found a spot. Let’s get the Pets and get goin’?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Purple Yam agreed. “Kiwi, you good to ride the bike?”

“I dunno, man… still feel like I’ll hurl again any second.”

“Then step the fuck away from  _ me! _ ” Purple Yam took a step away from Kiwi, and the two laughed. Then Kiwi bent over and threw up again. 

Adventurer Cookie looked away, beginning to look a bit green just at the sight of it. “Uh, then toss me your keys. I’ll drive the bike.”

Kiwi managed a small smile and tossed him the jacket tied around his shoulders.

Adventurer Cookie looked down at the offering, arching an eyebrow. “Why’d you toss me your jacket…?”

“I thought you said jacket!” Kiwi snickered.

“Now, why would I say--oh! This is one of those ‘meme’ things, ain’t it!”

“What,” Purple Yam deadpanned, looking between the two. 

“Don’t worry about it, Yam,” Kiwi said, tossing Adventurer the helmet off his head, revealing a head of messy curly hair. When Adventurer Cookie caught the helmet, Kiwi tossed the keys into the helmet, grinning as he succeeded. 

“Right! Follow me.” Adventurer Cookie tied the jacket around his waist and hopped onto the motorcycle. With the helmet on and the key in the ignition, the bike rumbled onwards, Kiwi and Yam following close behind. 

The campsite for the day was a small clearing amongst the trees, just big enough for them and the Pets and maybe a campfire. A bit smaller than Yam personally liked, but it was close enough to the path they were taking,  _ and _ it was the best they’d come across so far. Purple Yam gently set Dino-Sour on the ground, his back rested against a tree trunk, and looked around the clearing again. Adventurer Cookie had parked the motorcycle just out of the clearing, past a few trees, and Kiwi Cookie was helping the Pets get settled. Dino-Egg and Cotton Candy Bird drifted away from the rest of the Pets, resting in Dino-Sour’s lap and chirping anxiously. 

“He’s gonna be alright, guys,” Yam said softly, looking to the two Pets. He stood to his feet, stretching his arms, before he called out to the rest of the group “I’ll get some firewood for later tonight!”

“Sounds like a plan! Be safe out there!” Adventurer Cookie called out. Firestarter floated over, landing on Purple Yam’s head and immediately gnawing on his dreads. Purple Yam pet the Pet a bit before walking off into the forest. 

They’d been collecting firewood for a few minutes, Firestarter running off into bushes to grab kindling while Yam picked out the best sticks to keep the fire going. Seemed peaceful enough. Yam had already gotten a good armful of firewood within about ten minutes, and it looked like they wouldn’t need much more before they could head back to the camp. 

From his left, he heard Firestarter squeaking worriedly, and turned to see it zooming for him. 

“Firestarter, what’s--wait I’m holding--” Before he could finish, the potato Pet leapt into his arms, causing him to drop all the firewood around his feet. Yam sighed, his brow furrowed, but his Pet didn’t blow him a raspberry or laugh at him. Instead, it continued to whimper, trembling in his arms. “Firestarter, what’s got you so--”

He glanced up to see a Jelly Walker  _ flying _ at him. It was armored, a brownish-gold helmet on its head, but the area around its mouth seems to have been removed. Removed enough to reveal sickly purple skin, thick jelly flowing from its mouth, and sharp teeth ready to tear into him. Caught off-guard, Purple Yam didn’t get a chance to retaliate before the Jelly Walker grabbed him by the shoulders and kept flying, slamming him into a tree trunk. Yam punched the Jelly Walker in the side of the head--it recoiled a bit, but the armor ultimately did more damage to his hand than he’d done to the Walker. May have even bruised a finger, or worse.  _ Fuck! _

When the Jelly Walker came at him again, he kicked it in the chest, sending it flying back into a tree. By the time it got back to its feet and charged for him again, Yam was ready with his club. He spun once, twice, hit the Jelly Walker right in the head. Hard enough to dent the caramel syrup armor. The Jelly Walker stumbled, falling to its knees.

“He… ro…” It managed to gasp out, before it fully collapsed. It lay there for a minute, perfectly still. Purple Yam hit it on the back for good measure, but asides from its jelly-coated jetpack bursting open, it didn’t move. He slammed a foot down on its back, near its shoulder blades. Nothing.  _ Was it really…? _ He kept his foot where it was, and reached down to take off the Cookie’s helmet. A fine dust fell out of it--crumbs. Purple Yam dropped the helmet and jumped back. Sure, crumbling the Jelly Walker was his  _ goal _ , but taking off some guy’s helmet to find him dead underneath was still jarring.  _ This whole week had been jarring. _

He looked at where the helmet had fallen to the ground. Something about it nagged at the back of his mind… He recognized it from  _ somewhere. _ He just couldn’t place it. Maybe one of the others knew. He picked up the helmet and the firewood and made his way back to camp. 

When he returned, Adventurer Cookie was setting up a tent with Backpacky’s help, and Kiwi was sitting and cuddling with the Pets. Dino-Sour Cookie still hadn’t woken up, and Dino-Egg and Cotton Candy Bird were still by his side. 

“Back with firewood!” Purple Yam announced as he dropped the wood in the middle of the camp. He held the helmet above his head, where it glinted against the sunlight coming down from the leaves. “Anybody recognize this, or am I going crazy?”

“ _ Dude! _ ” Kiwi gasped, jumping to his feet. “That’s Hero Cookie’s helmet! The hero from the big city, just west of these woods!”

Purple Yam snapped his fingers, grinning. “ _ That’s _ where I recognized him from! Cookieopolis, right?”

“Yeah! You met him?! Where is he?!”

“Oh, I had to crumble him. Got turned into a Jelly Walker, tried to attack me.”

“ _ What?! _ ”

“Guess that confirms my fears, then,” Adventurer Cookie sighed, taking his hat off and running a hand through his hair. “If that infection started in  _ your _ town, then it’s spread to the other one. Plus, with the bad Jellies as far out as here…”

“Then anyone not lucky enough to have someone like Dino-Sour with them would get turned anyways,” Kiwi mumbled, rubbing his stomach sorely. 

“So the whole forest could be full of Walkers at this point. From  _ both _ cities.” Purple Yam groaned. “You don’t think we’re the only ones left, do you?”

“I-I don’t think so… I hope not…” Adventurer Cookie sighed, sitting on a log defeatedly. He fished his phone out of his pocket, letting out another sigh at whatever results he may have gotten. “Let’s… let's talk about it later, hm?”

Purple Yam nodded, sitting with Kiwi near the pets. Milk Angel rested in his lap, Dark Spirit Helmet and Celestial Star nuzzling against his side while Firestarter rested on his head. Part of him told him he needed to at least  _ try _ to relax, but his mind just wouldn’t let him. He sat there tensely as the sun began its descent across the sky, even as Adventurer Cookie started the fire. Purple Yam became lost in his thoughts, in his own head.

He didn’t even snap out of it until Dino-Sour jolted awake, looking around in a panic.

“What happened?! Where are we?!”

“Dino-Sour! You’re awake!” Kiwi grinned, looking over. Milk Angel flew up from Purple Yam’s lap to fly over to Dino-Sour, squeaking softly. Dino-Sour managed to calm down enough to fully look around.

“Everyone’s… okay?”

“Yeah! You’ve been out for a few hours, but we’re all good. Haven’t felt sick or anything, so I think I’m going to be okay!” 

“Alright! Sorry for freakin’ out on everyone, I dunno what came over me,” he offered a tired grin, but the smile felt fake. 

“That’s a valid freak out if I’ve ever seen one. We’re just glad you’re okay, kid,” Adventurer Cookie said, finally looking up from the phone in his hands. “Come on, I’ve got a fire goin’. If you’ll help me find some Jellies that are safe to eat, I can cook us up somethin’.”

“Alright!” Dino-Sour got up on his feet and followed the adventurer away from camp, their Pets flying after them. 

A few minutes after they left, Kiwi broke the silence. “Hey, Yam?”

“Kiwi.”

“Earlier… earlier today, you said, uh. You said you crumbled enough Cookies to send you to Hell. Do you think, uh--do you think anyone who’s crumbled a Cookie during all of this is going to Hell?”

Purple Yam sighed, staring into the flickering flames of their campfire. “I… no, probably not. If this Millennial Tree guy really exists, and if he really decides that kind of stuff like people say he does, then he’ll probably be understanding. If not, I’ll punch him in the face until he reconsiders.”

Kiwi let out a breath he’d scarcely realized he was holding. “Okay…”

“You crumble somebody? That why you’re worried?” Purple Yam glanced over when Kiwi Cookie didn’t answer after a minute of silence. “You don’t have to say if you don’t--”

“I didn’t crumble anybody. I… my boyfriend’s little brother. When the warning went out, he’d gone to the park to look for Jellies, and… by the time we found him, it was too late.” Kiwi’s voice wavered as he lay on the ground, Pancake Frisbee resting forlornly near his head. “Roll Cake lost his mind once he saw him there. I tried to get him to just go--just run away to safety--but he stopped hearing me. He sang his brother a lullaby and then crumbled him--I… I think he didn’t want anyone else to do it. Then h-he got turned into a Jelly Walker right after, because his brother bit him, and I had to run away and I.... I guess I was just worried that he… wasn’t with his brother, you know?”

“Yeah…” Purple Yam mumbled. “Sorry I scared you like that. And… sorry you had to go through all of that.”

“He begged me to crumble him.”

Purple Yam sat up a bit, looking over. “What?”

“Roll Cake. When he started turning… it was all he could say.  _ ‘Kill me.’ _ Over and over and  _ over, _ and I--I couldn’t do it, even after he’d fully turned, I couldn’t do it. I just…. I just  _ watched,  _ and then I just…  _ ran off. _ ” Kiwi let out a gasp of a sob, pressing the heel of his hand into his eyes as if that would stop the tears. “I should’ve just grabbed him and ran before Pancake even attacked, and now they’re  _ both _ gone because I was too dumb to do anything but watch!”

“That’s not dumb.”

The two Cookies looked up to see Adventurer Cookie and Dino-Sour had returned, Backpacky full of jellies for the four of them. Dino-Sour sent a glance Adventurer’s way, and the Cookie rubbed the back of his neck with a hint of a sheepish smile. 

“I don’t mean to intrude, of course, and I didn’t hear too much of your conversation, but, uh. I don’t think it’s  _ dumb _ to be frozen like that, seein’ someone you love get turned. It’s hard to know whether the  _ fight  _ will kick in or the  _ flight  _ will, and people always forget about the  _ freeze  _ part. Hell, I think it’s pretty impossible to know until it happens to you,” Adventurer Cookie stepped around them and the pile of firewood to sit on the other side of the campfire, letting the smile fall from his face once he sat down. “Why… why, I’ve been on many an adventure, dodged all kinds of nasty things, and I still can’t say for sure how I’d react if I came face to face with a Jelly Walker. Especially if it was someone I loved, like Blackberry or Onion.” He glanced off to the side. “You like to think you’d respond in just the right way, but there’s really… really no  _ preparin’ _ for that sort of thing.”

“Sometimes… sometimes the fight hurts more than the flight, I’ll tell you that,” Purple Yam said, staring up into the starry sky through the gaps in the tree branches above. 

“Sometimes the freeze just makes ya lose even more,” Dino-Sour added, sitting cross-legged on the ground and poking at the fire with a stick. “When… when Cotton Candy turned, I couldn’t move. She grabbed me by the shoulders and everything, but before she bit me, my Jellysaur took the blow. And now they’re both gone.”

“You crumbled ‘em?” Kiwi asked softly. Dino-Sour shook his head, deaf to the soft growls Dino-Egg offered to comfort him.

“Couldn’t. Even if I wanted to, didn’t have anythin’ on me--I’d dropped my baseball bat when I ran away with Cotton Candy to the forest. My teeth are sharp, but I sure ain’t bitin’ into a Jelly Walker if I can help it.” He attempted a laugh, but it was hollow. “Nah, I booked it. Turned tail and ran away, hid in a cave until they ran past. But for a second, I wished I had just let her turn me so I could still be with them. I’d be lyin’ if I said I still didn’t sometimes.” He’d muttered that last part, but in the near-silence of the forest, everyone heard it. For a moment, the silence was thick, the only sound the crackling of the fire and an owl calling out in the distance. 

“It’s definitely hard. Trying to keep going without them around.” Yam finally said. He still hadn’t averted his gaze from the stars. Firestarter had stopped biting his hair long ago, instead rumbling against his cheek. “I… I crumbled our kid, Angel. We’d tried to get to the school the instant we heard--tried to save ‘em--but we were too late… Milk went to hug them, and I crumbled them while they were still in his arms. It's hard enough trying to get over that, but…”

Celestial Star, Dark Spirit Helmet, and Milk squeaked sadly.

“Milk… Milk taught me that it's okay to be weak. It’s okay to need help. It’s okay to be vulnerable at times. I have a bad habit of closing myself off and pushing everyone away, probably because going through Hellfire messed with my head, but Milk helped me feel comfortable opening up to people again. I’ve always said he made me vulnerable--but in a good way. It was nice… it was nice to be held by him when I needed him. It was nice to hear him say he loved me when I was being hard on myself. It was nice to see him… see his smile when I let my guard down and just relaxed for once. But that’s… none of that’s ever going to happen again, huh?”

“...what happened to him, if you don’t mind my askin’--” Adventurer asked quietly.

“I  _ crumbled _ him.” Purple Yam snapped, sending him a glare for a second before looking away. “Sorry.”

“No, no, I should be the one apologizin’. That was rude of me,” Adventurer said, removing his hat and looking down at his lap.

They sat around the campfire in forlorn silence. 

“Well,” Dino-Sour said, tapping the glowing end of the stick against the ground. “I’m sure once we find the Forest, Millennial Tree will be able to help us get them back. I know it.”

Even as he said those words, no one in the clearing felt a hundred percent certain.  _ How could they be certain about that when they hadn’t been able to be certain about their own survival for almost a week now?  _

“You guys didn’t run across any Jelly Walkers while you were out, did you?” Kiwi asked. Adventurer Cookie shook his head. 

“Not a soul, Walker or otherwise. We did run across another bush of those bad Jellies, though. But Dino checked the ones we got three times over; they’re good.”

Almost on cue, Backpacky floated over to Kiwi, letting the Cookie grab a few of the Jellies it carried and pop them into his mouth after another glance over.

“... We’ll probably want to get moving early tomorrow,” Purple Yam suggested. “That Hero Cookie may have had a jetpack, but I wouldn’t be surprised if other Walkers were beginning to catch up to us, especially after we stopped travelling so quickly today.”

“Sorry,” Dino-Sour mumbled. 

“Don’t be. What happened’s happened. Let's just get some rest so we can be ready for tomorrow.”

“Ready as we  _ can  _ be, anyways,” Kiwi muttered.

“Yeah. Ready as we  _ can _ be.”

“It’s been nice,” Adventurer Cookie said, shifting to lay on the ground. “Talkin’ to you. Knowin’ you. It's a damn shame we had to meet in the middle of the apocalypse, but it’s been real nice callin’ y’all pals. Even for a little while.”

“What’s bringin’ that kind of talk on, Addie? Ya didn’t eat one of those pink Jellies, did ya?” Dino-Sour asked. Adventurer Cookie let out a bit of a laugh, moving his hat to rest it over his eyes. 

“Nothin’ in particular, I suppose. Just felt it needed to be said. ‘Night, everyone. See you in the mornin’.”

“‘Night,” everyone responded.

Backpacky floated around the campfire for a few moments longer, letting everyone and their Pets get a few Jellies. Once Adventurer Cookie drifted off to sleep, it flew over and snuggled into the crook of his arm, falling asleep shortly afterwards. One by one, Cookie and Pet fell asleep around a campfire that eventually burned itself to a few dying embers under the twilight sky. 

* * *

Purple Yam was the first to wake up the next morning, combing the dirt and leaves out of his hair a moment before standing to his feet and looking around. All the others were still asleep--even Firestarter’s pesky butt hadn’t woken up yet. A fog had descended over the forest--not too thick to see through quite yet, but soon it’d get there.  _ He didn’t like that shit at all. _

“Guys!” He yelled, startling the others awake. “We need to get moving! Let’s get packed and get out of here!”

Firestarter growled and blew a raspberry at him, trying to bite at his toes through his boot. It wasn’t very successful. The other Pets drowsily floated into the air, flying about and waiting for their companions to get a move on. Purple Yam brushed his dreads out of his face, but they quickly began to slip back into his vision.  _ Great. _

“Hey, Yam!” Kiwi called out. Purple Yam glanced over to see a hair tie being tossed his way. “I’ve got plenty! Looks like you need it!”

“Thanks, Kiwi!” Yam grinned, quickly tying his dreads into a ponytail.  _ Nice. _

“I think I’ve got everythin’! Didn’t bring much,” Dino-Sour said, stumbling forward a bit as he arched his back in a stretch. 

“I don’t have much either,” Adventurer Cookie said, brushing some dirt off his hat. 

“So if we’re all packed, then--”

They all froze as a sound carried through the still air, echoing off the trees around them. It sounded almost like a growl. For a second, they stood there praying they didn’t hear what they thought they’d heard, but then they heard a second, and a third, and a fourth.

“We need to go.” Kiwi gaped, fumbling for his keys. 

“How many can that bike fit?!” Purple Yam asked, holding his club tight in his grip. 

“Dino’s skinny, so maybe three.”

“Dammit!”

“You guys get that bike started up, Yam and I will fight these freaks off and then make a break for it,” Adventurer Cookie instructed, his teeth grit in determination as he cracked his bullwhip.

“I thought that shit was a  _ rope! _ ” Dino-Sour gaped. 

“Got one of those too, don’t need it right now. Get movin’!”

Kiwi nodded, grabbing Dino-Sour by the wrist and rushing off towards the bike. As Jelly Walkers limped out of the mist, Purple Yam sent Adventure Cookie a glance. “So what’s the plan here?” He asked. 

“If they have to get movin’ without us, Dino-Sour knows the way to the ruins just as well as I do. We stay, we fight, we catch up with them when we get out of here. No one gets hurt except the Walkers, Millennial Tree willin’.”

“Sounds like a plan.” 

“ _ Yeehaw, motherfuckers! _ ”

When the horde of Jelly Walkers surged forth, the two leapt into the attacks, ready to fight for their lives. Purple Yam slammed his club into Jelly Walker after Jelly Walker, crumbling them in one or two hits. The sound of Adventurer Cookie’s whip sounded beside him, one snap after another like lightning raining down around them. One by one, Cookies crumbled around them. It looked like, by some miracle, they’d beat this horde between the two of them. 

“Bike’s ready!” Dino-Sour shouted as he ran back over, staying a few feet out of the reach of the Jelly Walkers. “Ready when you are! Need help?”

“We’ll be done in just a second! Looks like it's just a few more, and then…” Adventurer’s voice faltered, freezing in place as he laid eyes on something. The last five Jelly Walkers stood before them--they seemed docile for now, but for how long was the question. And he seemed focused on two in particular. 

“ _ Papa…? _ ” One of them blubbered out, crying thick jelly tears.

“Oh,  _ no, _ ” Purple Yam gaped, feeling a sudden weight on his shoulders. 

“We  _ really _ need to get out of here! Kiwi found enough Blast Jellies in his seat for us to get out of here--” Dino-Sour called from the distance.

“You guys… go on ahead,” Adventurer Cookie said, sounding… distant. “Run.”

“What?!” Dino-Sour gasped.

“Addie,” Purple Yam said, taking a step forward. “You don’t have to do this!”

“I… I wasn’t there for them when they needed me,” Adventurer Cookie murmured, not even turning to look towards the other too. 

“You can make it up to them! There’s a better way than this! We  _ need  _ to get  _ out of here!” _

The Cookie shook his head, unnervingly calm. “There’s nothin’ to make up for anymore. I’m home. I’m home now, with them.”

“Great Tree, he’s fucking lost it,” Purple Yam sighed, looking back towards the bike. 

“Adventurer Cookie!! Ya can’t do this, you’ll die! That’s not them anymore!” Dino-Sour screamed. 

“You’re mad at me for bein’ gone so long like always, huh, Berry? I’m sorry, I-I came back as soon as I could. But I’m too late, aren’t I, hon’?”

“Adventurer!”

The two zombified Cookies shuffled forward. Their hair was coated in jelly, their clothes torn and dirtied at the hems, red and purple stains marring the necks of their dresses. Their eyes were an empty and hollow yellow, staring numbly at the Cookie before them. The littlest one still clutched a little stuffed doll as she blubbered and cried for her father. It killed Dino-Sour inside, shattered Purple Yam’s heart and stomped on the pieces. They couldn’t even  _ imagine _ how Adventurer was feeling… No wonder he’d lost it. 

“We need to get going, Dino!” Purple Yam finally shouted, running off towards where Kiwi and the motorbike would be. Dino stood there, still trying to reason with the man he called his hero. 

“Adventurer,  _ please! _ We can get Millennial Tree to help us bring them back! Ya don’t have to be like this! There’s another way to be together with them!”

“Dino-Sour,” the Cookie said, turning to just barely look his way. “You’re a great kid. Hell of a lot braver than I am. Get the others to the ruins. You know the way.” He turned back to his family. “This is what I get for being gone…”

“I--”

“ _ Papa…! Papa…!” _ The smallest Cookie warbled, finally stumbling over and pulling at the hem of his shirt. In one fluid motion, Adventurer Cookie dropped his whip, scooped her up in his arms, and held her tight, barely wincing as she bit into his shoulder and scratched at his arms and chest. 

“Hey, baby girl… My precious little Onion Cookie… I’m home…”

“ _ Addie! _ ” Dino-Sour cried out, stumbling back as if some force pushed him away from the group. His shout fell on deaf ears once again.

“It was about time… this adventure ended anyhow… Whaddya say, Berry?” He asked, tears in his eyes. He sent one last glance Dino-Sour’s way over his shoulder, tipped his hat at him before tossing it his way. It landed in front of his feet, but the boy was too frozen in horror to pick it up. Blackberry Cookie rumbled as she was pulled into a hug before she bit into Adventurer Cookie’s neck. He winced, letting out a weak cough that spattered purple jelly onto his shirt. Still, he smiled, jelly tears eeking out of his eyes as he whispered to himself, “I’m home… I’m home… Daddy’s home…”

On his back, Backpacky whimpered, struggling desperately to get away. Adventurer Cookie had clearly forgotten his Pet was on his back when he saw his family, and had he not heard its whimper, Dino-Sour would have as well.  _ It would be stuck there if he didn’t help. _

“Backpacky!! I’ve got ya, dude, come on!” Dino-Sour pleaded, his voice trembling. 

“ _ Dino!! We need to leave, like, yesterday!! _ ” Kiwi shouted, a hint of frustration in his voice. 

“Hang on a second!”

Backpacky continued to struggle, but it was beginning to look like it would be stuck there forever, on its former owner’s back as he wandered the woods aimlessly. Just as Adventurer Cookie began to fall limp in the arms of his wife, however, the Pet literally managed to tear itself away, the fabric of both its straps ripping as it desperately flew into Dino-Sour’s arms, crying. Although stained with purple jelly on its back, it was otherwise alright. 

The issue was, the sudden motion attracted the attention of the Jelly Walkers back to Dino-Sour. They staggered towards him, arms reaching out, leaving Adventurer Cookie on the ground as he convulsed, coughing up jelly fluids as his skin liquidized. Dino-Sour may have stood there frozen again, but Cotton Candy Bird bit him on the nose. He screamed at the sudden pain, then screamed at the situation before him. He bent down a split second to pick up Adventurer Cookie’s hat, but when he looked back up, there were  _ six Jelly Walkers charging at him. _

“Oh, _ fuck! _ ” He yelped, turning and running as fast as his feet would carry him to the bike. He thanked his lucky stars that they hadn't left without him as he hopped on behind Purple Yam and clutched his waist for support. 

“ _ Drive! _ ” Purple Yam shouted. Kiwi didn’t even need the command, the engine roaring to life the instant he’d hopped on. Within a matter of seconds, they were tearing through the underbrush, the strangled moans of the Jelly Walkers fading away behind them as they sped off. 

“Thanks for stayin’ for me,” Dino-Sour managed between strained breaths, resting his forehead on Purple Yam’s back. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kiwi asked. 

“Ya could've left me after I stayed too long. Adventurer Cookie… Addie was gone the minute he saw them. But I sat there talkin’.”

“We were already losing one Cookie. We weren’t going to leave another behind,” Purple Yam affirmed.

“Hell, Yam here almost jumped off when you started screaming,” Kiwi added. “But, hey, what can I say? The three of us are together till the bitter end now.”

“Wish it was the four of us,” Dino-Sour muttered, looking at the worn edges of Adventurer Cookie’s hat. Backpacky whimpered as it pressed itself against Dino-Sour, and the rest of the passengers stayed silent. 

_ ‘Wish it was the four of us.’  _

_ Didn’t they all? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, everyone, is the end of the chapter!  
This chapter was beta'ed by the coolest betas on the block, violetinfidel and worriedindigo!  
Did you guys try and guess who wrote who? I'm honestly legitimately curious if people are able to tell lol. Let me know if you can!  
Hope you guys are excited for the next chapter! We're entering the last half of things officially, both number-of-chapters wise _and_ length of the story wise! There's a _forest_ of possibilities of how this story can end, so I hope you all stay tuned!  
Thanks for reading so far, and see you next Tuesday (probably)!  
_~Ani_______


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our three survivors trek onwards towards the Sacred Forest. Will they reach it? Will they get the answers they seek, or just more disappointment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yeets a pinecone into the air* Welcome to _Fear the Jelly Walkers _\- Chapter 8!__  
*bounces up and down* he's back he's back he's back he's back he's back  
I honestly can't think of anything to say for these chapter notes so uh... y'all got any songs you associate with the cookies in the fic? When I think of Adventurer Cookie I think of Little Lion man for example, I think the chorus fits the end of the last chapter... _a lot._  
Enjoy this chapter! *pinecone hits me on the head*__

It seemed as though they had driven for hours.

No one had the heart to speak up much after what they had just seen. After things had finally seemed to be lightening up just a bit, they suddenly had someone taken away from them _ again _ . And now they had another Pet to look after, who was not only an orphan like so many of the others, but also had maimed itself in an act of sheer desperation. Purple Yam could hear it whimpering in pain the whole ride as it sat in Dino-Sours lap, only stopping once it’d passed out from exhaustion and misery. _ Was it going to be able to heal? _ he wondered. If anything like that had happened to Firestarter, he wasn’t sure what he would do… Seeing any Pet so badly hurt like that would make any Cookie’s heart sink.

“_ Dammit! _ The tank’s empty!” Kiwi yelled suddenly, causing the other passengers to flinch.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!” Purple Yam groaned.

“I wouldn’t kid around at a time like this!” Kiwi said through gritted teeth. The motorcycle came to a stop, and all the Cookies hopped off, Purple Yam and Dino-Sour holding as many Pets as they could. Kiwi, meanwhile, stomped angrily at the ground as Kiwi Bird rushed to his side to try to calm him.

“So, what are we gonna do?” Purple Yam asked. “How are we gonna get more fuel?”

“I’ll take care of that… _ eventually, _ ” Kiwi sighed. “More importantly, _ where are we? _ Any signs of threats nearby?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure _ where _we are…” Dino-Sour frowned. “Like Adventurer said, the path to the Sacred Forest always changes, so it doesn’t look exactly like how it was back when I found the ruins…”

“Great! Just _ great! _ ” Purple Yam huffed and sat on the ground, still holding some of the Pets close. “We’re out of fuel, and we’re lost! Just _ perfect! _ Can’t wait for those crazy bastards to catch up to us and do us all in!”

“Now, now. Don’t be like that, Yam. I’m sure we covered enough distance to have gotten away from the ones chasing us,” Kiwi said.

“Yeah, but who’s to say _ more _of them won’t show up? We can’t escape now! May as well just offer ourselves up!”

“Yam…”

“Maybe they’ll be nice and make our deaths quick and painless!” Purple Yam said with a pained laugh. “We won’t have to go through all that strangling and choking shit!”

“This isn’t the time to be joking about it, Yam,” Kiwi said with a glare.

“Sorry, I’m just a _ little _stressed right now, as if that wasn’t obvious enough!”

“We all are! We’re all shaken after what happened to Addie, but we’re all trying our best to keep it together.”

“_ You _ are trying your best to keep it together. _ I _ am just trying to survive. And right now my chances don’t look pretty.”

“Look, I don’t have much control over the situation right now. I’m sorry that my bike’s not working, okay?”

“But it’s not just that! We’re lost!”

“As we should be,” Dino-Sour interrupted quietly.

“_ What? _”

“If the path is different than it used to be, that means we’re definitely on the path to the Forest. We’re on the right track. We just need to keep followin’ it.”

Purple Yam stared at Dino-Sour quietly for a second, then sighed and turned his attention back to Kiwi. “Alright. I’m sorry I got angry back there. Dino-Sour’s right. We’ll just work with what we have here until you can get more fuel, and then I guess we can continue along the path.”

“Hey, uh, Kiwi?” Dino-Sour called to his friend. “How are ya gonna get fuel all the way out here? There are no gas stations nearby--”

“My bike runs on Kiwi Fuel Jellies.”

“It runs on _ what _now?” Purple Yam asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Kiwi Fuel Jellies. Kiwi Bird makes them.”

“It can… do that?”

“It takes some time, but yeah. If you just leave it alone for a while, it’ll have some waiting for you when you check up on it again. That’s why I keep Kiwi Bird around at all times. That’s how I’ve been restocking on fuel too. Did you guys not notice? Didn’t you wonder why I never ran out before this?”

“How does it… make the Jellies?”

“Well, how does Dino-Egg make Dino-Pop Jellies?” Kiwi asked, looking right at Dino-Sour.

“I don’t know either… It just kinda… appears by them? Does that make sense?”

“It does to me,” Kiwi nodded, then turned to Purple Yam. “There’s your answer. That’s how it is for Kiwi Bird too.”

“Wait, wait, both of you guys’ Pets _ make _Jellies out of nowhere? Firestarter doesn’t do anything like that!”

“I guess each Pet is different,” Dino-Sour shrugged.

“It’s a kind of magical ability Pets seem to have,” Kiwi said while petting Kiwi Bird. “Us Cookies can’t create Jellies unless we grow them from seeds, but Pets can make them appear from nothing. Honestly, I’m glad these little guys are so friendly with us, or else we might have been in trouble if they have even more powers we don’t know about yet…”

“Now that you mention it,” Purple Yam said, putting his hand to his chin, “Milk Angel kinda does that when it makes Milk Drop Jellies… but I always thought it was just converting the milk inside itself into Jellies.”

“Well, even if it does use milk as a base, it still has to turn it into a _ Jelly _somehow, yeah? Sounds like magic to me,” Kiwi concluded.

“I guess you’re right.”

“And that’s just the same as what Dino-Egg and Kiwi Bird can do.”

“So we just gotta wait for Kiwi Bird to make some more Kiwi Fuel Jellies?”

“Yeah. It just needs some time. We could think about where to go from here in the meantime if you like.”

Purple Yam shrugged. “Alright. Sounds good. And Kiwi…”

“Hm?”

“Thanks for being patient with me. I know I’ve been snappy multiple times on this journey, but… you never gave up on me.Thank you.”

“Sure thing,” Kiwi smiled. “Don’t forget, I’m a dirty psychologist trying to get inside your head and understand you, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Purple Yam laughed and jokingly shoved Kiwi. “I think it’s more like you’re just being my friend, that’s all.”

Kiwi grinned. “I sure _ hope _I am!”

“_ Group hug!! _” Dino-Sour cheered as he set the Pets he had been holding onto the ground and then tackle-hugged the other two Cookies. “We’re gonna be just fine! We’re almost there!” He said with a toothy grin. The other two Cookies nodded.

And with that, they all found a nice spot along the path to sit down, resting against tree trunks and talking about what the future held in store for their little party.

About an hour passed with nothing unusual ruining the peaceful mood. Then, the trio heard the sound of distant whimpers and squeals. _ Jelly Walkers didn’t make sounds like that. Was it an injured Cookie, or perhaps a Pet…? _

“Should we go see what’s makin’ that noise?” Dino-Sour asked.

“Yam should go check,” Kiwi answered. “He’s the one best at fighting, and if it’s a threat, he’s the one best equipped to get rid of it before returning here.”

“Aw, you’re gonna throw me out there as bait?” Purple Yam teased, winking at Kiwi. “Neither of you want to come with me as backup?”

Dino-Sour stood up. “I’ll come with. I can’t do much, since all I can really do is bite, but if worst comes to worst--”

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Purple Yam said. “Jelly Walkers don’t sound like that. I was joking.”

“Oh,” Dino-Sour said with a blush, rubbing the back of his head. “Alright. But be careful! We don’t know what’s out there!”

“I will, don’t worry!” Purple Yam said with a wave as he ran off in the direction of the noises, which were slowly growing louder. Sensing that its owner was on the move, Firestarter followed after him, panting in anticipation at what they would find.

After a bit of backtracking down the path the party had taken, Purple Yam and Firestarter arrived at the source of the noises. Hovering weakly before them were Moonlight Lantern and Ocean Dragon, stained with jelly and brightly colored jams, supporting each other as best as they could. When they caught sight of Purple Yam, they desperately squealed at him and then rushed into his arms. He didn’t hesitate to gently hold them close; seeing orphaned Pets was becoming a common occurrence for him, and he pitied the poor things too much to turn them away--even if he didn’t know whose Pets they were. He carried them back to the rest of the party, carefully wiping the jelly and strange jam from their bodies and humming a soft tune to calm them.

When he returned to the other Cookies, Dino-Sour spotted him and let out a gasp, running to his side and grabbing one of the Pets gently.  
“This is--! Where did ya find it?”

“That Pet? I found it heading in this direction with this other Pet. They both seem to be hurt…”

“This isn’t just _ any _ Pet! This Pet belongs to one of the _ Spirits _! It’s the defender of the City of Wizards: Moonlight Lantern! Moonlight Cookie’s Pet!”

“Then, what about this one?” Purple Yam asked, holding up Ocean Dragon. Dino-Sour scrutinized it for a moment.

“It has coral on its head and tail… and a pearl-lookin’ thing on its back… I gotta guess that it’s Sea Fairy Cookie’s Pet. Two Pets from two different Spirits! _ Amazin’! _”

“So, these Pets belong to the Spirits we’re looking for? Do you think they could lead us to the Sacred Forest?”

“If they’re willin’ to do so, yes. But ya said they looked hurt?”

“Yeah. They were whimpering a lot, and they were covered in jelly and blue jam--”

“Then we should probably help them and let them rest. Let them know we’re not enemies and that we respect them, y’know?”

“I guess,” Purple Yam said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “May as well take care of them while we wait for Kiwi Bird to make those Fuel Jellies…”

“Let’s go show these two to Kiwi!” Dino-Sour suggested. Purple Yam nodded and followed him back to where Kiwi sat, petting Kiwi Bird. The biker spotted them approaching and noticed the Pets gently resting in their arms.

“Who are those two?”

“Pets of two different Spirits!” Dino-Sour grinned excitedly.

Kiwi’s eyes widened. “_ No way. _”

“Yes way! Look at them! Say hello to Moonlight Lantern and… whoever this little dragon is!” Dino-Sour motioned to the Pet in Purple Yam’s arms. Kiwi’s mouth was agape.

“This is _ awesome! _ They can lead us to the Sacred Forest!”

“We had the same idea! But Yam here says they’re hurt, so I thought we’d help them recover before we ask anythin’ of them. They’re basically minor deities, after all. We can’t be demandin’ of them, and we need to earn their trust…”

Kiwi nodded. “Sounds good. Let’s have them rest with the other Pets, and we’ll feed them after they nap.”

“Good idea.”

Dino-Sour and Purple Yam gently set the two Pets on the ground amongst the others. The Pets who had been traveling with the group so far quickly showed interest in their new friends and slowly drew close to them, purring and squealing quietly. The two newcomers greeted them with tired, pained squeals in return. As if on cue, Milk Angel came to their sides and offered them Milk Drop Jellies. They accepted, and after feasting on the small gift of Jellies, they were soon asleep. The three Cookies, who had been watching these events unfold with curiosity and delight, sighed with relief. Purple Yam smiled and shook his head. Milk Angel did exactly what Milk Cookie would have done: offered the newcomers help immediately and made sure they were fed and comfortable. He’d taught his Pet well.

All the Pets soon followed the newcomers’ suit and fell asleep in a small huddle, occasionally purring in their sleep. As much as Dino-Sour wanted to sit there and admire their adorable sleeping faces, there were more important matters to discuss. He left his spot near the Pet huddle and joined Kiwi and Purple Yam a little ways away, who were whispering amongst themselves.

“What’re you guys talkin’ about?”

“We’re thinking about how exactly we’re going to talk to Millennial Tree Cookie once we make it past the ruins and get to the Sacred Forest--if he’ll even _ let _us past the barrier, that is.” Purple Yam answered. “It’s not like we can just walk up to the biggest Cookie deity ever and ask for whatever we want.”

“To be fair,” Kiwi added, “We’re not asking for any kind of selfish favors. Yam and I agree that Millennial Tree has probably realized what’s going on by now--he’s probably omniscient or whatever. We’re sure he’ll want to help out all the innocent Cookies that are in trouble, but it’s still unnerving to think that we’ll really _ see _the big guy in the flesh, you know?”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Dino-Sour said, crossing his arms and sitting down to be eye-level with his friends. “So, uh… Does anyone here know the etiquette for approachin’ a deity?”

“Count me out,” Purple Yam sighed and leaned back. “Never done something like that before. Until a few days ago, I always thought he didn’t exist.”

“I can’t say I’ve ever thought about it either,” Kiwi said with a frown. “Our best bet for that kind of thing would have been Pistachio Cookie, or maybe Mi--” He covered his mouth and worriedly looked at Purple Yam.

“No, no. You can say it. You’re right. Religion is Milk’s thing, but unfortunately, he’s not here.”

“Right…” Dino-Sour agreed. “So, are we just gonna wing it? Maybe just bow or somethin’?”

Kiwi shook his head. “I don’t think Millennial Tree is the kind of deity that demands formalities like that. From the legends I’ve heard, he’s very kindhearted, and--”

“I kneel to no one,” Purple Yam said flatly. “Maybe that sounds hard-headed of me, but I refuse.”

Kiwi cleared his throat. “Like I said, I think he’s not the kind of person that demands you bow and sing his praises and all that. He’ll probably understand that we’re desperate and tired and help us.”

“Well, alright. But he’s getting no bowing from me,” Purple Yam declared with a huff, crossing his arms. Dino-Sour giggled.

“What’s so funny?”

“It’s just,” Dino-Sour said between laughs, “That you’re amazin’ to me. One moment, you’re actin’ all angry, and then the next, you’re actin’ like a father to all these Pets, and then the next moment you’re full of energy, actin’ like ya wanna prove that you’re stronger than anyone else! You’re somethin’ special, ya know that?”

Purple Yam wasn’t sure whether that was supposed to be a compliment or not, but being called _ ‘amazing’ _ certainly made him blush.

“Th-thanks… I think.”

“No problem! I like a guy who’s in touch with his emotions! That’s why Kiwi’s my good buddy!” Dino-Sour winked at Kiwi, who returned with a wink of his own. Purple Yam just smiled gingerly and then cleared his throat.

“Do you think the Pets are going to be sleeping much longer?”

“Don’t know. Do you want me to check if Kiwi Bird’s able to make the Fuel Jellies we need?”

“If you want, but I don’t want to rush the poor things’ sleep…”

“It’ll be fine! If they’re still sleepy, we’ll give them another hour.”

Kiwi rose from his spot on the ground and slowly walked over to the pile of sleeping Pets, trying desperately not to wake them. He carefully lifted Kiwi Bird from its spot on the ground and stroked it gently until its eyes delicately fluttered open.

“Hey, bud. Did you get enough sleep?”

Kiwi Bird chirped happily and nuzzled Kiwi’s cheek.

“I take that as a yes!” He laughed. “Not to rush you, but have you had enough time to charge up and make some Fuel Jellies?”

Kiwi Bird looked confusedly at Kiwi Cookie for a second. Then, its eyes widened, and it happily flapped its wings as Kiwi Fuel Jellies fell from thin air into Kiwi’s arms, falling right in the gap between Kiwi’s chest and Kiwi Bird. Kiwi smiled.

“What did I tell you guys? Just give it some time, and we’re good to go!”

“Let me see that!” Purple Yam said, getting up from his spot and rushing to Kiwi’s side. He picked out one of the Kiwi Fuel Jellies and inspected it carefully. _ It really _ was _ a Jelly! Huh. Pets are something else. _

“So we’re good to go?” Dino-Sour called from behind the two Cookies. Kiwi placed Kiwi Bird back on the ground and carefully collected any Kiwi Fuel Jellies that fell on the ground before walking back to Dino-Sour.

“Don’t be so loud! The other Pets are still sleeping.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Kiwi,” Purple Yam said while pointing back to the Pet huddle. Sure enough, each Pet was waking up, one after the other.

“Whoops,” Dino-Sour said with a blush. “Guess I woke them.”

“Ah, well. May as well feed them all, or they’ll be squeaking at us for the next few hours,” Purple Yam sighed before picking up Firestarter and placing it on his head. He called out to the other Pets.

“Hey, everyone! You hungry? We got something for you!”

The Pets all rushed forward without hesitation, crowding around Purple Yam and poking at him, searching for their grub. Purple Yam laughed heartily and walked over to Kiwi’s motorcycle, where they’d left the bag containing all the Jellies they’d collected so far. The Pets eagerly followed close behind, their eyes wide with anticipation and their mouths curved into excited smiles.

It didn’t take long for the Pets to settle amongst themselves once they’d gotten their share of Jellies. They seemed to be having a grand old time, happily feasting away--except for Moonlight Lantern, who sat there quietly next to Ocean Dragon, its face stuck in the same confident grin and its body absolutely motionless. Ocean Dragon took a Jelly in its mouth and pressed it against Moonlight Lantern’s face, trying to coax it into taking a bite. It took a minute or so, but Moonlight Lantern finally understood what Ocean Dragon was trying to do and opened its mouth. Ocean Dragon placed the Jelly inside Moonlight Lantern’s mouth and then sighed as it turned its attention back to the rest of its Jellies. Moonlight Lantern chewed slowly, staring blankly at nothing in particular.

Ocean Dragon was still nibbling at its food when Purple Yam and Kiwi approached. They both carefully put out their hands to the Pet and let it take its time leaning into their touch. When it nuzzled both their hands, they knew it was alright to speak. Moonlight Lantern, it seemed, was content letting Ocean Dragon handle things. _ Or was it maybe not… fully aware at the moment? _ Purple Yam wondered. This Pet was a strange one.

Kiwi slowly got on one knee to be closer to Ocean Dragon and spoke quietly but firmly.

“Hello there. I don’t think we’ve properly introduced ourselves yet. I’m Kiwi Cookie, and this,” Kiwi said as he motioned to Purple Yam, “is Purple Yam Cookie. We’re on a mission to get to the Sacred Forest of the Millennial Tree, but we’re lost. You’re Sea Fairy Cookie’s Pet, right?”

Ocean Dragon let out a sob at the name of its owner. Kiwi frowned.

“I’m sorry. You must miss her.”

Ocean Dragon nodded and looked down to the ground. Kiwi pet it gently.

“Every Pet here has lost someone dear to them or witnessed someone else’s loss. We all know how you’re feeling. We want to help you and Moonlight Lantern get back home safely, but we can’t exactly find the Sacred Forest without your help--that is your home, right? All the Spirits live there with Millennial Tree?”

Ocean Dragon nodded again.

“Well, if you and Moonlight Lantern are willing to help us navigate the path to the ruins right before the barrier to the Sacred Forest, we would be forever in your debt--and we’ll absolutely take care of you and protect you along the way. You’ll be much safer if you’re in a big group. What do you say?”

Ocean Dragon stared into Kiwi’s eyes quietly for a second, then turned to Moonlight Lantern. _ Probably trying to judge if I was being honest _, Kiwi thought.

After an exchange of squeaks and growls, it seemed Moonlight Lantern and Ocean Dragon came to an agreement. Ocean Dragon turned back to Kiwi and nodded one last time. Purple Yam and Kiwi both smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Alright! It’s settled! After lunch, we’re setting off for the Sacred Forest!” Purple Yam said, one fist pumped in the air. The Pets all squealed in delight, and Kiwi and Dino-Sour cheered.

When everyone was fed and ready to go, Kiwi ceremoniously put the Kiwi Fuel Jellies into his motorcycle’s fuel tank. Its engine roared as he turned on the ignition, and Purple Yam whistled jokingly, making Kiwi laugh.

Ocean Dragon floated over to Kiwi’s side, but stopped and turned to look at the rest of the Pets. Dark Spirit Helmet and Dino-Egg were carrying Backpacky, who was still whimpering sadly. Its straps hung limp behind it, useless, still torn from getting away from Adventurer Cookie. In a blink of an eye, the dragon Pet had flown to its side, licking its face comfortingly before moving behind it and licking at its straps. Before everyone’s eyes, the straps floated back into place as if by magic, the torn fibers reweaving themselves together as the straps reattached themselves. Ocean Dragon moved on to Backpacky’s back, licking away the stains of Jelly Walker jelly until it was fully clean once again. Then, it turned and spat out an iridescent purple pearl, turning back to look at the shocked Cookies before it with a proud bark. 

“That’s… whoa…” Purple Yam gaped.

“You fixed Backpacky!” Dino-Sour beamed. “Thanks, little dude!”

Ocean Dragon let out another prideful bark and flew back to Moonlight Lantern’s side. The lantern Pet blew a raspberry at it, which it returned with a light chuff. 

“Well… Dino _ did _ say they were basically minor deities. Glad they’re on _ our _ side,” Kiwi mumbled. 

“Let’s, uh… let's go. _ Damn. _” Purple Yam rubbed his eyes and turned around, the Pets following after him. 

The entourage was soon on the move once again, Kiwi Cookie and Kiwi Bird at its head and Dark Spirit Helmet and Milk Angel at its rear, keeping watch for threats. Ocean Dragon and Moonlight Lantern floated by Kiwi’s side, guiding him along the path--though you could say Ocean Dragon did most of the guiding while Moonlight Lantern stared absentmindedly at the road ahead. The party’s new tour guides put Purple Yam at ease. They’d get to the ruins just fine--even if Moonlight Lantern wasn’t fully there at the moment. It made him chuckle.

They reached the ruins--which they soon realized was part of a bigger ancient city--as the sun was starting to set on the horizon. Stretched out before them was a temple made of stone, crumbling under the pressure of thousands of years and plants growing everywhere. The ceiling was open to the cloudy sky above them, providing just enough light for them to navigate through the halls of treasures until nightfall. A few treasure chests were strewn about, as if around every turn someone had dropped their cargo and left. Offering altars could be seen all over the walls, tucked around every nook and cranny, but whatever offerings had been left had been claimed or decayed long ago. Had Adventurer still been with the group, they were sure he would have been absolutely ecstatic at the sight of all the antique vases and statuettes decorating the place.

Moonlight Lantern and Celestial Star cast a faint glow as the sun continued to set, providing just enough light for the group to make it to a new section of the temple. Rather than stone, this section was made from pure gold--rows and rows of it. From the soft glow of the two light Pets, they could see inscribings and etchings in the surface, carvings of scenes of ancient times that stretched up _ far _ beyond even the tallest Cookie’s head. If they thought the last area was full of treasures, this place was a _ sea _ of it. Chests, opened and closed, practically littered the ground, pearls and diamonds glistening under the moonlight. Purple Yam rubbed his eyes in disbelief. _ Was this what your house was like when you were a deity? _ It almost seemed illegal. He guessed being an immortal, omniscient, omnipotent being of the cosmos had its perks.

Traversing steep slopes and winding corridors, the group found themselves in the middle of what seemed like an empty room. The ceiling had now been closed off, leaving Celestial Star and Moonlight Lantern as their only light source.

Kiwi sighed and stopped his bike.

“Alright. Our visibility is getting really bad. Maybe we should stop and make camp for now.”

“How are we gonna make a camp when we can’t see a thing? We can’t make a fire in here, either. It might be dangerous, and there’s no firewood,” Purple Yam frowned.

“We’ll have to go without a fire.”

“_ What? _”

“We can snuggle the Pets for warmth. Remember what Addie said about using Backpacky for warmth on adventures?” Dino-Sour reminded them.

Backpacky let out an excited squeak at the idea of hugs. 

“Even so, we can hardly see. We’re gonna trip all over each other if we don’t keep moving.”

“I get the feeling we’d end up tripping all over each other no matter what we do while we’re stuck in a place as dark as this. Celestial Star and Moonlight Lantern are doing a wonderful job, but I’m sure they want to rest. Am I right?” Kiwi asked, looking right at the two Pets.

Celestial Star nodded shyly, and Moonlight Lantern stuck out its tongue playfully at Kiwi. _ Okay. Not sure what that gesture from Moonlight Lantern meant, but Celestial Star was tired. He’d just assume this was Moonlight Lantern’s way of showing that it was tired too. Or something. _

“See? I think we ought to rest. Even if it’s just setting down blankets and making sure everyone’s all snuggled up and comfortable, I think it’s better than trekking on when we’re tired and it’s dark.”

“I’m with Kiwi!! And I call dibs on Backpacky!” Dino-Sour yelled before rushing to Backpacky’s side and hugging it close. It squealed with excitement and hugged back tightly. Purple Yam sighed.

“Alright, alright. Do we have a torch or something we can use to at least get a little more light so we can set up the blankets and stuff?”

“I didn’t think to bring one…” Kiwi admitted shyly, taking off his helmet and rubbing the back of his head. Kiwi Bird chirped delightedly, as if laughing.

“That’s fine. We’ll manage.”

They certainly managed, after multiple instances of Dino-Sour stepping on Purple Yam’s feet and apologizing profusely. Every now and then, they’d hear two or so Pets squealing with surprise--they kept accidentally floating into each other or rolling on top of each other while trying to find comfortable positions on the blankets.

“Everyone settled down?” Purple Yam asked as he finally lay down. He heard some Pets squeak in response, and Kiwi and Dino-Sour both gave him a thumbs-up, which he barely saw in the last of Celestial Star and Moonlight Lantern’s light as they began falling asleep.

“Alright. Goodnight, everyone.”

He heard Firestarter blow a raspberry and blew one back in return. Moonlight Lantern followed suit, as did Dino-Sour and Kiwi. Soon most of the party members were blowing raspberries at each other until sleep overtook them, and they grew silent.

* * *

When the party awoke the next morning, they found themselves now bathed in morning sunlight that leaked through windows running along the temple walls and illuminated the golden walls, producing a soft, bright glow. _ Thank goodness _ , Kiwi thought. _ Whoever had the wonderful idea of closing off the ceiling of this place at least thought to put windows for lighting. _

Kiwi looked around to find that Dino-Sour had already gotten up before him and was feeding the Pets, right on cue. He struggled to his feet and walked over to his friend, setting a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re up bright and early.”

“I’m excited, that’s why! We’re really _ here! _ In the _ City of the Millennial Tree! _ We’re so close to the Sacred Forest! This is the first place where I’ve felt truly safe. I was able to sleep last night without jumpin’ at every little noise I heard!”

“Well, that’s definitely a good thing. You do need rest. But we’re not out of the woods just yet.”

“I know,” Dino-Sour sighed. “But we’re close! And that’s enough to keep me goin’!”

Kiwi smiled tenderly. “And I love that about you.”

“Thanks,” Dino-Sour said, blushing a little. He turned his attention back to Firestarter, who was greedily biting at his hand and growling.

“Alright! _ Alright! _Ya want more Jellies, huh? Yam must spoil ya rotten,” Dino-Sour shook his head, and Kiwi laughed.

“I heard that,” Purple Yam said, sitting up. “I don’t spoil it. It just knows that you’re more generous than me, and it’s taking advantage of that.”

“_ Ah! _ Good mornin’, Yam!” Dino-Sour stuttered, rubbing his hands nervously.

“Morning,” Purple Yam said with a sleepy smile. “I see you fed the Pets. Have you eaten already?”

“Not yet! I wanted to take care of these little guys first!” Dino-Sour smiled.

“Alright. Kiwi and I will make our breakfasts. You watch over these guys until it’s ready.”

“Aye-aye!” Dino-Sour saluted and went back to coddling the Pets as they ate. Both Kiwi and Purple Yam giggled at Dino-Sour’s eagerness and excitement to interact with the Pets. He was an animal person, to be sure, and that carried over into taking care of Pets as well.

When everyone had eaten and all the camping supplies had been haphazardly and hurriedly stuffed back into its proper bags--by Dino-Sour, of course--the party began the final stretch of its journey. Ocean Dragon and Moonlight Lantern kept a steady course, floating forward without any deviations in the path. _ They had to be close. It must be right in front of them! _ Purple Yam thought.

A bright light soon appeared ahead of the group at the very end of a long golden hallway, and that was Purple Yam, Kiwi, and Dino-Sour’s signal to start their final dash. Kiwi let his motorcycle speed away while the other two Cookies sprinted as fast as their legs could manage. The Pets desperately tried to keep up, whizzing through the air without abandon.

As they cleared the doorway at the end of the hallway, they were greeted by a beautiful field that touched the horizon and expanded for what seemed like forever. Flowers grew everywhere, a myriad of butterflies flitting to and fro, and the sky above them was a delicate blue, free of clouds. Tiny bumblebees buzzed lazily around them, a few flying over to investigate but ultimately leaving them be. The flowers and tall grasses blew in the gentle winds like ocean waves, almost entrancing as they swayed. 

“Where the _ hell _are we?” Purple Yam gasped.

“Looks like Heaven to me,” Kiwi said, hopping off his motorcycle and removing his helmet.

“Wait… I remember this! This is right next to the barrier! If we go farther, we’ll start to see the Forest!” Dino-Sour grinned, his eyes bright with hope and wonder.

“But how big is this field, anyway? We’ll be here for _ years _!” Purple Yam frowned, holding up a hand to his forehead and looking around slowly.

“Not if we follow the Pets!”

“Are you _ sure _of that?”

“Well, I mean, I’ve never had any Pets like them to guide me…” Dino-Sour admitted sheepishly.

“_ But _, they must know the quickest way through this field. They live in the Forest, after all. They can probably sense where the barrier is,” Kiwi said. Dino-Sour pointed at him and nodded.

“What he said! Besides, when I made it here by myself, it didn’t take me more than 20 minutes to find the barrier.”

“20 minutes is still a long time,” Purple Yam frowned.

“Yeah, but that was me wandering around aimlessly! Now we have two Pets to help us find the most direct path!”

“You have a point…”

Dino-Sour turned to Ocean Dragon and Moonlight Lantern and motioned to the wide expanse in front of the group. “Lead the way!”

Ocean Dragon gave an excited growl and floated off in the direction of the barrier, Moonlight Lantern following close behind. Kiwi decided to walk alongside his friends this time and push his motorcycle along; he’d feel bad if he ruined any flowers by driving around.

It took about 10 minutes to reach the barrier, but once they did, Purple Yam let out a long sigh of relief and sat down in the grass.

“_ Thank Millennial Tree _, we made it.”

Dino-Sour and the Pets all squealed in delight. Kiwi smiled and reached out for the barrier. He felt it repelling the force of his hand as he pushed on it. They definitely weren’t going to be able to enter it without help.

“So, we’re here… How are we going to get permission to go inside and continue to the Sacred Forest?” Kiwi asked, still pressing against the barrier.

Before anyone could offer any suggestions, Ocean Dragon and Moonlight Lantern slipped past the barrier with ease and floated away.

“... Ah.”

“_ Hey! Wait! _ Those _ bastards _! Where do they think they’re going?!” Purple Yam yelled as he sprung to his feet, shaking a fist.

He soon got his answer as a gap in the barrier opened to let the group through. _ Oh. They went to get permission for the group from Millennial Tree. Whoops. Maybe he shouldn’t have called them ‘bastards’ so quickly. _

Ocean Dragon and Moonlight Lantern returned through the gap in the barrier and squealed happily, motioning for everyone to follow--which they did without any hesitation.

The Sacred Forest was too beautiful for words. Once they entered through the gap of the barrier, it was like they were enveloped within it. Tree trunks rose sturdy and strong, high above their heads like towers. Amongst the behemoths were smaller trees, their leaves branching above them like brushstrokes on a canvas. The grass was shorter here, in some areas padded down as if by animals, natural paths carving their way through the trunks and roots around them. Even still, they were surrounded by wildflowers, some as big as a Cookie. Every so often, they could see the flickering shapes of giant butterflies drifting between the gaps in the trees, iridescent colors shining off their wings in the dappled sunlight. Fruits and Jellies hung around them from tree branches and vines, a myriad of colors, tantalizing in their ripeness. 

“Whoa…” Kiwi gaped, not even snickering as Purple Yam’s jaw dropped. Even Dino-Sour was silent, even if only for a moment.

“This… this really _ is _ heaven…” Purple Yam finally managed to say, looking around. As he reached for a low-hanging fruit, he asked “Do you think we’re allowed to eat these?”

“We should probably get permission.”

Purple Yam shrugged. “I’ll take one and ask about it later, I guess.”

They continued along the path, taking in the sights with absolute wonder, when they suddenly heard a gentle chuckle.

“Are you enjoying yourselves? It is beautiful, is it not? I suppose I have grown used to it because I am here so often--no pun intended.”

The three Cookies gasped, stopping dead in their tracks. Sitting before them in his throne, carved out of a tree trunk, was Millennial Tree Cookie himself.

Dino-Sour dropped down on one knee immediately.

“You do it too, guys! It’s him!” He whispered, trying to pull Kiwi and Purple Yam down by their arms. Kiwi sighed and bowed as well, but it felt like Dino-Sour was pulling on a statue when it came to Purple Yam. He wouldn’t budge.

“Yeah, I’m not doing that.”

“As I knew you would not,” Millennial Tree chuckled. “I know what is to come, so I expected that.”

“Wait, you can see the future?” Dino-Sour asked, mouth agape.

“I can see the whole of time, dear. All that once was, all that is, and all that will be,” Millennial Tree smiled.

“He’s omniscient, _ dumbass _ ,” Purple Yam groaned. “What do you think omniscient _ means _?”

“Now, Purple Yam Cookie, no need to be coarse with him.”

“Right. I’ll do what I like, Mr. Millennial Tree Cookie, sir,” Purple Yam said as he casually leaned his club on his shoulder and put a hand on his hip.  
“If you can see the whole of time, then that must mean you know why we’re here,” Kiwi said. Millennial Tree nodded.

“I do indeed. That is why I opened the barrier for you once I saw Moonlight Lantern and Ocean Dragon.”

“Ocean Dragon? Is that this thing’s name?” Purple Yam asked, pointing his club at the dragon Pet. It backed away from the weapon, slightly afraid.

“There is no need to fear, Ocean Dragon. He shall not hurt you. Come here,” Millennial Tree said and extended his hand to the Pet. It floated over to his lap and sat there peacefully.

“M-Mr. Millennial Tree--can I call you that?” Dino-Sour asked nervously. Millennial Tree laughed gently.

“You may call me whatever you wish, child. Just ‘Millennial Tree’ is fine if you so desire.”

“It feels awkward to address you like that--I mean, I’m still starstruck just from _ seeing _you! But I guess I can accept that. Millennial Tree, if you can see the whole of time, then did you… happen to know this apocalypse was coming?” Dino-Sour asked, his voice dropping. Millennial Tree finally frowned and let out a sigh.

“When I gaze into the future, none of this should be happening. But then I look back to reality, and all I see is chaos. What is occurring now--this apocalypse… It was not meant to be.”

“Wait, you _ didn’t _ foresee it?” Purple Yam said with a mean-spirited laugh. “Some Spirit _ you _ turned out to be.”

“_ Yam! _” Kiwi objected, but Millennial Tree put up his hand to silence him.

“I knew he would act this way. It is alright. He has every right to feel upset with me. I know what he has gone through. Life was never kind to you, Purple Yam Cookie, and it still is not, even now. I am so sorry.”

“I don’t want your pity! I want you to fix all this Jelly Walker bullshit!”

“And I would if I could. I want so desperately to fix it and to restore all Cookies to their former selves, as well as bring back the ones who crumbled. But I cannot.”

“_ Why?! _ ” Purple Yam shouted, now pointing his club at Millennial Tree. “You’re _ supposed _ to be _ omnipotent! _ You’re _ supposed _ to be the _ Spirit Above All Spirits! _ The one who can perform miracles and make _ anything _happen!”

Millennial Tree’s voice was quiet. “My fellow Spirits and I did what we could. I lost all of them. I could only save myself. That thought has been haunting me for days. I really did all I could. I am sorry.”

The Forest was quiet. Purple Yam groaned and looked away, not wanting to face the man he’d just insulted after hearing that. Dino-Sour stood up slowly and walked closer to Millennial Tree’s throne, keeping his gaze steady on Millennial Tree’s face.

“I’m so sorry, Millennial Tree… That’s horrible.”

Millennial Tree smiled at him and held out a hand, which Dino-Sour took. “Thank you, child. I know you have lost someone too--two people, actually. I wish I could tell you that I can fix them right here and now, but I simply cannot.”

Dino-Sour nodded and let go of his hand. “I know. Thank you for sympathizin’ with me anyway, Millennial Tree.”

“Of course, dear.”

“So…” Purple Yam said, starting to turn his attention back to Millennial Tree. “Do you have any idea why you can’t exactly work your miracle magic and fix all this?”

“I have thoughts,” Millennial Tree answered, putting his hands together. “I have reason to believe that it must be the work of a dear old friend of mine…”

“A _ friend? _” Kiwi repeated.

“I say that with minor sarcasm,” Millennial Tree smiled.

“Oh.”

“She considers me her sworn enemy and rival for control of the Cookies--though I have no desire to _ control _ anyone. I simply wish to watch over them and protect them without interfering in their lives. She wishes to dominate their lives and use them for her own selfish purposes. I suspect _ she _is behind all this, wanting to scare Cookies into submission until they bow down to her in exchange for a promise of protection--which is undoubtedly a thinly-veiled lie.”

“I’m not following,” said Kiwi. “Who are you referring to?”

Millennial Tree frowned, his eyes weary and solemn. “I suppose she does not show herself to mortals if she does not have to. Bless the souls who have fallen under her influence,” he said with a shake of his head.

“Who is _ she? _” Kiwi asked again.

Millennial Tree looked into Kiwi’s eyes with a stern glare. “Dark Enchantress Cookie. A being more wicked than any monster and more horrific than any nightmare. The source of the Darkness which threatened this forest millennia ago and has now ensnared the hearts of many Cookies.”

“She sounds like bad news,” said Purple Yam.

“She is very much _ ‘bad news.’ _ I suspect she is behind all this, and if that is the case, she will not relent without a fight,” Millennial Tree gulped.

“So you’re goin’ to fight her?” Dino-Sour asked, a hint of hope in his eyes. Millennial Tree shook his head and saw Dino-Sour frown.

“I am in no shape to fight her. My fellow Spirits have fallen. I cannot take her on alone. And I do not wish to fight her, as wicked as she may be.”

“_What?! Why?! _” Purple Yam asked, eyes wide.

“I do not want to inflict harm on _ any _Cookie. I know that she is but a speck in the endless river of time, as is all Darkness, and that there must be a solution which will bring no harm to any Cookie--”

“Oh, _ please _ ! _ Cut me a break! _ You think this _ bitch _ is going to just apologize and stop this bullshit if you ask nicely? If you say _ ‘pretty please’ _ and bat your eyes? I can’t believe this,” Purple Yam said with a scowl.

“That’s _ enough _, Yam,” Kiwi whispered, a hint of a growl in his voice. Purple Yam huffed and looked away once more, arms folded.

“I am sure she will not undo what she has done without some sort of sacrifice. I am willing to make that sacrifice if it means that everyone will be restored.”

Dino-Sour gasped. “Wait! Ya said ya wanted a solution that brought harm to _ no Cookie! _ That should include _ you! _”

“Oh, child. I am sorry to disappoint you, but as things are now, I am very much willing to concede to whatever cruel fate Dark Enchantress has in store for me,” Millennial Tree said with a feigned smile. “If I must suffer so that many can live in peace once more, I shall. Even if it means I must perish--”

“Don’t say somethin’ like that!!” Dino-Sour cried. “Ya can’t let her do that!!”

“If that is my fate, so be it. I have nothing left without my fellow Spirits, after all,” Millennial Tree said, a small tear escaping his eye. He pretended not to notice. “If it were to mean they are restored, then I will not hesitate to comply with her wishes.”

Dino-Sour was shaking, his hands curled into fists. He was biting his lips so hard that strawberry jam leaked out just a bit. “This isn’t fair… This isn’t right…”

“It is what it is, child. She has planted a seed of despair in all of our hearts--mine included, and she seeks to reap what she has sown.”

Silence had fallen once again. No one knew what to say. Millennial Tree seemed dead set on accepting whatever fate Dark Enchantress chose for him, and nothing was going to make him budge.

Millennial Tree cleared his throat. “Well, now that that is out of the way, I suppose you all have no intention of leaving anytime soon?”

“We’re kinda stuck here for now, since outside is crawling with Jelly Walkers waiting to chow down on us,” Purple Yam admitted.

“In that case, I shall let you stay at my residence until I am able to confront Dark Enchantress about this evil plot of hers--”

“Wait, wait,_‘I am?’ _ What do ya mean, _'__I?’ _ We’re not lettin’ ya do this alone!” Dino-Sour said. “We’re goin’ to help you.”

Millennial Tree’s eyes widened. “I knew you would say that, but even so, I absolutely _cannot _allow you to accompany me. This is a battle between Spirits. Mortal Cookies need not to get involved, lest they get hurt--”

“_Newsflash, _ big guy! Mortal Cookies are _ already _ involved! They’re _ already _ getting hurt! We saw that on our way here. People are _ crumbling _. People are suffering. We can’t just sit around while innocent people keep getting caught up in this!” Purple Yam interjected.

Millennial Tree sat quietly for a moment, then sighed. “Alright. I realize I cannot stop you. You are free to accompany me if you wish. But I unfortunately cannot guarantee that you will be safe once we enter her domain.”

“We’re ready for that,” Purple Yam said, a flame of vengeance burning in his eyes. Millennial Tree nodded.

“Then we shall leave tomorrow. But as I said, please make yourself at home here. I shall take you to my home.”

“Your home? Ya mean the city back there isn’t your home?” Dino-Sour asked, pointing back to the temple in the distance, mouth agape.

“Oh, heavens, no! Mortals built that for me ages ago as a gift! It is lovely, is it not?”

Dino-Sour was dumbstruck. “_Damn… _”

Millennial Tree giggled. “You and your friend have very foul mouths. No matter. I suppose you are both under immense pressure right now. I shall let it go this time.”

“Oh, shut it, old man,” Purple Yam muttered under his breath.

And with that, Millennial Tree Cookie rose from his throne and motioned for the others to follow. He led the group to a hill deep inside the Forest, almost lost amongst the trees on top and around it. To their surprise, a house had been carved out from the inside of the hill--Millennial Tree’s house, they assumed.

“This is it!” Millennial Tree said with a friendly smile as he turned around to face the other Cookies. “This is the house I share with the other Spirits!”

“That house can fit five whole Cookies _ and _their Pets?”

“_Six _ Cookies and their Pets! It’s bigger on the inside,” Millennial Tree grinned playfully. “The others all have their own realms, so it is typically just Wind Archer and I, but occasionally we like to stay together here.”

“Who’s the sixth Cookie? Dark Enchantress used to live here?”

“Not quite,” Millennial Tree giggled. “You shall see.”

They entered the house quietly, not to disturb anyone or anything that may be inside. They were greeted by two Pets who rushed to the door: one was a bird made of fire, the other was a shiny green stone with a calm, solemn face.

“These two are Magmabird and Emerald Golem! Emerald Golem returned with me after I escaped the attack by the Jelly Walkers, and Magmabird came back soon afterward! They were waiting for Moonlight Lantern and Ocean Dragon to return! What luck!”

Indeed, as soon as Magmabird and Emerald Golem spotted the two other Legendary Pets among the group of newcomers, they rushed to their sides and nuzzled them, exchanging happy chirps and squeals.

“Mr. Millennial Tree? Did Momma’s Pet come home?”

Dino-Sour turned in the direction of the voice and spotted a young Cookie shyly clutching a conch shell to their chest. He spotted a Pet nearby, which he could only assume belonged to this new Cookie. _ So that’s what Millennial Tree meant by six Cookies and their Pets. _

“Wait, _ ‘Momma?’ _ Can Spirits get pregnant?” Dino-Sour asked, an eyebrow furled.

Millennial Tree shook his head. “No, no, this child was not born from any of the Spirits. They were found by Sea Fairy Cookie as a baby--abandoned by their parents--and she has raised them ever since. Say hello to our new friends, Peppermint.”

The child Cookie, who Dino-Sour assumed was Peppermint Cookie, bowed to the group. “My name is Peppermint Cookie… Nice to meet you.”

Purple Yam smiled tenderly and squatted down to be eye-level with them. “Hi there, Peppermint! I’m Purple Yam Cookie!”

“Hello…”

“Is that your Pet there?” Purple Yam asked with a smile, pointing to the Pet floating near the child. Peppermint sheepishly covered their mouth with their conch shell.

“Y-yeah… That’s Paper Boat Sailor. I made it from a letter I wrote once that I never sent out… But it’s too weak to take my letters out to sea yet…”

“Aw, that’s okay! It’ll be strong someday! As will you!” Purple Yam said, placing a gentle hand on Peppermint’s head.

“You think so, Mr. Purple Yam?”

“I know so!” Purple Yam smiled. “Your mother is raising a healthy, strong baby!”

“Thank you,” Peppermint said with a gentle giggle.

“You’re welcome.”

“Wh-who are your friends?” Peppermint asked, their voice a bit louder than before.

“This is Kiwi Cookie. He’s a tough biker with a big motorcycle!” Purple Yam explained before imitating a revving motorcycle engine, making Peppermint laugh. “And this is Dino-Sour Cookie! He’s a cool dude that likes to hang out with Jellysaurs!” He said before holding his hands like a raptor and imitating a dinosaur growl. Peppermint laughed even more.

Kiwi and Dino-Sour looked at each other and sighed. They’d never seen Purple Yam around his own child, but just from watching him now, they knew he had shifted into Dad Mode. They’d tease him about it later. Right now, they were just amazed at how quickly Purple Yam had gotten Peppermint to open up and feel more comfortable with these new Cookies.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Kiwi and Mr. Dino-Sour,” Peppermint said with a smile. The two Cookies smiled back at them.

“It’s nice to meet you, too!” Dino-Sour grinned. Kiwi nodded.

Millennial Tree clapped his hands together. “Now then, shall we find you rooms to stay in? There are three of you, so we should have enough for each of you to have your own. But if any other Cookies show up at the barrier, I may have to ask you to share.”

“Sounds fair to me,” Kiwi replied.

“Then I shall lead the way.”

The three guests were soon situated in their own rooms--Dino-Sour was staying in Fire Spirit’s, Purple Yam in Moonlight’s, and Kiwi in Wind Archer’s. Peppermint was, naturally, staying in their mother’s room, and so it was off-limits.

“All settled? Do you need anything else?” Millennial Tree asked. When he got only “nope” and “we’re good” as a response, he bid the newcomers goodbye and left them to chat amongst themselves.

“Oh,” he said with one final turn back to the hallway where the newcomers stayed, “and I shall have dinner prepared in a few hours! Keep an eye out for that--or should I say _ ‘nose’ _ instead, since you will probably smell it first? Ah, well. You understand. I will see you at dinner!”

The three mortal Cookies thanked Millennial Tree, and then they heard his departing footsteps. Dino-Sour called out to the other Cookies from across the hall.

“So, you guys likin’ your new rooms?”

“We’re not staying here forever, Dino-Sour,” Kiwi laughed. “Don’t get too comfortable.”

“I know, but this is so cool, ain’t it? We’re really sleepin’ in the rooms of the _ Spirits! _ What other Cookies can say they’ve done that before?”

“I was gonna make a dumb joke, but I’ll hold off on that,” Kiwi giggled.

“Oh? No, please, go ahead, Kiwi,” Purple Yam chuckled. “What is this _ ‘dumb joke?’ _”

“I can’t say it with Peppermint in the house!” Kiwi laughed. The other two joined him.

“Speakin’ of Peppermint…” Dino-Sour said once his laughter was under control, “What was that stuff before, Purple Yam? When you were playin’ with them? Where did all that come from?”

“Ah, that,” Purple Yam sighed happily. “They remind me of when I first met Angel. They’re shy, but they’re also very kind and eager to make new friends. I was just doing what I would have done for any child like Angel. The poor thing’s lost their mother… I hate seeing children suffer, and I especially hate to think that they feel lost and alone because they miss their mother so much.”

“Wow,” Dino-Sour said with a whistle. “Ya must be one good dad. Milk made the right choice when he married ya, huh?”

“I sure hope so,” Purple Yam said with a laugh before sighing again. “I sure hope so…”

“Now, don’t be like that. I’m sure you’re a wonderful husband, Yam.”

“Thanks, Kiwi.”

“It’s funny to be talking to someone who’s already married. I know Dino-Sour’s dating Cotton Candy, and I’m dating Roll Cake, but neither of us have proposed yet…”

“Yeah. Guess we might never get the chance to do so, huh, Kiwi?” Dino-Sour asked, feigning a laugh.

“You never know! We might end up kicking that old witch bitch’s ass and getting our families back!” Purple Yam said.

“_Language! _” Millennial Tree called from the other side of the house.

“Sorry,” Purple Yam whispered.

“You’re right, Yam. But it’s really sad for me to think about… I had it all planned out too. I knew what ring I was going to get him, and where I’d take him, and what I’d say…” Kiwi’s voice trailed off.

“Don’t lose sight of that, Kiwi. Keep that dream alive. We’re not done fighting yet,” Purple Yam assured him.

“Thanks, Yam.”

“No problem.” Silence fell among the three of them. Purple Yam cleared his throat. “Welp, if you two clowns are done, I’m gonna go talk more with Peppermint for a sec--”

“_Clowns?! _” Dino-Sour cried before throwing a pillow into Purple Yam’s room. Purple Yam laughed and threw one back.

“Kidding! Kidding!”

“Ya better be, or I’ll rip out your throat!” Dino-Sour teased, imitating a Jellysaur’s snarl.

“Please don’t,” Kiwi chimed in.

“Ya don’t tell me what to do! You’re not my dad!” Dino-Sour jokingly complained.

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?”

“I’ll tell ya what I’m gonna do about it!” Dino-Sour taunted as he grabbed another pillow and ran into Kiwi’s room. “_ Pillow fight!! _”

“Don’t leave me out! I _ never _lose a fight!” Purple Yam said with a grin before grabbing a pillow and joining the other two Cookies.

Long after the fight was over, the three Cookies lay on the ground, laughing at each other’s jokes and making small talk to pass the time until dinner.

“So, I won, yeah?” Purple Yam smirked.

“In your dreams! I won fair and square! I got Kiwi out first, and then I got you!” Dino-Sour said with a huff.

“Boys, boys, you both can be winners. I’m just the _ biggest _winner,” Kiwi teased.

“_Kiwi! _” Both Cookies frowned at him.

“I’m joking, I’m joking!”

Dino-Sour sat up and held his hands out as if baring claws. “Don’t make me tickle ya!”

“_No!! _ ” Kiwi yelled, grabbing a pillow as a shield. “ _ Anything _ but that!”

“_Too late! _” Dino-Sour smirked and lunged at Kiwi. Kiwi dodged, but missed his chance with Dino-Sour’s second attempt. After a few seconds of intense laughter, he was already crying his eyes out.

“Alright, alright. While you two goof off, I’m gonna go talk with Peppermint. Don’t have too much fun without me,” Purple Yam said with a wink as he left the room.

“Oh, _ fuck you! _” Dino-Sour said and threw a pillow at the door frame. It hit Millennial Tree right in the face and comically slid to the floor. Dino-Sour let out a small “eep.”

“Are you two having_ fun? _ ” Millennial Tree said with a smile, though Kiwi and Dino-Sour sensed that there was some sort of eerie aura filling the room. _ Whoops. He was mad. _

“Uh, we were just--”

“I know what you were doing. _ You forget I can see all of time. _”

“Ah, right! Listen, I’m sorry I hit ya with that pillow. That was meant for--”

“Purple Yam Cookie? I know. Let us put that in the past. Dinner is ready, if you two are hungry.”

“Oh, yes please! Thank you!” Dino-Sour said before standing up and bowing.

“Of course, child. I shall go call for Peppermint and Purple Yam. And please,” Millennial Tree glared right at Dino-Sour, “_ Do not throw anything else. _”

Dino-Sour gulped. “Yes, sir!”

“Not to sound like a broken record, but if you can see all of time… wouldn’t you have seen him throwing the pillow at you?” Kiwi asked. Millennial Tree shot a glare at him.

Kiwi gulped. “Shutting up now!”

* * *

Sea Fairy’s room wasn’t far from the other Spirits’. When Purple Yam found the right door, he gave it a gentle knock and waited. He heard Peppermint’s voice from the other side.

“Hello?”

“Peppermint? It’s Purple Yam Cookie. May I come in?”

“Okay.”

Purple Yam slowly opened the door and smiled at Peppermint. “Hi there!”

“Hello…” Peppermint said while holding their conch closer.

“Whatcha up to, kiddo?”

“I’m drawing…”

“Whatcha drawing?”

“It’s me…”

“Just you?”

“And Momma…”

_ Ah. There it was. _

“May I see it?” Purple Yam asked gently. Peppermint nodded and set down the paper on Sea Fairy’s bed in front of them, and Purple Yam walked closer.

It was your typical drawing done by a child--drawn in crayons with messy lines and a sun with sunglasses in the corner. He saw a taller figure with long blue hair--that must have been Sea Fairy Cookie--and a shorter figure with short blue hair, holding something that looked like a blue blob. _ Probably the conch shell _, he thought.

“Is this your momma?” Purple Yam said as he pointed to the taller figure. Peppermint nodded.

“Momma has long, blue hair that looks like the ocean. She’s an ocean de… deety,” Peppermint stuttered.

_ They must mean deity. They’re doing their best. _

“Is she nice to you?”

“Momma is the nicest Cookie in the world. She gave me my shell,” they said, holding up the conch shell to Purple Yam, “and told me to listen to it whenever I was sad. She said it would always sound like the ocean, and when I heard the ocean, I would always think of her.”

“Is she not always around? Is that why she gave you that, so you could think of her?”

“She was gone for a long time two years ago…” Peppermint said, their eyes becoming sadder. “Ms. Moonlight told me she had been frozen, and she couldn’t come home…”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Peppermint…”

“I really missed her. I was worried she would never go back to normal. But then one day, we found out all the Cookies had worked together to bring her back to life. Now she has to carry around her sword everywhere, or else she’ll freeze again. I’m sad for her. And now she’s gone again, and I…” Peppermint’s voice dropped. Purple Yam heard a sob, then two, and before he knew it Peppermint had started crying. He did the only thing he knew to do and held them gently in his arms, gently patting their head. He’d let them cry until they got it all out.

As Peppermint’s sobs grew quieter, Purple Yam whispered to them gently.

“Listen, Peppermint. I’m really sorry you’re feeling so bad. I know it’s hard to be happy when your momma is gone. I know you think it’s not fair. You’re right. It’s not fair. But I promise my friends and I will be here for you until she comes home. I promise we’ll bring her home safely.”

Peppermint sniffled. “You promise?”

“I promise,” Purple Yam said before letting go of Peppermint. “All better?”

Peppermint wiped a tear from their eye. “All better.”

“Good. Now, I think I hear Millennial Tree calling the other two for dinner. Shall we go?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Peppermint jumped off the bed and walked to the door.

“Mr. Purple Yam?”

“Yes, Peppermint?”

“Will you hold my hand as we walk? Momma always held my hand wherever we went.”

“Of course I will,” Purple Yam said as he carefully grabbed Pepppermint’s hand. Peppermint smiled at him as they walked.

* * *

Purple Yam and Peppermint were greeted by the other Cookies as they entered the dining room. Golden bowls were spread around a table, each topped with a hearty helping of assorted Jellies. The Pets each had their own food bowl to eat from arranged carefully in one corner of the room, and they were already happily munching away at their shares of Jellies. Purple Yam spotted three Pets he had never seen before--a pink candy with an antenna, a sliced lemon attached to headphones, and a small black box with colorful buttons--eating alongside the other Pets. It seemed the Pets were all getting along just fine, happily chirping amongst themselves as they ate. T_ hank goodness. More friends was a comfort at a time like this. _

Peppermint sat down carefully at their typical spot by the table. “Thank you, Mr. Millennial Tree.”

“Of course, Peppermint,” Millennial Tree smiled.

“Thank goodness! Some Jellies we can feel completely safe eating! Thanks, Millennial Tree,” Purple Yam grinned.

“Of course, my child.”

“Let’s dig in!” Dino-Sour said, licking his lips.

There was laughter and joy among the Cookies as they ate and talked about anything and everything. Purple Yam caught a glimpse of Peppermint Cookie smiling at everyone sitting around the table and sighed. _ Thank Millennial Tree. The kid was lightening up. _

“You are most welcome!” Millennial Tree said to Purple Yam almost immediately after the thought crossed his mind. _ Creepy. _

Oh, right! The fruit from earlier! Purple Yam had forgotten to ask about it. He retrieved it from his pocket and held it out to Millennial Tree.

“Hey, big guy. I know I already picked it off a tree, but is it cool if I eat this?”

“It is absolutely _ ‘cool’ _ if you eat it, my child.”

“Haha, sweet!” Purple Yam said with a grin as he eagerly bit into the fruit. Maybe this Millennial Tree guy wasn’t so bad after all--he definitely knew how to grow and prepare some delicious food!

* * *

After dinner, everyone went their separate ways and prepared for a good night’s rest--all except for Purple Yam, who walked Peppermint back to their room and tucked them in carefully. He gently patted their head once more.

“Goodnight, Peppermint Cookie.”

“Goodnight, Mr. Purple Yam.”

And with that, Purple Yam returned to his own room and settled down for a long night of rest. He thought about the events of the day: finding the Sacred Forest, meeting Millennial Tree and Peppermint, the pillow fight and joking around with Kiwi and Dino-Sour, putting Peppermint to sleep…

_ Did you see all that, Milk? I’ve still got it, huh? I’m still a dad at heart, huh? … Was I good dad to Angel, Milk? Was I good husband, Milk? Was I...? _

And he drifted off to the land of dreams once more.

* * *

Dino-Sour was, naturally, the first one to wake up amongst the three friends. But something was... off. He could see from the window in his room that the Moon was still high in the sky, as were the stars. _ Had he woken up _ too _ early?_

He slowly got up from his bed and crept over to the door, peeking out into the hallway and listening carefully. _ No one else in sight or making any noise. He was the only one awake. Maybe now was the time for him to put Addie’s hat to use and make a grave for him. It wouldn’t be anything special, but it was the least he could do to honor his fallen friend. Though, a grave in the middle of _ the _ Sacred Forest would be something _ anyone _ would find cool, let alone an adventurer like Addie. _

Just to make sure he was the only one awake, he walked out into the dining room. Still no signs of any other Cookie. He carefully crept to the glass sliding door leading to the outside and walked through it after opening it slowly.

Or he would have done so, had he not caught sight of a Cookie through a window in the dining room. He nearly yelled, so used to seeing only Jelly Walkers out so late at night, but quickly covered his mouth to stop the noise once he recognized exactly who it was.

Millennial Tree was resting underneath a big tree, leaning against its trunk. In his lap and arms were all four of the other Spirits’ Pets. He seemed to be… swaying slowly to some sort of rhythm, and Dino-Sour saw tears streaming down his cheeks. The leaves on his antlers shriveled and fell to the ground, only for more to grow in their place and repeat the cycle.

Dino-Sour hadn’t thought about how badly Millennial Tree had been taking the loss of his fellow Spirits--no, his _friends_, his _family_. Dino-Sour knew it was very hard on Millennial Tree--as hard as it was on any other Cookie--but seeing the Spirit Above All Spirits showing so much weakness and sorrow pained him. He guessed Millennial Tree Tears had to come from _somewhere, _but he’d never thought... He wanted to call out to him, to come to his side and offer him comfort, but he figured Millennial Tree had waited until nightfall to vent his feelings because he wanted privacy. _He might even feel embarrassed by it_. Dino-Sour didn’t want to cause him any more trouble. _He’d make the grave for Addie later._

So, Dino-Sour returned to his room and did his best to fall asleep once more, secretly praying for Millennial Tree’s happiness. He didn’t know who he was praying too, since it would be awkward for Millennial Tree himself to hear his prayer, but he just hoped that any other powers that be heard his prayer and would answer it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the chapter ends here!  
This chapter was beta'ed by violetinfidel and worriedindigo! Follow them on twitter and tumblr! They... deserve it... so much... they had to read so much fic... they read so much angst and had no one to cry out to but the creators of said angst...  
Speaking of creators of said angst. I wanna write another Cookie Run fic maybe but... idk what about lol. Feel free to keep an eye on me but no promises. Fanta does have some oneshots up on her profile though, under 105ttt, so by all means go check her out. She deserves it. She had to deal with my MT-obsessed ass.  
Things may be bright and happy now, but don't get _enchanted_ by the sense of calm. There's something _dark_ on the horizon for these cookies... we do have many a chapter left to go, after all... _stay vigilant._____  
Also I 110% didn't post that Millennial Tree art I said I was working on because... I got distracted and forgot to finish it. Maybe soon though lol. Fanta did make a cute edit for the fic though, it's [currently pinned to her twitter @105ttt.](https://twitter.com/105ttt/status/1157775500892356609?s=20) It's relevant to this chapter so _yeet._  
Thanks for reading so far, see you Friday!  
_~Ani_______


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cookies have reached the Sacred Forest, and are ready to relax a bit and prepare for a final face-off with the Dark Enchantress.  
But it looks like she has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *jazz hands* Welcome back to _Fear the Jelly Walkers_ \- Chapter 9!__  
I'm excited for you all to read this chapter! We're approaching the end of the story, and this is kinda where the climax begins so _hold on to your seats!_  
The game continues--who do you think wrote what part? Goes for this chapter _and_ chapter 7!  
More notes down at the bottom! In the meantime, enjoy the chapter!____

For once, the first Cookie awake wasn’t Purple Yam or Dino-Sour. No, instead it was Millennial Tree, who gently knocked on each Cookie’s door to rouse them for breakfast.

Dino-Sour _ was _ the first to get out of bed, though, and when he opened the door he saw Millennial Tree further down the hall, the Spirits’ Pets floating beside him, looking just as chipper and awake as he was.

“Dude… what _ time _ is it…?”

“To you mortal Cookies, you would say around seven thirty in the morning. But not to worry! I have prepared a lovely breakfast outside for us all to enjoy, with tea to help wake you!” He answered with a smile, the leaves on his antlers restored. For a moment, it seemed like Dino-Sour hadn’t seen the Cookie crying in the middle of the night at all, like it was some strange dream instead. Maybe it had been… but...

Dino-Sour arched his back in a yawn. “Mm’kay…”

“Oh, and Dino-Sour?” Dino-Sour looked back Millennial Tree’s way, only to find himself leveled with a golden stare that practically left him frozen to the spot. “Tell no one of what you saw, alright?”

Almost in an instant, the Spirit Cookie was smiling again, and left the hall of doors without another word. 

“Uh, what was that about?” Dino turned to see Kiwi standing at the door, looking practically half-dead. 

“Uh, nothin’! Nothin’ at all!” Dino-Sour said with a laugh, though it definitely sounded fake even to his own ears. Kiwi was either too tired to notice or too tired to care, because he didn’t press any further. 

“_Why _ are we up at _ seven AM? _ ” Purple Yam grumbled as he opened the door to his room and leaned out to look at the other two. “Who in the _ hell _wakes up this early?”

As if on cue, Peppermint Cookie opened the door and raced out the room with a giggle, Paper Boat Sailor floating alongside them as the two made their way down the hall and out of the hill-house. For a moment, the three Cookies stared at each other blankly. Well. There was their answer.

“Where’s breakfast?” Purple Yam asked as he walked into the dining room. 

“Millennial Tree said it was outside,” Dino-Sour replied with a yawn. 

“Outside? _ Why? _”

“Because it is a lovely day out, and I thought we would enjoy the sunrise!”

The three Cookies jumped and turned towards the door, where Millennial Tree Cookie stood. He arched an eyebrow. “I simply wanted to make sure you all were awake.”

“You _ scared _us for a second there!” Kiwi breathed, clutching his chest. Millennial Tree laughed softly. 

“My apologies. Come join us for breakfast?”

“Yeah, sure. If you’re going to wake us up _ this _ early in the morning, breakfast better be good,” Purple Yam grumbled, though he had no doubts the food would taste great.

“I am sure you will find it to your liking,” Millennial Tree turned and stepped back outside, giving the other Cookies the chance to step outside as well. Their jaws dropped once they saw the breakfast.

Breakfast? Yeah, sure, a _ buffet _ breakfast! A giant tree stump had risen from the ground overnight, and across its surface lay a _ smorgasboard _ of options. Jellies of all sorts of colors, some whipped into creams or baked into deserts, and an assortment of all kinds of fruits. In the center was a large teapot, iridescent like a pearl, and five steaming cups of tea. The smell alone was enough to wake the Cookies up. It was _ dazzling _ to look at.

As they all walked to the table, Kiwi asked, “This is so much! It must’ve taken a long time to cook all of this. How early were you _ up?! _”

“Oh, I did not get much sleep, but it is alright. I made this as a sort of apology, I…” The Spirit Cookie laughed softly. “I have been awfully tense lately, and I fear I may have let it out on some of you undeservingly.” 

“Apology _ accepted, _let’s dig in!” Purple Yam grinned, taking a seat beside Peppermint Cookie. The others followed his lead and sat down, with Millennial Tree sitting beside Peppermint Cookie as well. With a wave of his hand, the cups floated away from the table’s center and in front of each Cookie, and the arrangement of plates spun in the air, dropping the Jellies the Cookies wanted without it even having to be said aloud. 

“I presume you three are still determined to come with me to Enchantress’ Dark Realm after breakfast today?” Millennial Tree said, taking a sip of his tea calmly. Purple Yam noticed the cup tremble slightly in his hands but didn’t mention it. 

“Yeah! There’s no way we’re lettin’ ya go alone!” Dino-Sour said. “We may be mortals, but we’ve still gotta fight!”

Millennial Tree raised an eyebrow teasingly. “My dear, do you plan to _ bite _ Dark Enchantress Cookie? You have brought no other weapons with you.”

“Easy! He can just be with me, on the bike that _ runs her over! _” Kiwi said with a smirk. 

The four Cookies laughed, Peppermint looking between them curiously as they quietly sipped their tea. In a split second, however, Millennial Tree stopped laughing and met them with a level stare. “In all seriousness.”

The other Cookies quickly stopped laughing as well. It was like a chill had filled the air. 

“Dark Enchantress Cookie is _ far more powerful than any other cookie you have met before._”

“What, including _ you? _ ” Purple Yam questioned. He was met with silence. “Wait, _ really? _”

“It is a recent development, but seeing as I am unable to reverse the damages she has caused currently, it is possible. Doubtful, but possible enough for me to be uncertain,” Millennial Tree sighed, taking another sip of his tea. “I will let the three of you attend, but I do _ not _ want you attacking her as if she were a mortal enemy. She can do you _ serious harm, far _ more serious than anything you may have experienced. Do you understand me?”

“I hear you,” Kiwi said quietly. 

“Now. When we arrive, I am going to talk to her. I will try to de-escalate the situation _ peacefully. _ If not, then I will agree to whatever terms she may require to have everything change back to normal. You will not intervene. You are simply _ observers. _ If she goes after _ you, _then you may fight to protect yourselves, and I will fight to protect you as well. But anything done to me is not to be of your concern.”

“What, you want us to just _ watch?! _” Dino-Sour gaped.

“_You all _ are the ones insisting to come along. If you would like to stay here with Peppermint, then you are _ encouraged to, but I-- _ ” The Cookie stopped himself mid-shout, suddenly cognizant of how Peppermint had started trembling, how the other mortal Cookies before him were staring wide-eyed. He let out a soft laugh and shook his head. “There I go again. My apologies. But… Dark Enchantress Cookie _will do her best _ to make me suffer, if it all comes down to it. Unless you think you are strong enough to watch what may occur, I would suggest staying here.”

“We--well, _ I _ want to be with ya. No Cookie should have to suffer alone.” Dino-Sour said. 

“I’m in too. We’ll be there for you, Millennial Tree,” Kiwi added. 

Purple Yam feigned a scoff. “Might as well. No Cookie should suffer alone, Dino’s right.”

Millennial Tree let out a light laugh. “You are going to attempt to offer moral support to a _ Spirit Cookie? _”

“Well, when ya put it like _ that _ it sounds stupid, but--” Dino began, but Millennial Tree waved his hand and smiled. 

“You three are certainly kind souls, even if one of you prefers not to act like it.” With a sigh, he lifted his glass again, staring into the depths of what was left of his tea. For a moment he looked… defeated. Kiwi blinked, and it was gone. “So, it is settled. You will come with me, after breakfast is finished. And whatever happens, happens.”

“Can you… not see what’s going to happen?” Kiwi asked quietly. Millennial Tree shook his head, the smile on his face seeming forlorn. 

“Everything is a bit foggy today. Things have gotten only foggier and foggier since this all began--I believe it is due to the nature of what is occurring. But I am sure I will be able to restore Cookiekind by the end of today. The only question of the matter is ‘how.’”

That statement comforted them and raised more questions all at once, but independently the three Cookies decided not to speak on it further. They quietly ate breakfast, but the explosions of flavor brought them no joy anymore. 

Millennial Tree stopped for a moment as he reached to refill his tea, zoning out a bit as he stared blankly at the pot. The six dots on his forehead glowed bright, the leaves around his head shifting in a wind no one else felt. Then he moved again, as if he’d never been frozen in the first place.

“What was _t__hat _about?” Purple Yam asked, arching an eyebrow. Millennial Tree smiled gently as he raised the teacup to his face. 

“Oh, that was Fire Spirit and Wind Archer entering the barrier,” he said casually. Just before he went to take a sip, he froze again, eyes widening, nearly dropping the glass. “Wait.”

The other adult Cookies at the table gawked at him.

“The other Spirits can freely cross the barrier whenever they want, huh. Just like how Moonlight Lantern and Ocean Dragon got in. Guess we forgot,” Kiwi whispered shakily before giving a strained laugh. Purple Yam slowly stood up from his seat.

“Just say the word, and I’ll go get my club,” he said, sending a determined glare to Millennial Tree. Millennial Tree shook his head.

“I do not think you will have enough time,” he replied.

“Those things are pretty slow. I can get my club and be right back before they reach us!”

Millennial Tree shook his head. “I do not wish to hurt them.”

“_What?! _” Purple Yam gasped.

“I want to try to purify them.”

“Are you _crazy?_ They can’t be purified! Milk tried that already, _twice!_ And you said earlier you couldn’t stop these things--”

“I know what I said, but the Forest is different. My power is stronger here. Perhaps I shall be able to undo what has been done to my fellow Spirits now that they are here--”

“And if you _ can’t?_” Purple Yam asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Then I shall accept my fate.”

“That’s ridiculous! Just let me crumble them!”

“You cannot do that. I shall not permit it--”

“Then fuck whatever you want me to do! I’ll do what I like!”

“--because I want you all to take Peppermint and flee.”

The air was tense and silent.

“You _ what? _” Purple Yam muttered.

“Take Peppermint and flee to the other side of the forest. I can sense where Fire Spirit and Wind Archer currently are and what their current trajectory is. They are heading straight for me. If you all flee, they will not find you. They can only sense other Spirits.”

“We can’t leave ya!” Dino-Sour yelled. “We won’t--”

“_Please,_” Millennial Tree begged, giving Dino-Sour a gentle look. “Please do as I ask. I promise you will be safe if you do.”

“What happened to us going to kick Dark Enchantress’ ass _together?! _” Purple Yam cried. Millennial Tree shook his head.

“It seems our little plan will be on hold.”

“If they crumble you, it’ll be on hold _indefinitely,_” Purple Yam said. “Let me stay back and crumble them if you can’t purify them!”

Millennial Tree sat firm. “I will not allow it--”

“But I--”

“Lost Milk that way? I know, child. I foresaw it.”

“And that’s why I don’t want to lose you too! You’re the last hope for Cookiekind! _ Please! _” Purple Yam pleaded, his voice quivering. Kiwi could have sworn he saw tears well up in Purple Yam’s eyes.

Millennial Tree stood and walked over to Purple Yam, holding his cheeks delicately in his hands. He could feel the mortal Cookie shivering, trying to hold back his tears. “Things will be alright, child.”

“You don’t know that,” Purple Yam said, tears finally leaving his eyes. “You can’t see what will happen! You said so yourself!”

“On my honor, I promise things will be alright as long as you do what I say and go--”

“You can’t say that! Don’t lie to me!” Purple Yam sobbed. “I can’t do this again! I’m staying right here!”

“Do you wish for you and your _ friends _ to perish?”

“What?”

“Do you wish for _ Peppermint _ to perish?”

“Don’t pull that bullshit with me! I know what you’re doing!”

“I am telling you now that you all have a better chance of surviving if you flee. If you flee now, they will not find you. But if you do not, there is a chance you may not be able to crumble them, and then everyone shall perish--”

“I can crumble a damn Jelly Walker! I’ve crumbled plenty already!”

“But these are Spirits--”

“Spirit or not! I’ll crumble them!”

Purple Yam heard a sob to his side. He turned to see Peppermint had started crying as well. He crouched down to be eye-level with them and spoke gently and slowly.

“Peppermint?”

“Mr. Purple Yam…” Peppermint managed between sniffles. “No more. No more yelling or crying. It’s scaring me.”

Purple Yam’s heart nearly shattered at the sound of Peppermint’s voice, shaky with fear. Purple Yam sighed and gingerly looked into Peppermint’s eyes. “I’m sorry, Peppermint. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay,” Peppermint sighed. “Please, let’s go.”

“Okay,” Purple Yam answered quietly and stood before turning back to Millennial Tree. “We’ll go.”

“Thank you, child,” Millennial Tree said with a small smile. “Go straight to the opposite end of the Forest. That shall distance you farthest from them.”

“You got it,” Purple Yam said before wiping the tears from his face. “I’m sorry…”

“It is alright, my dear. I know you simply wanted to look out for me.”

“I just don’t want to lose anyone--”

“And you will not,” Millennial Tree assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Now please, go.”

Purple Yam nodded, as did the other adult Cookies. Purple Yam reached out a hand to Peppermint, which the child took, and they began making their way to the other side of the Forest.

As the group faded into the distance, Millennial Tree paused again, the dots on his face glowing brightly and the leaves on his antlers shifting in an unknown wind once more. When he came to his senses, he gasped.

“Oh, heavens, no.” his voice trembled. “There are _ more_.”

* * *

Peppermint kept their grip tight on Purple Yam’s hand. It was difficult to keep up with the older Cookie’s pace--especially since he seemed to be walking much faster than usual--but they did their best to match it. They could hear him breathing hard and felt him trembling.

“Are you still crying, Mr. Purple Yam?” They asked shyly, looking up at his face. Purple Yam shook his head.

“Nah, it’s just left over from when I was crying earlier. I’m fine, kid. Don’t worry.”

“Okay…” Peppermint’s voice trailed off. “Thank you for going with me.”

“Of course, Peppermint.”

“Are we going to be okay?”

Peppermint felt Purple Yam flinch for just a moment before resuming his pace.

“Of course we will. I promise I’ll keep _ you _ safe, at least. And I’m going to try pretty damn hard to keep everyone else safe, too.”

“Okay…”

Peppermint wished there was a way to calm Purple Yam, to ease his nerves. They’d missed their mother dearly these past few days, but this new Cookie he’d met--their new friend--had eased the pain a little bit. They basically had two moms--they’d never had a dad before--but they hoped that if they ever did have one someday, it would be someone like Purple Yam. They wanted to return his kindness, and so they stayed close to him and gripped his hand as tightly as they could to reassure him that they would stay by his side.

They felt Purple Yam grip their hand back just as tightly.

* * *

Millennial Tree had set out to meet Fire Spirit and Wind Archer halfway, hoping it would mean he could take care of them sooner. If he even _ could _ take care of them, that is.

He had to hurry. These two weren’t the only Jelly Walkers that had made it to the Forest. He had forgotten that there were two others, and now they were approaching from the exact direction he had directed the other Cookies towards. _Curses._

He stumbled upon the two approaching Jelly Walkers under a thick canopy of trees, blocking out some of the sunlight and obscuring his view. Even so, he could still make out the outline of his Jellified son, limping towards him, bow drawn and at the ready. Fire Spirit was ready as well, fireballs resting in his open palms. Millennial Tree took a deep breath. _ He had to calm down. He had to focus. Soon this horrific mockery of his son would be restored, and Wind Archer would smile at him again. Focus. Focus. _

He felt the energy of the Forest fill his veins, flowing through every inch of his body, invigorating and breathing life into him. He rose into the air as the Circle of Time formed behind him and whispered a final plea as he unleashed the purifying beam.

_ Please, just let this work. _

The Jelly Walkers recoiled as they were surrounded by the blinding light of the beam. Millennial Tree sunk to his knees as he fell to the ground. He’d put extra effort into this beam, hoping maybe, just maybe, it would be enough. Maybe the pure, unbridled energy of the Forest would finally cut it, and he’d recover two of his closest allies--

He snapped back to reality as he felt the sticky, cold grip of two Jelly Walkers pulling at his arms. The beam hadn’t done a thing to either of them. _ Why? Was it because they were Spirits? Had they been infected too long? Or had Dark Enchantress’ grip on this world finally reached its peak, and he was now powerless to stop her? _

It wouldn’t matter soon, because before Millennial Tree could even think about resisting, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He turned his head to see Wind Archer viciously sinking his teeth deep into his father’s dough, drawing golden ichor and covering Millennial Tree’s shoulder and arm with thick, viscous jelly. Millennial Tree shut his eyes tightly. He could see them. He could see the Cookie he’d met earlier, writhing in pain and sobbing miserably as their lungs filled with jelly and their dough morphed painfully into a sickly, slimy purple. And now the same thing would happen to him, and he’d been unable to stop them or Dark Enchantress, and the other Cookies somewhere in the Forest would suffer the same fate, and it would be _ all his fault _ for being so _ inadequate-- _

The pain in his shoulder slowly subsided, and he felt the pressure from Wind Archer’s teeth fade as well. He opened his eyes to see that Wind Archer and Fire Spirit had stumbled backward, frowning and groaning angrily.

He looked frantically at his shoulder, expecting to find a jelly-covered wound. Instead, gold and purple flowers grew slowly from the cut in his dough. Though he was now stained with ichor and jelly, the infection hadn’t successfully taken over. He sighed deeply and put a hand to his shoulder before standing up once more and addressing the Jelly Walkers before him--or rather, the person whom he could only assume was remotely watching them and issuing orders.

“Enough, Dark Enchantress Cookie! You cannot infect me while I am in this Forest! If you truly are the one behind this, then I _ beg _ you: let me speak with you. I do not wish for this to go on any longer! I shall accept whatever terms you choose, but please, let us reach a compromise and put an end to this! There is no need to involve innocent mortals in this! This feud is between you and I alone, so let us settle this without harming anyone further! Do you understand?”

The Forest was silent. The Jelly Walkers stared at him dumbly, but he stood firm and continued calling out.

“I grant you and your servants permission to bring me to your domain so that we may talk! But you may not hurt the other Cookies who are here, or any of the Pets! Do I make myself clear?”

That was what she had been waiting to hear--that Millennial Tree would come as a willing hostage. The Jelly Walkers’ faces twisted into cruel smiles as they each grabbed hold of his arms once more. A portal appeared before them, glowing an eerie blood-red and surrounded by a swirling black mass of dark magic. _ She was getting cocky. She hadn’t even waited for the Jelly Walkers to drag him outside the Forest so that her magic would safely reach, and instead took a chance for it to appear inside the Forest bounds. She was taking advantage of him giving her permission to capture him, alright. _

But Millennial Tree kept his word and walked calmly into the portal, the Jelly Walkers still standing by his side and holding onto him. He silently wished for the other Cookies’ safety and hoped Dark Enchantress would keep her word not to harm them, but in the back of his mind, his doubts gnawed at him.

* * *

The mortal Cookies had been walking for some time now, not exactly sure how far they could actually _ go _ before hitting an impassable wall of trees, but they marched on, wanting to distance themselves from the attackers as much as possible. None of them had spoken much, save for occasionally asking each other if they were alright or needed to rest, but that changed as Purple Yam felt Peppermint let go of his hand.

“Peppermint? What’s wrong--”

“Momma? Momma Sea Fairy?”

The adults Cookies’ hearts skipped a beat. They focused their eyes on the distance and spotted two figures slowly moving toward them. _Shit._

“We gotta go, _ now!! _” Kiwi shouted, readying himself to turn around and make a run for it.

“Momma’s here? But why? I thought she was supposed to gone for longer…” Peppermint said, walking ahead of the group.

“_Peppermint!! _” Purple Yam cried, grabbing their hand. “I know it looks like she’s here, but that’s not really her! Don’t get any closer to her! We need to go!”

“What do you mean?” Peppermint asked, their eyes wide with confusion. “That’s Momma.”

“I know, I know! But look closer at her! Doesn’t she seem different?”

Peppermint squinted as they focused their gaze on the figures ahead of them. They could see that the gentle blues of her outfit had become sickly bright pinks, her eyes glowed an unnatural yellow, and her dough was now covered in jelly. Her hair was no longer made of waves, but rather jelly fluid that left a trail behind her as she walked. Every now and then, they saw jelly leak from her eyes or mouth. Peppermint gasped and ran to Purple Yam, dropping their conch shell and clutching him tightly as they looked into his eyes, panicked.

“What’s wrong with Momma? Mr. Millennial Tree didn’t tell me she became a Je… Jelly…”

“Walker?”

“Yeah, a Jelly Walker!! I thought she had dropped her sword and become frozen again! What’s going to happen to her? Is she going to be okay?” Peppermint asked, talking fast and tugging at Purple Yam’s pants worriedly. Purple Yam wracked his brain, thinking of what to say--what he _ could _ say--to calm the child enough to get them to flee with the others.

Purple Yam crouched down and looked into Peppermint’s worry-filled eyes. He set a hand on their shoulder as gently and calmly as he could. “We will make sure to bring your momma back safely, Peppermint. But right now, we need you to calm down. I know it’s hard to see her like this, but do you remember when the other adults and I were talking at breakfast?”

Peppermint nodded quickly.

“We were talking about how we’re going to fix everyone and make things alright again. I promise she will come home safely to you. But right now, I need you to be strong. Remember how I said you were strong?”

Peppermint nodded quickly again.

“Well, I meant it. And I need you to be strong and come with me so we can get outta here. All of us will keep you safe until we can get your momma back to normal. But for now, please be strong for me and come with me, away from here. Can you do that?”

Peppermint looked wistfully back to where their Jellified mother trudged on in the distance, then picked up their conch shell and held it close before looking back at Purple Yam.

“Okay.”

Purple Yam smiled at them and ruffled their hair. “I knew you could do it.”

And with that, Purple Yam lifted Peppermint to his shoulders and dashed off, calling to his friends behind him.

“Let’s get the fuck outta here!!”

Dino-Sour and Kiwi looked at each and nodded before chasing after Purple Yam, quickly catching up.

It seemed as though they’d retreat to the house, perhaps board themselves up in a room where Peppermint could hide and where they could fight to the bitter end if the Jelly Walkers made it in somehow--but that plan was quickly cut short, for the Cookies spotted a black-and-crimson portal opening on the path right before them. They all slid into a stop, and Peppermint yelped at the sudden change in speed.

“What the hell is this?!” Kiwi exclaimed, eyes wide. “You guys ever seen anything like this?!”

“Not me!” Dino-Sour shook his head. “I got a feelin’ I know what it is though.”

“I feel it too, Sour,” Purple Yam muttered through gritted teeth. “It feels wicked.”

“You mean Dark Enchantress made this? How can you tell?” Kiwi gasped.

“Look through it, Kiwi!” Dino-Sour said, pointing to the image inside the inner rim of the portal. They saw a Jellified Millennial Tree sitting dumbly before a throne--they could only assume it belonged to Dark Enchantress Cookie. Then they saw the dark magician herself, laughing maniacally as she draped herself over the arms of her throne.

“No…” Dino-Sour gasped, covering his mouth. “How could she… How could this happen…?”

“She must have made this so we could see that it’s too late for us! To make us feel hopeless!” Purple Yam scowled.

“How do we know it’s not fake?!” Kiwi asked. “Maybe she made this to trick us!”

“I don’t think it’s a trick, Kiwi!” Dino-Sour said, his voice shaky. Purple Yam and Kiwi turned around to see Dino-Sour pointing back at the Jelly Walkers, who had somehow covered a huge amount of distance in such little time. They were now standing before the group, slowly approaching and holding their hands out eagerly.

“_Oh no, you don’t! _ ” Purple Yam said, putting Peppermint on the ground before drawing his club. “_Come at me!! _”

“Wait!!”

Things played out quicker than Purple Yam could follow. The Jelly Walkers approached and began to lunge at the group, and Purple Yam took that as his cue to start the Rage Tornado.

But then there was a scream, and a sob, and Purple Yam stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Peppermint clutching Sea Fairy’s legs and crying softly. The other Jelly Walker, Moonlight Cookie, had bitten them on the side of their head in a sloppy attack, not having enough time to bite them properly on the neck or shoulder.

Somehow, that made it worse. The child Cookie sobbed and looked back to Purple Yam, the side of their face completely soaked in jelly, strawberry jam, and tears. It made Purple Yam want to hurl.

“Please,” Peppermint said quietly between sobs, “Don’t hurt Momma. Please, leave her alone.”

“But Peppermint, I already told you! That’s not her! She’s--”

Purple Yam’s voice trailed off as the wind suddenly stirred around them and a voice rang clear through the air.

“That is enough, all of you. Leave the Jelly Walkers be and follow them through the portal. It is time for the confrontation,” Millennial Tree instructed, his voice being carried on the wind.

“That’s a _ portal?__!_” Dino-Sour asked. “Are you actually there _ right now _ with Dark Enchantress?”

“Yes.”

“And you can talk!! You’re not a Jelly Walker?!”

“Of course not. I am alright for now… or as alright as I can be while I am in the Dark Realm. Please come through the portal at once.”

“_Hey!! _” Purple Yam yelled. “Peppermint is hurt! Can’t you use your Spirit powers or whatever to fix them?!”

“The Forest shall take care of it, my child.”

“_Then hurry the fuck up with it! _”

As soon as the words left Purple Yam’s mouth, he saw vines gently wrap around Peppermint’s wound. They sprouted delicate purple and red flowers.

“This is all the Forest can do for now. Their wound will be protected and heal slowly over time. Now, please. Come through the portal.”

Millennial Tree didn’t have to tell them twice, because Sea Fairy and Moonlight rushed at the Cookies once again, leaving them no choice but to leap through the portal.

Before he leapt, however, Purple Yam grabbed hold of Peppermint and held them close, whispering words of assurance and comfort as they felt themselves being whisked away.

* * *

Millennial Tree tumbled through the darkness, the only illumination the glowing crimson swirls around him. It felt like he’d be falling forever, his only company the dark hands that seemed to be reaching out and snatching at him, mocking him. He couldn’t even see the Jelly Walkers in the immense black.

Yet, within the blink of an eye, he was suddenly on the ground, staring into deep crimson carpets on a stony gray floor. He got off his knees and stood, though even doing that alone made him unbearably… tired. As if the strength were seeping out of his bones.

Wind Archer and Fire Spirit came up alongside him, grabbing him roughly by the arms and walking on. Every other step he stumbled a bit, as if his ankles were too weak to carry his own weight anymore. His two fellow spirits were blind to it--either that, or they shoved him intentionally. 

The stone walls of Dark Enchantress’ castle loomed overhead, like a constant threat. An ever-bearing reminder that Millennial Tree would have to sacrifice _ something _ , and whatever it was would be… anything Dark Enchantress could desire from him would certainly be devastating for him, possibly _ disastrous _ for the Mortal Cookies he protected. 

“So, you’ve finally decided to come and pay _ little old me _ a _ visit! _” 

Millennial Tree looked up, but Dark Enchantress wasn’t there. Her voice continued to boom down on him, echoing through the halls and in his head. Along the walls on either side of him, swirling black and red portals appeared--windows into the mortal world, the chaos it had become. Empty, jam-stained streets of cities, poor Pistachio Cookie still fighting hard even as a horde enveloped her on all sides. Cookies being torn apart by their loved ones, or bitten and forced to shamble along mindlessly. The last few living cookies trapped in hiding, whispering hushed prayers to him that he’d only just begun to realize he could scarcely hear anymore. 

“You see all this, Millennial Tree? _This_ is _everything you’re too weak to stop!_ _Now_ you know how it feels to be _powerless!"_

Millennial Tree froze, his gaze stuck on one of the windows. Moonlight and Sea Fairy had caught up to the Mortal Cookies in the forest, standing on either side of them. They’d positioned Peppermint in the middle of them, ready to die protecting them.

“N-No…” he gasped, wrenching himself away from Fire Spirit’s grip to run over. “You said you’d leave them alone! Call them off!”

“_Y__ou _ were the one foolish enough to trust me,” Dark Enchantress crooned, before cackling wickedly. The two Jelly Walkers leaped, Sea Fairy’s sword slicing through Dino-Sour’s throat before she bit into Kiwi’s neck, Moonlight throwing Purple Yam to the ground effortlessly and biting into him. Peppermint stood frozen, screaming, as their mother turned her attention away from her convulsing victim and back to them.

“_No!! _”

Before he could say or do anything else, he was grabbed again by the turned Spirits, dragged towards a large red door in the center of the wall. Before they could even approach it, it began to open, revealing a grand throne room. Dark Enchantress sat on a throne of candy cane, the color of blood and bone, smirking at him as she played with wisps of darkness at her fingertips. On either side of her throne stood two cookies, who’d been made not quite mortal but not quite immortal by the wicked witch before him. Her dear sister Matcha, and the deluded Pomegranate, both standing numbly as thick jelly dripped out of their mouths. They’d been half-transformed by the virus, a sick and twisted version of obedience, half-Cookie and half-Walker. 

Millennial Tree took a deep breath, directing his gaze to the floor if for only a moment, trying to focus on the lights inside him. It took all too long, but soon he began to realize that… the Mortal Cookies within his forest were hurt, but not to the scale Dark Enchantress had chosen to show him. It was a trick, to make him give up what hope he’d still held on to. 

He looked back up to meet Dark Enchantress in the eye, taking in her smug face and the smirk that still played across her lips. It sent no fear through him, not now. In fact, he almost pitied her. 

_ Almost. _

“Now you see the cost of underestimating me, don’t you, you old tree?” she crooned, legs crossed as she shifted to lounge across the arms of her throne. 

“That is, perhaps, _ one _ way to see things.” he said. He straightened his back, closing his eyes as he carefully chose his words. If ever there was a time to be mindful of how he spoke, it was now. His words used to have the power to do anything--create worlds, revive fallen cookies, topple cities if he chose--perhaps today they would have the power to reverse this. Or at least make Dark Enchantress feel guilty about all of this. “Or perhaps this is simply the consequence of someone who had too much power, too much hatred in her heart, and too many free hours.”

“_Shut it! _ ” she snapped. He could feel her fiery glare upon him, but he felt no heat, no pressure from it, even as the Jelly Walkers in the room snarled at him. “_Look around, _ Tree! This is _my _ world now, not _ yours! This _ is a _new era _ of magic, and _ I _ am at the helm!”

As much as he hated to admit it… in a sense, she seemed to be almost right. Millennial Tree’s powers had been having less and less effect since this whole apocalypse started. This far away from his Sacred Forest, in the very center of the Dark Realm, a strange weakness had begun to settle in his bones. Every breath felt more like a drag, even if only slightly so it worried him. He knew he still had _ some _ power, but in the very center of Dark Enchantress’ power, if he were to be bitten again…

He checked his breathing again, forcing himself to not show a single sign of panic on his face. _ She couldn’t know he was afraid. _ And ultimately he’d bring an end to all of this. Just a few more moments and he was sure of it.

“Perhaps that is so. Perhaps the helm of power is shifting from me to you. But with all of the chaos you have wrought, tell me this.” he looked her in the eye, gold meeting crimson, letting his expression darken slightly. He watched as Dark Enchantress drew back a bit, away from his stare as he spoke his next words. 

“_What,_ exactly, _ is there left to rule? _”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the chapter! Did you all like it, what'd you think?  
This chapter was beta'ed by violetinfidel and worriedmarxist!  
I'm honestly really really really excited for you all to get to read the last 3 chapters! The next chapter is a bit darker than usual (Because Dark Enchantress ofc), I won't spoil it but I will tell you that the trigger warnings for character and animal death become relevant again. There's also some body horror--I should add that to the warnings, and I will soon.  
You guys excited?!  
Thanks for reading so far, and see you next Tuesday!  
_~Ani___


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our cookies have all arrived in the realm of the Dark Enchantress, a dark, joyless place. To obtain the cure to the Jelly Walker virus? Let Dark Enchantress watch your worst nightmares be brought to life--if she isn't satisfied, well... she best be satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *appears in a puff of smoke* Welcome back to _Fear the Jelly Walkers_ \- Chapter 10!__  
Boy am I hella excited for you guys to read this one! It's--*keysmashing sounds in the distance* I'M EXCITED  
But also! As I mentioned last chapter, this one _does_ get a bit dark! There's, like, nightmare torture, because Dark Enchantress really just Be Out Here. I'd definitely be careful if you're wary of character death for Dino Sour, Kiwi, and MT's sequences, animal death for Kiwi's, and insects for Kiwi and Mt's as well as body horror. I'll summarize what happened this chapter in the top of the notes for next chapter when I post it, so if you're uncomfy then you can skip those sections or even skip this chapter entirely!__  
But yeah this chapter was really fun for us to write, so if you choose to read it, let us know what you think!  
And at that, I'll leave you to it! Enjoy!

She gave Millennial Tree just a moment to rest--not willingly, of course. She couldn’t think of a retort to what he’d just said, and the time it took for her to recover from the shock was just enough time to send a message to the mortal Cookies he’d left behind. He closed his eyes once again and focused the last bit of his strength on creating a gust of wind which would carry the message to his Sacred Forest. Wind magic was more his son’s forté, but he’d have to manage just this once on his own.

To his relief, the mortal Cookies fell through a portal to his side one-by-one, taking a moment to readjust to having solid ground under their feet after having fallen for so long. Their eyes were filled with fear as they looked around the throne room, taking in the horrendous sights.

Just as they were shocked by what they saw, Millennial Tree was shocked to see just how injured Peppermint truly was. He hated to imagine what the wound had looked like before the Forest worked its magic, but seeing a child suffer made his heart ache nonetheless. Was there any length Dark Enchantress was not willing to go to to achieve her goal?

When Purple Yam spotted Dark Enchantress sitting atop her throne, he immediately charged at her, his club ready. She simply cackled and shot a crimson lightning bolt at him, which sent him flying backwards into a stone pillar.

“Does that sort of attack seem… _ familiar? _” She said with a twisted smile.

Purple Yam sat up slowly, trying not to wince at the pain in his back.

“How could I forget… You’re the bitch that possessed him! _ Now _I know who you are!”

“You’re correct that I’m the one who possessed your little friend, the dark prince,” she said, still smiling. “He’s a fun toy. As is that girl who stupidly ate the infected Jelly I set out near the Jelly farms! What a naïve fool! She didn’t stop to think _ why _ it looked so special, or why it just _ happened _ to be the biggest Jelly in the field--and her _ favorite color, _ too! She _ deserved _ what she got.”

If Dino-Sour hadn’t seen Yam be thrown around like a rag doll just a moment earlier, he would have lunged for Dark Enchantress and stopped at nothing until he ripped out her throat with his bared fangs.

“Did you never put two and two together?” She asked, her voice sickeningly sweet, as if she were talking to a group of confused, misguided children. “Did you never wonder why the Jelly Walkers all emerged from the forest at the same time? The same forest which happens to be right next to the Jelly farms? And the school which your dear precious child went to?” She looked at Purple Yam. “What was their name again? Oh, no matter. _ They’re gone now. _”

Had he not been slammed into a pillar already, Purple Yam would have attacked her again just for that.

“We figured it out!” Dino-Sour cried, drawing Dark Enchantress’ attention. _"I _figured it out, after what you did to my girlfriend, you heartless witch!”

“Insult me all you like, dearie,” Dark Enchantress giggled. “It won’t change a thing. I’ve won, and that old Tree knows it, even if he tries to scare me.”

Millennial Tree was silent. He wasn’t going to let her words provoke him, and he certainly wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of being right--or at least, thinking she was right. He kept his gaze focused on Peppermint and walked over to the child slowly.

“Hey! What are you doing?” She shouted, keeping her gaze steady on him as he crept along the floor.

When he was within arm’s reach of Peppermint, he placed a loving hand gently on their head and spoke to them softly.

“Are you alright, my child?”

Peppermint nodded, and, to Millennial Tree’s surprise, pulled him into a hug. He returned it without hesitation, which made Dark Enchantress scowl.

_“Don’t you ignore me, Tree!" _ She shrieked. With a swipe of her extended hand, Millennial Tree was pulled from Peppermint and suspended in the air. The mortal Cookies gaped at the sight. Even as he was being held in place, Millennial Tree refused to speak.

_“What more must I do? _ _”_ She hissed. “Must I _ end you here? _ Are you going to at least _ try _ to defend these other Cookies, if not _ yourself? _ Are you not going to _ plead _ with me? _ Beg _ me to spare them?”

Finally, Millennial Tree sighed. “This is what I asked for in the first place. You finally remember the terms of our agreement.”

“If I remember correctly, you said you wanted to talk about ending this Jelly Walker situation. You never said _ anything _ about the safety of these Cookies you brought with you,” she said as her lips curled into a sadistic smile.

Millennial Tree did his best to keep his voice steady. “I said not to involve innocent mortals in our feud.”

“But why not? You brought them here--to _ my _ domain--after all. _ Surely _ that means they’re involved now.”

“I asked you to leave them out of this,” Millennial Tree said, praying his voice hadn’t wavered just then.

Dark Enchantress sat quietly for a moment, then chuckled. “How about a trade, old Tree?”

“Pardon?”

“A trade,” she said as she crossed her arms. “You give me something, and I’ll give you the cure to the Jelly Walker disease. How about it? Since you’re so set on saving these worthless Cookies.”

“They are not worthless,” Millennial Tree answered. “And how can I be so sure that this cure works?”

“You have my word, of course!” Dark Enchantress smiled wickedly. With a wave of her fingers, Millennial Tree was slowly pulled towards her like a force, as if she were drawing water from a well. “I’ll simply ask for something that will be worth as much to me as the fun I’d have watching legions of these foolish mortals suffer under my curse and kill each other without a second thought. Something like ripping your _ pretty golden eyes out _ or your _ precious little antlers right from your skull! _ Or perhaps,” she said with a lick of her lips, leaning forward until the two were face to face, “you could pay me with your fear and anguish.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Purple Yam yelled, still leaning against the pillar.

“As I’m sure you’ve guessed, dearie, I can create nightmares on demand. If you all will agree to let me put you under a spell which exposes you to your worst nightmares--and let me sit back and watch you writhe in pain and fear--I shall give this old fool the cure to the disease.”

Purple Yam scoffed. “Hey, _ witch bitch! _ What do you think we’ve been _ living _for the past few days?!”

“Oh, _ trust me."_ Shadows swirled around her hands as she sent them all a hungry, venomous look. “I can _ easily _ make it _ worse_. And if you aren’t satisfying enough? I’ll set these Jelly Walkers you see around the room upon you, just to squeeze out every last drop of agony and pain. Sound like a deal?”

Millennial Tree thought for a moment, then shook his head.

“There must be something else. I ask you to spare the mortals.”

“Take it or leave it, Tree.”

Purple Yam gulped and used what strength he had left to stand back on his feet. _“Deal__."_

“What?!” Dino-Sour looked at him. “You can’t choose _ for _us! We didn’t--”

“Sour, _ shut up! _ We’ve been through so much already. We can handle a little _ nightmare__,"_ he said before turning to Dark Enchantress and pointing his club at her. _“On one condition.”_

Dark Enchantress raised an eyebrow, a cruel smile still on her face. _“Oh?"_

“Leave the kid out of this.”

Dark Enchantress blinked, then broke into laughter. “You have guts for a mortal! Well then! If that’s what it takes for me to get the chance to put you in your place and drive you to insanity, so be it! Don’t forget that I remember all the foul things you’ve called me over these past few days,” she said, a hint of malice in her voice.

“I’m not scared of a _ bitch _like you,” Purple Yam asserted, glaring at her fiercely.

Without another word, Purple Yam found himself being lifted up into the air, restrained by chains of deep shadow, Dark Enchantress waggling her fingers as she let loose a laugh. Kiwi and Dino-Sour reached out for him, eyes wide with panic, and Peppermint screamed.

“You’re so confident, huh?! You can go _first."_

Purple Yam was struck with a wave of darkness, freezing cold washing over him. It felt like he was tumbling, tumbling, tumbling in the murkiness of night itself. 

_ When he opened his eyes, it was dark. He was kneeling on the ground, and as hard as he tried to make his legs move, he couldn’t get up. Was _ this _ that old witch’s idea of a nightmare? Being forced to kneel _ one time? _ She couldn’t be serious. _

_ He looked up ahead of him, and what he saw made his heart nearly stop. Standing before him was his family. Milk, Angel--they were _alive._ But why were they frowning? Why couldn’t he see their eyes? _

_ They stepped closer to him, their eyes still hazy and indiscernible from their hair. Purple Yam saw Milk reach out for his cheek, and for a moment, he was relieved as he felt Milk slowly caress it. But the touch wasn’t warm, soft, soothing. It was cold as ice, sending chills down his spine. _

_ Before Yam had a chance to ask what was going on--what was wrong with them--Angel spoke in a cold voice, devoid of love. _

_ “Why did you let us die, Papa?” _

_ He felt his heart stop in his chest. _

_ “Why didn’t you come looking for me, Papa?” _

_ Purple Yam gulped. _“I did!” _he cried out. “I did look for you! We both did!” _

_ “Why did you let Daddy die? Why didn’t you protect him?” _

_ “I tried!” his voice rasped in his throat, tears rising in his eyes. “I tried so hard, baby, I really did, I--” _

_ Before he could speak any further, Milk’s hand moved down from his cheek to around his throat, both hands squeezing tight, _ choking him._ As Purple Yam tried desperately to tear the hands away from his throat, Milk spoke--but not to him. _

_ “Finish him,” he ordered, in the same chilling, dead voice as Angel. _

_ Yam felt someone grab his legs from behind and start dragging him backwards. He turned his head to see Dark Choco, once more restored--but _ where _ was he dragging him to? _

_ He got his answer, and the sight of it made his brain fill with static and his heart race. _

_ An oven. _ The _ Oven. To be burnt to a crisp over and over for all eternity. _

_ Suddenly, Purple Yam felt himself sweating, clawing at the floor in front of him desperately. In a fit of desperation, he reached out his hand to the two Cookies watching him coldly. _

_ “Please!! _ Please!! _ I’m sorry, I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to leave you, Angel! I didn’t mean to leave _ either _ of you!” his words fell on deaf ears--they did nothing to acknowledge him but watch him be dragged into Hell, where he probably belonged. “Please, don’t do this, don’t do this to me, please--” _

_ Dark Choco threw him in and slammed the door shut with a loud _ THUD _ that made Purple Yam flinch. Through the glass panel on the door, he could see the three gather around, watching numbly. A pit of terror filled him, sucking away all sense as he desperately banged at the glass he already knew he was too weak to break. _

_ An instant later, flames erupted all around him. The heat seared into his back, burning his dough with no hope of relief. Soon, they’d swallow him up entirely, leaving him lying there, charred. He screamed for help, knowing no one would _ ever _ answer. _

_ Somewhere, in the very back of his mind, he heard _ someone else’s _ screams. Someone, some young Cookie calling his name, begging him to wake up, that it was just a dream. Who…? _

_ Peppermint?? _

_ “That’s enough!” _

He blinked, and a sudden chill washed over him. Before he could remember why he was floating mid-air in dark chains, he was dropped to the ground, falling on his knees. It was a struggle to breathe, an inky black liquid spattering the stone floor as he coughed. _ What…? What was…? _

Almost in an instant, Peppermint Cookie was by his side, a hand on his shoulder as they stared at him, wide-eyed. “M-Mister Purple Yam, a-are you--”

_"Both _ of you, _ that’s enough!!”_ With a snap of her fingers, Peppermint cut into silence, stumbling forward. Purple Yam caught them, only to see there was a black band around their neck with a glowing blue orb.

“Peppermint?! Are you okay?!” he asked, helping them stand up. The child Cookie opened their mouth to answer, but no sound came out.

_"That’ll _shut them up!” Dark Enchantress huffed, smirking to herself. 

“You took their voice?!” Millennial Tree gaped, eyes wide. “You give them their voice back, this _ instant--!”_

“Hold on a second! Who do you think you _ are?"_ The wicked Cookie let out a wild laugh, practically right in his face. “You think _ you’re _ in control here?” She tapped the Spirit cookie’s nose with a grin. “My _ realm, _ my _ rules. _ You’re _ already _ ruining my fun by not letting me _ torture _ them, what _ else _ do you want from me?” her grin widened. “Unless, of course, you’d like to beg for it.”

Millennial Tree sent her a glare, but she just smirked. Finally he closed his eyes with a sigh. _“Please, _ Dark Enchantress--”

_"Master of All Spirits.”_

“You don’t have to say that, Millennial Tree, don’t--” Dino-Sour was cut off as Dark Enchantress swiped at the air with one hand, sending him back into a wall with devastating force. 

_"Dino-Sour!"_ Kiwi shouted, running to his side. Millennial Tree turned to look, but Dark Enchantress grabbed him by the chin with her other hand, her talon-like nails digging into his dough.

“Back to us, dear. Where were we? Oh, right! You were about to say ‘Dark Enchantress, Master of All Spirits, _ were you not? _”

A beat of hesitation. 

_“Well?"_

“...Dark Enchantress, Master of All Spirits, _ please. _Give the child their voice back.”

“Well, since you asked so _nicely!" _with a snap of her fingers, the black choker was gone, and Peppermint sucked in a breath. “Though, if they scream again, I’ll damn well give them something to _ scream about."_ she looked back to the mortal Cookies, before frowning and turning back to Millennial Tree. _"__Well?"_

“Well?”

“You have to _ thank me. _ I can _ always _ put it back.”

“...thank you, Dark Enchantress.”

_“Master of all--"_

_“Don’t. Push it.” _ he growled. She let out a laugh, flicking one of the leaves on his antlers.

“Oh, that’s _cute. _You think you’re scary?” she turned back to the mortal Cookies, who’d been watching, wide-eyed. “So, who’s next?”

“I’ll go,” Dino-Sour said, taking a step forward. Kiwi glanced his way and took hold of his arm.

“Oh no, you don’t. Let me go next, Sour.”

“Why does it matter? We’ll both have to--”

Kiwi gulped. “I can’t stand seeing you suffer like that. Please. Let me go first.”

Dino-Sour shook his head and removed Kiwi’s hand from his arm. “No point delayin’ the inevitable. And don’t ya think it’ll hurt me just as badly to see ya sufferin’ just as much as Yam did?”

They both stared at each silently, then Kiwi sighed and backed away.

“Alright. But you better remember that as soon as it’s over, I’m going to come right to your side and help you.”

“Thanks, bud,” Dino-Sour gave him a small smile--the only smile he could muster at the moment--and then turned to face Dark Enchantress. “I’m next.”

“Good,” she said with a yawn. “Watching you two argue like an old couple about who was going next was so _boring._ I was about ready to choose one of you myself.”

“Can we please get this over with?” Dino-Sour said through gritted teeth, making sure his fangs were clearly visible to Dark Enchantress. She bared her fangs right back at him with a crooked smile.

The dark chains that had ensnared Purple Yam wrapped themselves around Dino-Sour with a snap of Dark Enchantress’ fingers, and he couldn’t help but let out a gasp as a freezing wave of darkness swallowed him up.

_ When he came to his senses, he found himself sitting in a strange cave--and Jellysaur resting in his lap. How long had he been here? What was Jellysaur doing here? Wasn’t it with Cotton Candy Cookie, wandering through the forest somewhere? And where was this cave, anyway? _

_ As he lay a hand on Jellysaur, it gave a delighted squeak and nuzzled his hand. He couldn’t help but smile. He’d nearly forgotten how much he loved his little buddy. Now that they were together again, he was going to make sure nothing separated them ever again. _ Nothing _ . _

_ Dino-Sour tapped his shoulder, and Jellysaur scurried up to it, letting out a triumphant squeak as its sat down. The two of them made their way to the cave entrance and just barely stuck their heads outside the cavern walls, peeking out at the world outside. _

_ It was breathtaking. Jellysaurs of all ages and species roamed for miles under the hot, prehistoric sun. Dino-Sour’s heart swelled with joy and excitement. Where was this place?! Why, it had to be the home of the Jellysaurs! Where else could it be? _

_ With a happy sigh, he stepped out of the cave and set Jellysaur back on the ground. _

_ “Could ya give me a lift, bud?” _

_ Jellysaur nuzzled his leg before distancing itself from him. With a squeak, and then a roar, it grew to full size. Dino-Sour cheered and leapt onto its back before speeding off to join the stampeding Jellysaurs in the distance. _

_ Wait. _ Stampeding _ ? What were they stampeding for? What was there to run from? _

_ The two friends looked around for any sign of danger. They quickly spotted it, not on the ground, but in the sky. _

A meteor_._

A meteor_. The word repeated in Dino-Sour’s head like a broken record. _A meteor_. _A meteor_._

_ He had to run. _ They _ had to run. They had to get out of here. _

A meteor_._

_ The stampede raged on. Smaller Jellysaurs were trampled by larger ones overhead, every animal desperately clinging to the last moments of their life. _

A meteor_._

_ The sky was burning as it fell, getting closer to the surface every second. _

A meteor_._

_ There was a loud crash, louder than anything Dino-Sour had heard before. He barely had time to turn around before a bright light exploded around them. _

A meteor.

_ The last thing Dino-Sour sees, before his dough instantly crumbles and he hears himself scream, is Jellysaur melting away before his very eyes. Then it goes dark. _

A meteor.

_ Just like that, everything was over. _

The dark chains fell from Dino-Sour as he collapsed on the floor, gasping for air as he tried to blink the stars out of his eyes. For a few moments, he feared the dream had blinded him forever. He looked at his hands and blinked over and over again, fearing that any second, they’d start to crumble.

Kiwi rushed to his side and crouched down, talking softly. “Sour? Dino-Sour? Are you alright?”

“I-I don’t know…” Dino-Sour breathed, still checking his hands.

“It’s okay. That was just a nightmare. None of it was real.”

“But what if it was, Kiwi?! What if Jellysaur is out there hurt somewhere?! What if Cotton Candy is hurt too! And I wasn’t there to protect them! What if--”

Kiwi pulled him into a gentle hug and rubbed his back slowly.

“It’s gonna be okay, Dino-Sour. It’s okay. Just breathe.”

Dino-Sour did his best to regulate his breathing, holding Kiwi close--it was the one piece of proof that he was really back in reality at the moment, which was his only comfort--as Dark Enchantress laughed maniacally.

“Now _ that, _ dear Dino-Sour Cookie, was _ delicious! _ I’ve heard of dinosaur extinction, but I’ve never heard of _ Dino-Sour _ extinction. What do you think, Tree?”

Millennial Tree had his head bowed and his eyes closed. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could bear. He couldn't even _ begin _ to imagine how Dark Enchantress could watch a Cookie suffer and call it _ delicious, _how she could feed off the negative emotions of others. There were many things twisted about her he prayed he’d never come to understand. 

“Now, Millennial Tree, you didn’t _ close your eyes the whole time, _ did you? I can always--” with a snap of her fingers, Dino-Sour was yanked back into the air, restrained by chains. He let out a desperate scream. _"__Replay the tape."_

“Don’t, _ please--__"_

“Then _ watch. _ Or I might have to start this all over! Maybe add some new nightmares into the mix, add someone who’s been missing out on all the fun! You wouldn’t want _ that, _would you?”

“...I’ll watch.” he said, his voice quiet, defeated. 

“Good! Now, then, enough chit-chat! We’ve got to save the _ sweet stuff _ for last, so we’ve got _ one more Cookie _to get out of the way!”

“That’s enough!” Kiwi shouted at her. “You let Dino-Sour down and take me next! We had a deal!”

“How rude,” she hissed back at him. “I’m just having a little fun with this old Tree.”

“None of this is fun! You’re just a sadistic old hag!”

_“'Hag?’ _ Is that the best you can come up with? I’ll have fun tearing _ you _apart,” she said with a scowl before releasing Dino-Sour from the chains once more. As he struggled to cough up the black fluid caught in his lungs, he witnessed the chains wrapping themselves around Kiwi. He saw his friend give him one last smirk before going under.

“I’ll see you around, Sour. Wait for me, okay?”

And then the darkness was upon him, dragging him down into an abyss of fear and anguish as he felt his body go numb.

_ Kiwi woke up sitting underneath a kiwi tree, his helmet and gloves lying to his side. Strange. This seemed… familiar. He glanced around, trying to get a grip on his surroundings, and spotted two figures in the distance, running around without a care in the world. _

_ He knew this tree. It was the same kiwi tree where he had met Kiwi Bird on that fateful day. Was this the same day? Was Dark Enchantress’ idea of torturing him… making him relive the moment he met his Pet? But what could be so bad about that? Sure, Kiwi Bird would sometimes pester him when he needed space to think, but he didn’t consider it a curse-- _

_ Suddenly, he heard one of the figures in the distance call out to the other. _

_ “You can’t catch me, bro! You can’t catch me!” _

_ Pancake. _

_ “Oh yeah? Come here!” _

_ Roll Cake. _

_ Kiwi stood up, calling out to them. _

_ “Hey! You guys! Over here!” _

_ The two figures stopped dead in their tracks. They turned to him, but didn’t move an inch. _

_ Something was off. But what? What was it? _

_ Kiwi approached them, waving his arms and smiling. _

_ “It’s me!! What are you two doing here? Shouldn’t you be--” _

_ Dead. They should be dead. Why weren’t they dead? _

_ They didn’t respond. As he approached them, he understood why. _

_ Their faces were blank. No eyes, no mouths. Nothing. Completely blank. _

_ He nearly screamed. Something wasn’t right. He’d been thinking it for a while now. Something was wrong. But what was it? _

_ “You hear someone, bro?” Pancake’s voice rang out. _

But from where?

_ “Nope,” Roll Cake answered. _

But how did he say that?

_ “Let’s go, bro,” Pancake sighed, and the two began to walk away. _

_ Kiwi laughed, his voice growing shaky. “That’s enough, guys! Very funny! Take the masks off and let’s play tag together!” _

_ They just kept walking. Kiwi followed them, still laughing anxiously. “What’s wrong with you two? Are you listening to me? What’s going on?” _

_ Though neither of them turned around, he heard Roll Cake’s voice calling from somewhere else. _

_ “What’s the matter, Kiwi? Didn’t you always say you were a lone wolf? Didn’t you always say you didn’t need anyone? Why is that any different now? You don’t need us.” _

_ Kiwi’s eyes widened. “That isn’t true, babe! You know I say that as a joke!” _

_ “Some joke,” Pancake scoffed from far away. “But we’re not going to bother you anymore.” _

_ Kiwi stopped laughing. “You don’t bother me.” _

_ The figures kept walking. Now Kiwi tried running, but he found that the more he ran, the farther away the two were from him. He ran faster and faster, until his foot hit something. With a shaky breath, he looked down. _

_ There was a bird lying there. A kiwi bird. Kiwi Bird. His Kiwi Bird. Dead. Ants had crawled all over its body, taking what they wanted, joining the flies that buzzed around it and the maggots that seemed to have sprouted from its skull like a writhing mockery of a hat. Its wings had been stripped to the bone, feathers lying abandoned around its body. Its chest had been turned into a superhighway for bugs. The stench hit him like a wave, but he couldn’t move away even if he wanted to. _What had happened to poor Kiwi Bird?!

_ He barely managed to look away, to take a glance around, but he spotted hundreds--maybe _ thousands _ of kiwi birds littering the ground around the tree. It was like the entire flock had dropped dead from the skies, become an ant buffet. They were all rotting, the white spots on their chests stained with red. His Kiwi Bird’s chest had been torn open, but he still knew it was his bird. Kiwi Bird hadn’t had any spots. What… what had caused this massacre?! Would it… would it come after _him?!

_ Suddenly, Kiwi Bird lifted its head and turned toward him, two hollow sockets staring back at him, and it let out a twisted chirp. He heard the cries of thousands of birds suddenly lifting themselves from the ground on wings that should no longer be able to fly, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of his Kiwi Bird. Then it flew at his face with a screech. _

He woke up with a gasp and a scream, not realizing his surroundings had changed until his head hit the floor. Stars danced around his vision, but he jumped to his feet and backed away, covering his head. Echoes of screeching birds still rang around his head, tricking him. _ They were still here! They were after him, they were in the castle, they’d claw his eyes out-- _

“Kiwi!” Yam shouted, suddenly at his side. _“There are no birds here!"_

“They’re--the birds--they’re after me--” he gasped.

“Kiwi, I promise ya, mate, there aren’t any birds flyin’ around here!” Dino-Sour said from his other side.

“I’d be more than happy to… _ make a few."_ Dark Enchantress grinned evilly, and with a wave of her fingers hundreds of kiwi birds hopped out of the darkness. Kiwi Cookie let out a desperate scream and leapt into Dino-Sour’s arms, prompting another wicked laugh from Dark Enchantress. 

“Stop this! You have tormented the poor boy _ enough! _ Are you not satisfied?!” Millennial Tree shouted.

Dark Enchantress stopped, as if frozen by his words. Then her face split into a grin, and she slowly turned her head to look at where Millennial Tree stood. “Satisfied? You think I’m _ satisfied?!"_

With a swipe of her hand, Millennial Tree was suddenly pushed back into the farthest wall, slamming against it so hard cracks were left amongst the stone. The room flashed with arcs of red as crimson lightning sparked through the air, hitting him directly and eliciting a shout from him. Then he was slammed into the ground, lifted into the air, only to be slammed again. Over and over, until golden ichor spotted the castle floor below him. He hung limply in the Enchantress’ spectral grip, black spots dancing in his vision. He was barely cognizant of the screams of the mortal Cookies in the room, or even his own wounds. Dark Enchantress’ words echoed off the walls of the castle _ and _ the walls of his skull, mocking him. 

“All of that, and I barely even get a _ shout _ from you! No begging for mercy, no screams of pain, _ nothing!"_

“It would take… much more than that… for me to beg for _ anyone’s _ mercy for me.” he managed through gritted teeth, lifting his head to meet her gaze. 

_ Why was she smiling still? _

“Oh, I know.” she said, letting out an enthusiastic giggle. With a motion of her hands, dark chains wrapped around his body, constricting him tight like a viper’s grip as they dug into his dough and forced his arms to his sides. “Though I think…”

The chains were cold, freezing cold, colder than even Sea Fairy’s ice against his dough. It was like they were sucking his very essence from him, as he felt his body slowly going numb. 

“I know just the thing to make you scream.”

The feeling of his feet lifting off the ground was foreign to him today, as he soared to almost the highest point of the castle’s arched ceiling. In a panic, he kicked about as if his feet were searching for ground, but chains surged forth and wrapped around his legs. It was like a cocoon of chains, with only his head left outside of their freezing grip. 

“After all…” the Enchantress’ grin somehow grew wider.

“No!! Don’t hurt him!” Peppermint cried out, reaching up for him from Yam’s protective grip. 

“Do not worry, children,” he said with strained breath. “I will live.”

“Millennial Tree!” Dino-Sour called out.

“But please…”

_"I know how to make even the strongest men kneel before me."_

“Don’t watch this.”

The snap of Dark Enchantress’ fingers cracked like lightning in his ears, and he quickly found himself whisked away into a cold, damp darkness. 

The mortal Cookies below could only watch from below as the Spirit Above All Spirits fell limp in the grip of the chains, his eyes open and unseeing as they slowly shifted to a black like the depths of Tartarus, a black ichor dripping from his parted lips. 

Then they were chained up as well, turned around to look through the big portal that had been showing them all of their friends’ deepest darkest nightmares. Even though they tried, they were unable to close their eyes or turn their heads. They were being forced to watch, every single one of them. 

_ What would they be forced to see?_

* * *

_As he lay frozen in the sea of darkness, eyes unblinking, a myriad of images passed before his eyes. A mixed montage of all sorts of horrible things, a feeling deep inside his chest telling him _ he’d _ done these things. Burning, toppling cities, floods drowning multitudes, tornadoes ripping homes and families apart, plants reaching up and tearing cookies apart limb by limb, a never ending darkness driving people to madness. Madness... Madness incarnate, that was the Scarlet Curse. It had nearly taken him over, nearly filled him with insurmountable rage, nearly drove him to bring nothing but terror to innocent Cookies for far, far too long. This was what he would have done, and the images tried to force themselves upon his brain, become memories instead of illusions._

_ But it had never come to pass. He’d never fully fallen to the Scarlet Curse, he wasn’t a monstrous titan over all of Cookiekind and never had been. He’d never been driven mad by the magic. If this is what Dark Enchantress had in store for him… _

_ No, it’d get worse. It’d have to be something worse than a ‘what if’ scenario. _

_ Suddenly, the darkness… thickened, into a soup. A festering soup, freezing cold, with something wriggling against him on all sides. Suddenly, he needed to breathe. _

_ He sat up with a gasp, ripping himself away from the darkness and into… _ where was he? _ Somewhere in Dark Enchantress’ realm? He didn’t recall creating such a place, not in all the lands he had formed across this world. _

_ He was covered in a thick sludge of mud, worms slipping off his body as he stood to his feet. Around him were twisted gnarled trees, their branches reaching up like skeleton hands, bare and dead against a dark purple sky. There was no life, no grass, just the scattered charred remnants of what once was. As he took a step forward, no lush grasses flooded the ground around his feet, no wildflowers sprang into being. _

_ He could barely see in the fog that surrounded him, yet he managed to notice a figure approaching. It seemed to coalesce from the mist itself, one second not there and an instant later walking toward him on silent feet. A dark cloak wrapped around their form, purple eyes glowing through the darkness like jewels. As they stepped closer, more and more of his features became clear. Millennial Tree’s heart dropped down to his stomach as he recognized the Cookie before him. _

_ “W-Wind Archer?” his voice was a tremble of what it used to be, his chest tight as if Dark Enchantress had taken his heart and lungs in her hands and squeezed with all her might. It was his son, but… _not.

_ Raven black wings twitched behind him, the jewel on his forehead glowing purple instead of forest green. His clothes had darkened, and there was… a _ wickedness _ behind his eyes. He scowled at his name, but didn’t say anything to acknowledge it. Millennial Tree stood frozen as he was grabbed by the arm, and Wind Archer planted a foot into his chest and pushed him back into the mud while wrenching back on his arm in one fluid motion. _

_ A sickening _ snap _ sounded through the air, and agony tore through him. He couldn’t help but let out a scream, gasping from the pain. He looked away from his son just briefly to see why his arm was still hurting, only to find a dangerous, jagged mess of splinters where his elbow should have been, golden ichor dripping into the deep brown mud. Wind Archer looked at the rest of his arm in his grip, ichor spilling across his fingers, watching as the dough slowly turned to dead tree bark. _

He’d snapped his arm off as if it were nothing more than a twig.

_ His son let out a dark chuckle as he turned his gaze back his way, a sick grin stretching across his face as he reached for his antlers. He let out a weak sob, but didn’t move to stop him. He didn’t want to hurt his son, not even like this. _

_ Another scream forced its way through his throat as the antlers were ripped away, golden ichor dripping down his head from the places they once were. His heart stuttered in his chest. _

_ “W-Wind Archer, _ please! _ Don’t do this!” he cried out, even as his son pinned him down with one hand and gripped his wrist with the other. “Have mercy on me, Wind Archer, _ please!"

_ “Don’t you think you’re asking the wrong person for _ mercy?" _the Cookie taunted him, an instant before tearing his hand away from him. Millennial Tree let out another scream, screwing his eyes shut against the pain. _

_ “Please, my son, _ please!"

"Try again!" _with both hands he wrenched away, pulling his arm out of his socket. Another flash of white-hot pain, another desperate scream. Golden ichor pooled around him, his arms and antlers tossed haphazardly to the side, not even to be trophies. The leaves that had been ripped away from him were already wilted, a dark black, entirely dead. _

Was this how he would die?

_ “Wind Archer, _ please--!!"

_ “Now, then, let’s rip those pretty golden eyes from your skull!” his voice had changed, become two from the same body. Millennial Tree could only watch in terror as the Spirit Cookie reached back, taking two purple arrows from his quiver, and held them tightly in a fist with the points down. He knelt down, a knee still on his chest, and grinned in his face. “How would you like that, you old Tree? Old trees _ always _ fall, after all.” _

_ His heart skipped a few beats, time seemed to move in slow motion as his son raised the arrows high above his head, ready to strike down. The pointed tips moved towards his face too slowly and too quickly all at once. _

_ “Enchantress, _ please--!"

* * *

The four Cookies desperately tried to look away, desperately tried to shield their own eyes or each others, cover their ears. They couldn’t bear it, they couldn’t take it, but Dark Enchantress’ spell had them trapped. Either watch the dream, or watch Millennial Tree hang in the air, twisting and screaming, black poison falling to the ground with every breath he took. The sound of his screams echoed through the castle, sending shivers down their spines as he begged for mercy from _ someone else. _

All the while, Dark Enchantress had sat up in her throne, taking it all in with a haunting cackle. Darkness seemed to swirl around the room as she took it all in, thriving in the presence of the fear of the Spirit Above All Spirits. She fed off chaos and pain like a leech drank blood, and the anguish of Millennial Tree himself may be the one thing that satisfied her for even an instant. 

But soon, she could sense the dream was reaching its peak, and thus its end. With a wave of her hand, the Spirit Cookie was lowered to the ground until he was kneeling before her throne. All the better vantage point to take in the tears streaming down his face, the nightmare poison flooding from his lungs into his throat, the way his eyes had become black like the depths of a hollowed out skull.

“Enchantress, _ please--!”_ he screamed, wrenching his head as if to avoid a blow. 

Oh. Oh, yes. _ That _ was _ delicious. _ If only she could hear that more often… she’d find a way to make him scream again. 

The screams shifted to sobs, and with a blink, the Spirit’s eyes snapped back to gold. Her influence over him had ended. _ Unfortunately. _ She was almost tempted to send him back into another nightmare, relish in his pain more. See his deepest pains, deepest regrets, deepest _ fears, _played over and over for her to watch for eternity. But… she’d made a promise. And she was still technically bound by her word. 

Nonetheless, she watched with a smirk as the old tree looked around blankly, trembling, trying to discern if the sights before him were another nightmare or reality. She _ wished _ it was another nightmare. With a wave of her hand, the imprisonments of the mortal Cookies vanished. _ Maybe he hadn’t noticed them yet. _

The mortal Cookies fell to the ground in unison and lay there as they tried to process what they’d just witnessed. How exactly did you cope with the fact that you’d just watched a deity’s worst nightmare as they were being tortured before your eyes?

But their worries soon shifted from their own emotional states to Millennial Tree’s. If just watching all that had been enough to make anyone hurl, they could hardly imagine what it was like to have _ experienced _it. Dino-Sour and Kiwi were the first to get up and run to Millennial Tree’s side; Purple Yam stayed behind to calm Peppermint after the horrible things they’d been forced to watch.

“Millennial Tree?” Dino-Sour called out gently as he crouched down and put a hand on Millennial Tree’s back. “Are ya okay?”

He got no response. Instead, Millennial Tree quietly grabbed his arm and tried to steady his breathing. Dino-Sour continued to hold him as Kiwi crouched by his side. When Millennial Tree heard a small sob coming from behind, he turned his head to see Purple Yam holding a crying Peppermint. Finally, he spoke softly.

“Are you alright, little one?” He asked, keeping his gaze on Peppermint. Peppermint flinched at the noise and looked at Millennial Tree. They gulped and shook their head.

“I do not blame you,” the old Spirit replied. “I am not feeling so well myself. I trust that Dark Enchantress made you all watch the nightmare against my wishes, since you are acting this way?”

Kiwi and Dino-Sour nodded. Millennial Tree sighed, then looked up at them both.

“Thank you so much for coming to my side. For a moment, I thought perhaps this was another dream, but seeing you two here before me has eased my fears just a bit,” he said as he managed a small smile. Dino-Sour did his best to smile back at him.

“Mr. Purple Yam?” Peppermint whispered, turning their attention back to his friend.

“Yes?”

“Can you carry me over to Mr. Millennial Tree, please?”

“Of course.”

Purple Yam carefully scooped Peppermint into his arms and walked over to join the other Cookies. He set Peppermint down next to Millennial Tree gently before crouching down by Dino-Sour and Kiwi. Peppermint shyly walked over to be right in front of Millennial Tree’s face.

“Mr. Millennial Tree?”

The old Cookie looked up at them. “Yes?”

“Your son will be okay. I promise. Mr. Purple Yam told me he’d bring Momma home safe, and I know he’ll bring your son home safe too.”

To everyone’s surprise, Millennial Tree wept again--but this time, he cried tears of joy. Peppermint felt themselves being pulled into a close embrace as Millennial Tree hugged them, laughing weakly.

“Thank you, Peppermint Cookie,” he said as he wiped the tears on his face. He let go of Peppermint and stood slowly, taking time to gather his thoughts as he prepared to face Dark Enchantress directly once more. After steadying his breathing and clearing the negative thoughts from his mind, he gave a deep sigh and spoke firmly.

“Dark Enchantress, I believe we had a deal. I shall take the cure for the Jelly Walker virus now and be on my way shortly.”

Dark Enchantress frowned, sending him a frustrated glare. “You were satisfying, but that was all too short.”

“We have fulfilled our end of the bargain. Please fulfill yours.”

_"Don't speak to me as if I’m a child who must be told what to do!"_ She accentuated the last word by raising her staff and slamming it back down. “I shall give you the cure when I like, Tree!”

“And when shall that be? I trust it shall be soon.”

“Perhaps if you’d shut your pretty mouth, I’d give it to you sooner!”

Millennial Tree shrugged, amused by Dark Enchantress’ suddenly fit of anger. She bit her lip, still glaring at him. _ How dare he act completely fine so soon after that nightmare? She’d have to get him some other time. _

“Now, if you’d let me _ speak," _she hissed, “I will explain what the cure is. It’s not something I can _ give _you, you see.”

Millennial Tree said nothing but raised an eyebrow, keeping his gaze steady on her.

“The cure is not a tonic or a gas. It is a spell--a spell which only a Spirit like you or I could cast successfully. Just as I used a dark spell to create the infected Jellies which spread the virus, a light spell can be cast to remove the virus from everyone and everything--_ for a price."_

“A price?” Kiwi repeated.

_"Silence!"_ Dark Enchantress yelled with another slam of her staff. Kiwi shuddered and looked away, staying quiet.

_“As I was saying, _ the level of magic required to cast the counterspell entails a sacrifice of some kind. You cannot undo the damage. You can only… _ move _it.”

Dino-Sour gasped. “Oh, Millennial Tree, _ no…"_

Dark Enchantress howled with laughter. “Oh, Millennial Tree, _ yes! _ If that old fool wishes to cast the spell, he shall have to pay the price!”

“What price?” Purple Yam asked with a glare, an eyebrow arched.

“Since you can only _ move _ the damage… all the jelly must go _ somewhere,"_ she said with a toothy grin, leaning back comfortably in her throne. “That old tree shall have to _ absorb _it all, along with the virus.”

The mortal Cookies gasped.

“That’s ridiculous!” Purple Yam cried. “You’ve gotta be kidding me! There’s gotta be some spell that can just make it all disappear, right?”

“Oh, trust me. I’m very thorough with my work. Nothing can get rid of that jelly, not even this old Tree,” she said as she tilted her head at Millennial Tree. “He’s tried, and he always failed, even in his own Forest! It fills me with joy just to think about it!” She cackled with sadistic glee as the mortal Cookies all looked to Millennial Tree, who was still calmly listening to the dark magician. “Who would have thought! I hadn’t planned to hurt the old tree directly when I created the virus, but look how things turned out! I still ultimately win in the end! He’ll be forced to rest for another millennia to clean the jelly from his system, and the Cookie Kingdom will be defenseless without his divine protection!”

“That isn’t true,” Millennial Tree finally spoke, his voice stern, unwavering. “My son shall watch over it in my place, having been restored to his former self.”

Dark Enchantress scoffed. “He’s _nothing _ compared to you!”

“And yet he is enough to face _ you,"_ Millennial Tree replied. Dark Enchantress grit her teeth, a low growl escaping from her lips.

“Such big talk from an old man!”

“He has been training for it his whole life. I know he cannot fail,” Millennial Tree smiled confidently. “Should you challenge him, it will not end well for you.”

“Quiet! I’ve told you what I promised I’d tell you! Now, leave and sacrifice yourself already, you old fool! Subject yourself to a millennia of sleep for the sake of a few worthless Cookies!”

Millennial Tree sighed. “I told you already. They are not worthless. And it is not just a ‘few’ of them.”

Dark Enchantress scowled. “Not that it matters! You’re going to bring harm onto yourself for the sake of mere _ mortals__!_ I don’t understand it one bit, Tree.”

He smiled at her. “And I pity you for that. I pity that you shall never know love or compassion. Your heart is cold and full of darkness, and for that, I pity you.”

“I don’t want your pity!” She shouted as she sent a dark lightning bolt his way. Though it hit its mark, Millennial Tree did not falter. He stood there, calm as ever, still smiling. Dark Enchantress felt that if this went on any longer, she’d lose it. “What?! Why didn’t it do anything?!”

Millennial Tree chuckled. “You are nervous, and your magic is sloppy. And now that I know what I must do to restore Cookiekind to its former splendor, my heart is full of light and hope--enough to counter your heart of darkness and despair. Your magic cannot hope to compete with mine.”

“We are in _ my _domain!” She shrieked. “You have no power here!”

“I have the power to shake you with words, and that is enough for me!” He smiled widely at her. She wanted nothing more than to rip his stupid antlers from his head. Without a word, she sent him flying across the room once more and slammed him against the grand red doors leading to the rest of the castle. Rather than cry or groan, he simply laughed and stood to his feet before motioning for the mortal Cookies to follow him.

“Come. We have what we came for. Let us leave Dark Enchantress Cookie to herself so she may… recover from the injuries I have caused her,” Millennial Tree giggled with a mischievous smile.

“Oh?” Purple Yam chuckled, now smiling as well. “But she looks fine to me!”

“She may look fine, but I have hurt her pride by not affording her the complete victory over me which she desires. Come. We have tormented her enough.”

The mortal Cookies all nodded to each other and made their way over to Millennial Tree. Dark Enchantress made no move to stop them--she was fuming too much over Millennial Tree’s teasing and the confidence he’d gained in the aftermath of so much suffering. _ Why? He wasn’t even worried about having to sleep for another millennia? He didn’t feel cheated? He had no doubts that the counterspell would work? Why? _

As the red doors closed behind the group of departing Cookies, Dark Enchantress let out a frustrated yell. She stood up and began pacing, slamming her staff on the ground as she walked.

_ She’d get that old Tree. Just wait. She’d attack when the time was right, while that old fool was asleep, and slaughter his son and every other pathetic Cookie he loved! She’d take over his precious Sacred Forest and become absolute ruler of Cookiekind! And then he’d see! He would see… _

But for now, she returned to her throne and sat down without a word. To her left side, she heard a low, mocking giggle.

“Quiet, Matcha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the chapter! What did you all think? I'm excited to hear, we're really proud of this one!  
The chapter was beta'ed by our partners in chaos, violetinfidel and worriedmarxist!  
I'm posting not just one, but _two_ arts for this fic soon! You'll be able to find them on my tumblr or twitter soon, or follow the hyperlinks as I add them, so feel free to check it out! I'm anipwrites, like, everywhere, so it should be easy enough to find me probably.__  
We've got one more chapter and an epilogue, so prepare yourselves! Trigger warnings for that chapter... hmm... character death (sorta) and... implied abuse I suppose should be involved. I'll add it to the warnings soon.  
Oh yeah also as you may have noticed... I may or may not have accidentally lowkey started shipping DarkTree lol. I was getting ready to write this chapter like 'lol what if Dark Enchantress had the hots for MT lol that's so stupid' and then I found myself lying in bed at night two days befoe getting ready to write this chapter like '...unless?'  
See you guys next Tuesday! (I know I said that last week but I wanted to finish my art for this chapter lol whoops)  
_~Ani___
> 
> __  
__  
__  
__[Art 1 - Twitter](https://twitter.com/anipwrites/status/1172890971639468034?s=20)  
[Art 1 - Tumblr](https://anipwrites.tumblr.com/post/187711820692/if-exhaustion-had-made-him-fall-sheer-misery)  
[Art 2 - Twitter](https://twitter.com/anipwrites/status/1172905486343032833?s=20)  
[Art 2 - Tumblr](https://anipwrites.tumblr.com/post/187711972477/old-trees-always-fall-after-all-fear-the)  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The price has been paid, now the curse may be lifted... _for a price._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the light flicker off and when they turn back on I appear* Welcome back to _Fear the Jelly Walkers_ \- Chapter 11!_  
It is Wednesday, my dude. *deep breath followed by FERAL SCREECHING* I'm sorry this is so late! This is gonna be the last time I'm late, I promise! See, I can say that because this is the second to last chapter and I have nothing to do on Fridays--  
Welcome to the second to last chapter, everyone! This one's short! Its the end but not the end-end, there's like no angst next chapter so if you're here for angst you can skip it if you want, but if you want emotional release then the epilogue is gonna be pretty wholesome so *yeet!*_
> 
> _ _Last chapter, our main characters (Purple Yam, Dino-Sour, Kiwi, and Millennial Tree) entered the realm of the Dark Enchantress. It was agreed that the four would have to live through their own individualized worst nightmares- - and let the others watch- - in order for Dark Enchantress to give them the cure to the Jelly Walker virus. (Peppermint Cookie was there but they just had to watch.) They went through with it, and the cure was revealed; a spell, to transfer the virus in the infected jellies and the Jelly Walkers... to the caster. Millennial Tree would have to absorb the infected jelly and sleep off the virus for potentially another millennia to save Cookiekind. Of course, he's agreed. Now, the spell must be cast..._ _
> 
> _ _TW's for this chapter: Character Death (sorta) and implied physical abuse  
I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_ _

“We sure did it to her!!” Dino-Sour grinned, pumping his fist up and down. Kiwi sent the boy a look.

“We let her  _ torture _ us. I don’t think that counts as ‘doing it to her.’” He said.

“We’re alive, ain’t we? She didn’t drive us insane! We’re still standin’, and standin’  _ strong,  _ too!”

“Yeah, but we’re still in her castle. There’s a chance she could drag us back in that room any second now.”

“She will do no such thing.” Millennial Tree said. “She knows she has lost this battle.”

“Hey, Millennial Tree, how’re we gonna know the spell  _ works?  _ And--she didn’t even tell you a spell!” Purple Yam asked, still carrying Peppermint on his shoulders.

Millennial Tree smiled. “At this point in time, she would not  _ dare _ give me a false spell. In any sense, I know the spell now. The instant Dark Enchantress admitted defeat, even though not aloud, the fog in my mind cleared. My full omniscience has returned, and with it the knowledge of the spell. I know the spell to end this curse, and I know it will work.”

“At the cost of yourself…” Dino-Sour sighed.

“Yes, at the cost of myself. But ultimately, a millennia of rest is not horribly long for a Spirit like me.”

“It feels like ya only just woke up…”

“And I will wake again, my dear Cookie. I can still watch over Cookiekind. I will simply be unable to be as…  _ active _ as I am now. But there is no need to fear; the other Spirits will be able to serve as guardians of Cookiekind in my stead.”

Behind them, the door creaked open and closed once more. The small entourage turned to see the other four Spirit Cookies walking forward. They were still Jellified, but seemed… different from before. Wind Archer limped toward them, past the mortal Cookies and straight to his father. They could see him crying, but the tears were not jelly.

“Fa...ther…?” He managed. Tears streamed freely down Millennial Tree’s face as he rushed forward, taking his son up in a tight hug.

“My son…!”

“It… hurts…”

“I know, my dear Guardian, I will fix this soon. For you, and every Cookie, I will fix this.”

The other three Spirit Cookies shambled forwards. Sea Fairy reached out for Peppermint, but the child Cookie let out a fearful squeak and pressed themselves as close to Purple Yam as they could manage.

“Pepper… mint…?” She mumbled. With an elated gasp, Peppermint clambered down from Purple Yam’s shoulders and gave Sea Fairy the biggest hug they could muster.

“Momma Sea Fairy!!”

“Portal… to…” Fire Spirit said, weakly wiping away some jelly and ichor from his mouth with one hand as a fireball appeared in his other palm. “Forest…?”

“Yes, please, Fire Spirit. A portal to the Sacred Forest would be excellent, but please, do not strain yourself. You have been through a lot.” Millennial Tree said. With a nod, the flame Spirit tossed the fireball into the air. In a burst of color and light, it spun in the air until it formed a blazing portal. One by one, the Cookies entered, falling through a myriad of colors before reappearing under the welcoming canopy of the Sacred Forest. 

Almost the instant his feet touched the ground, Millennial Tree took charge. “Wind Archer, my son, please join the other Spirits. Mortal Cookies, please stand back.” All of the Cookies moved to obey his orders, Fire Spirit taking Wind Archer’s hand and helping him. It seemed the wind Spirit has acquired a limp, his ankle at the wrong angle. In fact, almost every Spirit had taken additional damage outside of the virus--Fire Spirit’s jaw was out of place, Sea Fairy’s shoulder dislocated and Moonlight Cookie’s fingers broken. The thought of what Dark Enchantress had done to them while they were helpless to stop her filled Millennial Tree with rage, but he remembered himself and calmed down. He would fix their injuries, and perhaps they’d find an opportunity to enact their own revenge.

He took a deep breath, letting the energy of the Forest fill him. The Cookies heard him murmur something in an ancient, arcane language, and almost instantly, a surge of magic filled the air. Before his eyes, the excess jelly was burned away from the Jelly Walkers standing nearby. Their eyes shifted to their normal colors, and their injuries healed.

“It worked!” Dino-Sour cheered, a wide grin on his face. 

_ “Hell yeah!  _ I’m back, baby!” Fire Spirit shouted, flying up into the air with a dramatic spin before landing. Sea Fairy and Moonlight let out elated giggles, Moonlight sweeping Sea Fairy up in her arms before dipping her in a kiss. Peppermint ran over, and Sea Fairy lifted them in her arms, hugging them tight.

Wind Archer spared a soft smile, touching a hand to the green gem in his forehead, murmuring a thankful prayer. He looked up in shock as he heard Millennial Tree let out a cough.

The Spirit Above All Spirits had fallen to one knee, a hand to his mouth. When he moved it away, he found it spotted with purple jelly. He let out a shaky laugh.

“Father?! What’s happening to you?!” Wind Archer gasped, rushing to his side. Millennial Tree smiled, standing to his feet.

“Every spell has a cost, my dear, big or small. This one is simply… bigger than most.”

“No… father, please, let me cast the next spell! I cannot allow you to suffer like this, not again!”

“Or one of us!” Dino-Sour urged, rushing over as well.

“I am sorry, my children, but I cannot allow either of you to take this on. Wind Archer, I am entrusting the protection of Cookiekind from Dark Enchantress’ wicked schemes to you and the other Spirits during my hibernation. Please, my son, help me to my throne.”

The archer fought back tears but obeyed, standing and helping walk the Spirit Cookie to his throne. The mortals and Spirits followed, the mood having shifted from joyous to somber in an instant.

“We’ll do it, Millennial Tree. We’ll guard the Cookies,” Sea Fairy said.

“Thank you. That is all I can ask of you.” Millennial Tree sat in his throne, coughing up a spurt of bright purple jelly. As it hit the ground around his feet, the ground bloomed purple and yellow flowers. Wind Archer took his hand in his, crying openly.

“But father, what if I am not ready? What if I am not strong enough to do what you ask?”

Millennial Tree laughed softly, weakly, carding his hand through Wind Archer’s hair. “My dearest child, you have been training for this all of your life. You are more than ready to lead in my stead. And you shall not be alone--the other Spirits are with you as well. All will be well, I am certain of it.”

With that, he slowly removed his hand from Wind Archer’s head, sitting upright in his throne. Again he spoke the arcane words, so loudly that his voice seemed to echo, carried by the wind to the furthest corners of their world. Magic flowed through the air like an electric storm. Millennial Tree let out a satisfied sigh as he saw the spell’s effects finally reach the furthest ends of the Cookie Kingdom in his mind’s eye. He finally turned to address the mortal Cookies.

“Purple Yam, Kiwi, Dino-Sour. I am grateful for your company and the comfort you provided to me. You three are some of the bravest mortals I’ve had the chance to meet. You have my word that this moment will not be forgotten, your bravery honored.” He let out a cough, more jelly forcing its way from his throat. Even still, he smiled. Even as his veins shifted to purple, glowing purple and golden cracks appearing within his throne, he turned to the Spirits without a wince or sign of fear. “Give them the golden fruits of my tree. Should you need help defending Cookiekind, find them. They are brave, and they are worthy. And please, do not fret. I will return before too long, I am certain.”

“Yes, Millennial Tree.” The Spirits said, nodding once. 

With that, Millennial Tree shifted in his throne. He placed his hands on the arms of his seat, sitting back. As his skin turned to wood and melded with the throne and the rest of his tree, his eyes closed drowsily. Even still, even as he entered a millennia of rest, he smiled.

Once it was done, a garland of purple and gold flowers growing around his antlers and his neck, the Spirits gathered before the throne and kneeled. The mortal Cookies followed suit. They knelt in silence together, the wind blowing gently through the leaves. For a moment, all other sounds in the forest stopped.

Wind Archer was the first to rise, letting out a shuddering sigh as he turned to face the other Cookies around him. “So you are the mortal Cookies that have resided in this wood and kept my father company?”

“That’s us,” Dino-Sour grinned.

“I can’t thank you enough for taking care of my father during his final days. I wish I could have been there for him, but I’m glad there was someone here in my stead.”

“And I can’t thank you enough for watching over my child,” Sea Fairy added, taking a step forward towards the mortal Cookies. “You have my everlasting thanks.”

“It was no problem!” Purple Yam smiled. “You’ve raised a very strong and brave child. They saw a lot of horrible things in Dark Enchantress’ throne room, and they were very scared when they first encountered Jelly Walkers, but they soldiered through it!”

Sea Fairy gasped. “Is that true, my darling?”

Peppermint nodded quickly. “Mr. Purple Yam gave me the courage to get through it! He took good care of me and helped me when I was scared.”

“That’s good,” Sea Fairy said with a gentle smile. “I am very proud of you, Peppermint.”

Peppermint smiled back at her as they nuzzled her neck.

Wind Archer cleared his throat to draw the mortal Cookies’ attention. “It seems the Jelly Walker curse has been lifted from Cookiekind. Any moment now, the healed Cookies should return to their homes.”

“And what about the ones who were crumbled?” Kiwi asked, seeing Pancake and Roll Cake in the back of his mind.

“Seeing as my father is asleep once more, it’s likely he used the last of his energy to not only cure the virus but also bring back any Cookies who crumbled prematurely due to the events of the past few days.”

All three mortal Cookies breathed a sigh of relief.  _ Their loved ones would be home waiting for them! Everything was going to be alright! _

They would have been overjoyed, except for the fact that Wind Archer had suddenly fallen to his knees, breathing hard and wiping tears from his eyes.  _ Mentioning his father falling back asleep must have brought it on _ , they figured. Fire Spirit walked to Wind Archer’s side and helped wipe away the tears.

“You alright, Windy?”

“Don’t call me that,” Wind Archer mumbled. Fire Spirit smiled nervously.

“Right, sorry. Not a good time.”

_ “Really _ not a good time.”

“Y-yeah… Do you want help getting back up?”

“...Sure.”

Fire Spirit helped Wind Archer to his feet once again and backed off politely before walking over to Dino-Sour and pulling him into a noogie.

“Heya, Sour!” Fire Spirit laughed. Dino-Sour laughed with him.

“I haven’t seen ya in ages!”

“Well, you haven’t been in the Dragon’s Valley lately!”

“I should visit ya more often!”

“You should! You’d be my  _ special _ guest,” Fire Spirit said, raising an eyebrow and grinning widely at Dino-Sour.

“Hey, now, I have a girlfriend!”

“Can you ask her if she minds sharing?”

_ “Hey!” _

The two Cookies shared a laugh. Wind Archer shook his head. “Better he flirts with him than me. Thank Millennial Tree.”

“Oh, I’ll still flirt with you too, Windy! Don’t worry!” Fire Spirit said with a big grin, walking back to Wind Archer and placing an arm around his shoulder. Wind Archer groaned but didn’t move Fire Spirit’s arm. When Fire Spirit snuck a cheek kiss, Wind Archer threw his arm off his shoulder and scowled at him.

“...Do that later, Fire Spirit. Now is not the time.”

Fire Spirit’s face erupted in blush. “A-alright.”

“In any case,” Wind Archer said as he turned his attention to the mortal Cookies, “Father has instructed that you all receive the fruits of his tree as gifts. I shall retrieve them for you.”

“And I shall offer this to you as well,” Sea Fairy said to Purple Yam, extending a Ice Sea Jewel to him, “for taking care of my child. It is a special jewel created by my Ocean Dragon. I hope it shall bring you good luck and happiness.”

“Thank you…” Purple Yam’s voice trailed off as he took the pale blue jewel and inspected it carefully. Its iridescent surface was mesmerizing, and just holding it filled Purple Yam’s mind with peace.

Wind Archer carefully shot down Millennial Tree Fruits from the tree standing tall above his father’s throne, each arrow hitting its mark precisely and without damaging any parts of the tree. The arrows vanished from the tree branches with a wave of Wind Archer’s hand, and he distributed one fruit to each mortal Cookie.

“Once removed from the tree, these fruits become jewels,” Wind Archer explained as the mortal Cookies examined the beautiful golden jewels. “Making them into pendants or other jewelry shall bring you peace and prosperity--and allow us to find you, should we ever need your help with defending your fellow mortal Cookies. Do you agree to receiving them knowing this fact? Though my father asked me to give them to you, I don’t want to force you into agreeing to anything. The other Spirits and I will of course protect you as best as we can if we ask for your help, and we will only ask for help in times of dire need--”

“I dunno,” Fire Spirit shrugged. “Might drop by and visit when I’m not annoying this guy right here,” he said, pointing to Wind Archer, “and need to find someone else to pester.”

“You can come visit me anytime!” Dino-Sour grinned. “I’ll be waitin’ for ya! And everyone else! We’re friends now, right?”

The Spirits all looked at each other and nodded. Then, Wind Archer turned back to Dino-Sour and smiled.

“I suppose we are, yes.”

“Alright!” Kiwi said, pumping a fist in the air. “I got a good feeling about this!”

“It’s a shame Millennial Tree can’t see the aftermath, though…” Purple Yam frowned, looking to Millennial Tree’s throne.

“Maybe he is not here with us at the moment,” Moonlight said, “but I’m sure he is watching us from above, in some heavenly realm, as he sleeps.”

“Wish I could sleep for a millennia,” Purple Yam sighed. Everyone laughed.

“So… is this goodbye?” Dino-Sour asked, frowning. Fire Spirit shook his head.

“This is only the beginning! We’ll keep in touch like I said! And you know where the Forest is, so I guess you could come visit anytime you like--”

“Absolutely not. The Forest is a sacred realm where no mortal may enter except in dire circumstances--”

“Windy!” Fire Spirit whined, frowning at Wind Archer. He wouldn’t budge. Fire Spirit leaned over to Dino-Sour.

“Let’s just meet halfway in the Dragon’s Valley,” he whispered with a wink. Dino-Sour winked back at him.

“Well, it’s been fun and all, but I should probably head back. Gotta check on my family,” Purple Yam said with a stretch before turning around. He held up a hand. “Later.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Kiwi called out. Purple Yam turned around.

“What?”

“We gotta get our Pets from the house and return Backpacky to Addie!”

Purple Yam’s eyes grew wide. He groaned and put a hand to his forehead.

“Ah, great. We’re  _ still  _ not done yet.”

“Not just yet!” Dino-Sour giggled. “But that just means more squad time!” He put an arm on Purple Yam and Kiwi’s shoulders, pulling them close.

“‘Squad time?’” Kiwi repeated with a laugh. Dino-Sour blushed.

“Squad time!” Purple Yam cheered and hugged them both. All three of them laughed as Dino-Sour spun them around. The Spirits watched on happily.

As Dino-Sour set the other two Cookies back on the ground, Peppermint ran up to Purple Yam and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. He returned the hug gently and smiled at Peppermint.

“I guess this is goodbye for now…”

Peppermint nodded. “Please come back to visit me, Mr. Purple Yam.”

“Of course I will.”

“Okay…” Peppermint sniffled, and Purple Yam gently shooshed them and rubbed their back as a few tears fell from their eyes. He wiped their tears and spoke softly as he held one of their hands.

“Hey, it’s okay. Your momma can track me at any time if she needs me. Maybe she can bring you over for a visit! I have a child named Angel, and they love making new friends.”

Peppermint wiped away a tear. “Really?”

“Really,” Purple Yam smiled. “Can you be strong for me and wait until then?”

Peppermint nodded with a tearful smile. Purple Yam set them down on the ground and waved goodbye. Peppermint waved back, and the three mortal Cookies set off for the hill-house to retrieve their Pets. After they’d made some progress down the path, Peppermint ran off towards them, prompting Sea Fairy to reach out and call for them. They stopped a ways away from her, but didn’t go too far. They called out as loudly as they could.

“I love you!”

For a moment, Purple Yam stopped. He heard a shrill, soft voice calling from the distance, and for a moment, a vision of Angel flashed in his mind. But he soon realized whose voice it was, and he turned around and cupped his hands around his mouth as he gave one final yell.

“I love you too! Goodbye, Peppermint!”

“Goodbye, Purple Yam!” The voice called back. A tear escaped from Purple Yam’s eyes.

_ Look how soft I’ve become, Milk. I don’t think you’d even recognize me now. Heh. Funny how an apocalypse can change people, sometimes for the better. _

The mortal Cookies disappeared on the horizon, and Peppermint clung to their mother as they looked into the distance.

“Do you ever feel like something exciting is waiting to happen, Momma? Something you don’t expect, but you can’t wait for it anyway?”

“I sure do, dear,” Sea Fairy answered, glancing over to Moonlight with a smile. Moonlight smiled back and watched as Sea Fairy lovingly ruffled Peppermint’s hair. “I sure do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the chapter! What do you all think?  
This chapter was beta'ed by our dearly beloved betas, violetinfidel and worriedindigo!  
Did you see the art I did? I'm just really proud of them. They're on twitter and tumblr! okay time to shut up about the art now uh--  
Next chapter's the last chapter! This has been really fun to share with you all! We both really appreciate all of the comments we've gotten about the story, and the views and everything in between! Thank you all so so _so_ much!  
Next chapter's nice and soft! Maybe some minor angst but, like, nothing major. So with that, we'll see you Friday for the final time! Enjoy your week!__
> 
> _ _ _~Ani___ _ _


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since the effects of Dark Enchantess' virus had been lifted and Millennial Tree had fallen into another long slumber. The cookies are contacted with an invitation to return to the Sacred Forest for a more joyous occasion--a wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *falls flat on my face* Welcome back to _Fear the Jelly Walkers_ \- Chapter 12, aka The Epilogue! *gross sobbing*__  
I know I said I'd put this up Friday but I honestly procrastinated because I almost don't want this to be over yet! This has been super fun to share with you and see everyone's reactions too, and now I really kinda have to admit that I have no ideas on how to write or continue any of my other projects lol. Maybe someday! I will write more! Maybe team up with Fanta again! who knows. Keep an eye out.  
But yeah this is the last chapter, and I'm excited to see what you all think! There's not much angst at all in this one, its nice and happy and _there's a wedding owo?!_  
I'll let you all get to it, then!__

“Papa? Papa, please wake up!”

Purple Yam felt someone shaking him weakly. He yawned and sat up slowly, looking to his side.

_ Of course. Angel. _

“What’s up, kiddo?” Purple Yam asked, ruffling their hair. They giggled and grabbed hold of his hand before kissing his palm.

“There’s a letter at the door! Celestial Star heard a noise coming from downstairs and checked on it, so I followed it, and I opened the door to find a letter on the ground! I brought it to you; I hope you don’t mind…” They answered shyly as they held out the letter to Purple Yam.

“Put it on my nightstand, baby.”

“Alright! May I please have waffles with whipped cream for breakfast again today?”

“Only if you don’t tell your daddy!” Purple Yam said with a wink and held a finger to his mouth. “Just give me a moment, and I’ll be downstairs, okay?”

“Okay!” Angel smiled, running back downstairs. 

Purple Yam sighed happily and lay back down. He’d look at the letter later. There was something more important to attend to at the moment.

Purple Yam turned to his side to face his husband, who was still sound asleep next to him, a gentle, sleepy smile on his face. Purple Yam pulled himself closer to Milk and gently stroked his cheek, listening to his slow, deep breaths and feeling the warmth of his dough. Soon, he heard a small giggle.

“Yammy.”

“Darling.”

Milk opened his eyes ever so slightly and smiled at him. “You’re certainly feeling well this morning.”

“I sure am. Why wouldn’t I be when I’m lying next to the cutest man in the Kingdom?”

“Oh, now…”

Milk felt Purple Yam gently press his lips against his and let himself melt into it. Purple Yam grabbed hold of Milk’s hand and held his cheek in another. When they separated, they looked into each other’s eyes delicately, and Milk sighed.

“What’s this all about?”

“Nothing,” Purple Yam smirked before kissing Milk’s collarbones. Milk laughed excitedly.

“Yam!”

“What? I just wanted to love you a little bit, that’s all.”

He kissed Milk all over his neck, still holding onto his hand. Milk giggled and pulled Purple Yam back up for a nose kiss, which made him giggle too.

“You’re not usually like this in the morning!”

“I know, I know. I just… after having been separated from you, even if it was only for a few days, I came to realize that I didn’t express my love enough. I didn’t show you just how much I loved you. Not enough, anyways. I’m so glad things turned out alright, because now I get the chance to make up for all the time I lost with you.”

Milk frowned. “What do you mean, _ ‘separated?’ _Are you talking about that dream you had? The one with the… what were they called… Jelly People?”

Purple Yam froze for a second. _ That’s right. They still didn’t remember--neither Milk, nor Angel, nor Dark Choco. He didn’t know why, and neither did the Spirits, but… _

Purple Yam gulped and tried to smile again. “Yeah, that’s the one. Sorry, babe. Must still be half-asleep!”

“I’m certainly not complaining,” Milk smiled with a lick of his lips, making Purple Yam blush. “This is kind of fun.”

_ “Milk!” _

“What?”

“I’m gonna kiss you!”

“Do it.”

“Maybe I will!” Purple Yam said as he gave Milk another soft kiss. This one lasted longer than the last, and as they pulled away, Milk let out a whisper.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Were you… planning on getting up soon?” Milk asked, stroking his husband’s chest slowly. Purple Yam’s face broke out into a deep purple blush.

“A-Angel wanted me to cook waffles, so…”

Milk chuckled. “Alright. Don’t keep them waiting. I’ll be downstairs shortly.”

“Alright. And oh, by the way, there’s a letter on my nightstand addressed to both of us. Feel free to open it before you come downstairs, if you want.”

Milk nodded and turned to his other side, snuggling back into the covers to rest just a little longer. “Alright. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

With a happy sigh, Purple Yam got up from the bed and made his way downstairs. Angel was eagerly waiting for him at the dinner table, holding a butterknife and fork in their clenched hands.

“Wow! You already got the silverware! You must be hungry!” Purple Yam smiled, retrieving the toaster and frozen waffles.

“Can I get the whipped cream out of the fridge, Papa?” Angel asked with a wide smile.

“Go for it!” Purple Yam gave them a thumbs-up and a wink as he set his cargo down on the counter. Angel giggled excitedly and ran to the fridge, and, after making sure their father was preoccupied with cooking waffles, sprayed some whipped cream directly into their mouth.

_ “Angel!” _

Both Purple Yam and Angel turned to face the staircase, only to find Milk shaking his head at Angel. “You shouldn’t spray it directly into your mouth like that! That’s dangerous!”

“Shorry…” Angel mumbled, their mouth full. They looked to Purple Yam, who looked to Milk without turning his head away from the toaster.

“Uh… I didn’t tell them they could do that.”

“Papa!”

Milk sighed and walked over to Angel. He held out a hand.

“Please give me the can of whipped cream.”

Tears started to well up in their eyes. “Daddy…”

“Please, Angel.”

“But…”

“I’m not saying you can’t have any. I just want to make sure you don’t try to spray it in your mouth again. I know your papa would be upset with me if I said you couldn't have it,” Milk smiled gently. Angel’s eyes grew wide, and they grinned as they hugged Milk.

“Thank you, Daddy!”

“Of course, sweetie. But don’t spray it into your mouth like that again, okay?”

“Okay…”

Purple Yam chuckled. “Oh, give me a break.”

“Don’t think you’re off the hook just yet,” Milk said as he turned to Purple Yam and gave him a hug from behind, stroking his chest jokingly. “We’re going to have to _ talk _about this later.”

“Milk! Not in front of Angel!”

“What?” Milk asked, pulling away from Purple Yam. “All I did was say we would have a talk later and gave you a hug!”

“Yeah, yeah, alright,” Purple Yam said as he elbowed Milk and set a plate of waffles at the table. Angel ran back to their seat with no hesitation and bounced excitedly as Milk put a hearty serving of whipped cream onto the waffle stack.

“Order _ uuuuuup!” _ Purple Yam yelled, cupping a hand to his mouth. Angel giggled before digging into their breakfast, sharing a few bites with Celestial Star. Milk leaned against Purple Yam and sighed, watching his child happily eat away. Purple Yam wrapped an arm around him and stroked his arm gently.

A while later, after Angel had eaten their breakfast and retrieved their backpack from their room, they stood near the front door, bouncing on their toes and holding Celestial Star to their chest.

“Ready to go, kiddo?” Purple Yam asked, lifting Angel to his shoulders.

“Yup!” They answered, kissing his head.

Purple Yam adjusted his stance, then let out a growl. “I am Papa Dino!” He said before imitating a dinosaur roar, making both Angel and Milk chuckle. He ran off, keeping a tight grip on Angel, imitating a revving motorcycle engine as he dashed into the distance. Milk saw Angel turn around and wave to him.

“Goodbye, Daddy!” They called out, waving energetically. Milk smiled and waved back.

“Goodbye! I love you, sweetheart!”

“I love you _ toooo!” _

Milk shook his head and leaned against the doorframe, watching Purple Yam and Angel disappear in the distance. He wasn’t quite sure why, but for the past month, Purple Yam had walked Angel to school every weekday. Milk didn’t want to pester him about it, but he just couldn’t figure out why…

He sighed and went back inside. No time to worry about that. He had to see what that letter was all about! He’d let Yammy know about it when he got back.

* * *

Roll Cake woke up to an unfamiliar warmth on his chest. He looked down to see Kiwi sleeping soundly just below his neck, his arms lovingly wrapped around Roll Cake. Roll Cake ran his hand through Kiwi’s hair, letting himself feel the softness of his curls, and kissed the top of his head. Whether it was because of the kiss or a sweet dream, Roll Cake didn’t know, but he heard Kiwi chuckle in his sleep.

Roll Cake lay back down with a sigh and raised his left hand. The ring Kiwi had bought for him was still there. He huffed and closed his eyes. Kiwi had saved up for it and everything. _ Didn’t he know he could’ve just popped the question and been done with it? He wasted all that money on a no-good loser like him, and now he wanted to get _ married _ on top of that? Good grief. _

Pancake wasn’t home at the moment--he’d gone to a sleepover at Cream Puff’s house, and Kiwi thought it was the perfect occasion for a date. They’d stayed up playing their favorite video games and watching movies--as well as talking about their plans for the future--and they’d fallen asleep just as they were now. Roll Cake wasn’t sure whether to wake him and ask if he wanted to prepare breakfast together or let them continue resting there for just a bit longer. The feeling of Kiwi’s breaths on his dough certainly was soothing…

He suddenly felt someone’s lips press against his chest and looked down to find Kiwi slowly waking up, stretching and giving a long yawn.

“Morning, babycake.”

_ Aw, shit. There it was. That nickname. _

Roll Cake blushed and quickly turned his gaze away from Kiwi.

“Morning, bastard.”

Kiwi smiled and gave him a sleepy kiss on the lips. _ “Your _ bastard.”

Roll Cake smiled back at him. “Shut up and kiss me again.”

Kiwi was happy to oblige and pulled Roll Cake close as he went for another kiss… only for Roll Cake’s phone to ring. Roll Cake groaned and reached for it.

“Give me a second, babe.”

“Alright, babycake,” Kiwi smiled playfully. Roll Cake stuck his tongue out at him before answering the phone.

“Hello?”

_ “Bro!!” _

_ Oh, Millennial Tree. It was Pancake. _

Roll Cake ran a hand over his face and sighed. “What do you want, Pancake?”

“Cream Puff wants to know when you’re coming to pick me up, so she can know whether to have her mom make us breakfast!”

Roll Cake looked to Kiwi, who shrugged.

“Uh… go ahead and tell her she can make breakfast.”

“Okay. I love you, bro!!”

_ Ugh. Now that Pancake had said that, he knew what was coming. _

Kiwi smiled and moved closer to Roll Cake, giving him a playful stare.

“You gotta say it back to him, now, babycake.”

_ “Don’t call me that when I’m on the phone with him!” _ Roll Cake shout-whispered. Pancake gasped over the phone.

_ “Is Kiwi there?! _ Hi, Kiwi!”

“Hey, bud!” Kiwi answered cheerfully. “How you doing?”

“I’m good! I’m at Cream Puff’s house for a sleepover!”

“Nice! I’m at your house for a sleepover with your brother!”

“Awesome! Did you have fun?”

“We did! We have a surprise for you when you get back home. But don’t rush! Eat your breakfast first.”

“A _ surprise _ ? _ ” _ Pancake shouted excitedly.

_ Oh, Roll Cake was going to kill him for that. _

“Yeah! We’ll tell you what it is when we pick you up!”

“Okay!! Love you, Kiwi! Love you, bro!”

Kiwi continued staring at Roll Cake. Roll Cake groaned and spoke into the receiver.

“Love you too, Pancake,” he mumbled. He heard Pancake giggle as he hung up. After hanging up the phone and laying it on his nightstand once again, Roll Cake turned to Kiwi with a glare. “You told him about our engagement?!”

“I didn’t tell him it was an engagement,” Kiwi replied.

“But now he knows to expect something!”

“What, were you not going to tell him anyway? Were you expecting him not to notice where you got that ring from? It’s not like you to just go buy one.”

“I was hoping he wouldn’t notice!”

“He would eventually. And besides, why wouldn’t you want him to know?”

“It’s just embarrassing…” Roll Cake’s voice trailed off as he became lost in thought. “We’re really engaged now… I can’t believe it.”

“Nothing to be embarrassed about, babycake,” Kiwi said, holding Roll Cake’s cheeks and gently caressing them. “I know Pancake adores me. I’m sure he’ll be happy about it.”

“I know _ I’m _ happy about it,” Roll Cake said with a giggle.

“I am too,” Kiwi smiled. He pulled Roll Cake in for a long, gentle kiss, stroking his back gently. They lay back down together, Kiwi resting his head near Roll Cake’s neck, occasionally kissing him wherever his lips could reach. They lay there in silence, cherishing each other’s presence--until there was a knock at the door.

“Who the fuck would visit at this hour?” Roll Cake scowled. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around for his slippers.

“You going to answer the door?” Kiwi asked, turning onto his back, keeping his gaze steady on Roll Cake.

Roll Cake nodded. “Yeah, be back soon.”

“Alright. Love you.”

“Don’t say that! I’m just going downstairs.”

“I want to say it anyway.”

Roll Cake sighed. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

“Can you think of any better way to go?” Kiwi smirked.

“Ah, shut up. I’m leaving.”

Kiwi heard Roll Cake make his way down the stairs. A few minutes later, Roll Cake entered the room with an envelope in his hands.

“This was at the door. It’s kind of weird. It’s not the usual time the mailman comes by, and it’s addressed to _ both _of us… I didn’t think anyone knew you’d be here this morning.”

“Is it a letter? What’s it say?”

Roll Cake shrugged. “Haven’t opened it yet.”

“Well, come over here, and let’s see what it is!”

“Alright, alright, don’t rush me.”

Roll Cake returned to his spot on the bed and waited for Kiwi to snuggle close to him before opening the letter.

“It looks like an invitation. Wait a sec…”

* * *

Dino-Sour felt Cotton Candy Cookie rest her head on his shoulder as they sat on the porch swing, gently rocking back and forth. It was still relatively cool outside, and so they’d decided to sit out there for a while after breakfast, enjoying each other’s company and watching cars or child Cookies walking to school pass by. On particular passerby caught his eye: an adult Cookie carrying a child Cookie on his shoulders, imitating the roars of a Jellysaur. He had half a mind to call out to his friend--he had no idea he even lived so close--but he decided against it. He didn’t want to interrupt the moment with his girlfriend. Her soft, curly hair smelled so sweet, and he loved holding her close as they rocked slowly, listening to her gentle breaths.

Everything was still and silent, and yet for once, he didn’t mind it. Though he loved a life of action more than anything, he felt… nostalgic for this kind of quiet, lazy morning. Maybe it was because he had been through more than enough lately to satisfy his taste for adventure for a _ long _time--not that Cotton Candy would remember any of it. It puzzled him to this day. On the one hand, he was glad that she thought it was only a dream he had, but on the other… He wished he had someone to talk to about it who would understand.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of a letter by the front door. The letter had materialized right before his eyes without any warning--he rubbed them just to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. When the letter was still there, he stopped the porch swing and shook Cotton Candy gently.

“Baby, baby, wake up! Look at this!” He said as pointed to the letter. Cotton Candy yawned softly and looked to Dino-Sour.

“What is it, dear?”

“Look!” He motioned at the letter again. “That letter just appeared out of nowhere!”

“Are you sure? You sure you didn’t fall asleep while some Cookie dropped it off?”

“I’m positive! I was awake the whole time! Ain’t that right, Jellysaur?” Dino-Sour looked to his companion on the shoulder opposite Cotton Candy, only to find it was sound asleep. He sighed and looked back to Cotton Candy.

“I watched it appear! I thought it might’ve been fake, too, but I checked to make sure it wasn’t just my imagination!”

“Oh… Should we open it? Do you think it’s safe?”

“I think it should be fine… It’s just a letter.”

“Alright,” she nodded before looking to Cotton Candy Bird, who was asleep on her lap. She petted it to wake it gently.

“Birdie, could you get that letter for me, please?” She asked softly, still petting the bird lovingly. It chirped happily and nodded before flying up to kiss her on the nose, then flew down to the letter. After circling it slowly and inspecting it as best as it could, it brought the letter back to its owner.

“Thank you, Birdie!” She giggled as she took the letter and kissed Cotton Candy Bird on the forehead. It sung a song with delight as it circled around her head and landed back on her lap.

“You want me to open it? It’s addressed to both of us…”

“You can open it, hon’,” Dino-Sour said as he lay his head on her shoulder. She played with his hair gently before opening the letter and giving it a quick read. Her eyes widened as she set the letter down to her side.

“Sour, baby. This is a wedding invitation--to the wedding of two _ Spirit _Cookies! How on Earth do they know who we are? Why would they invite us?” She gasped. He could tell she wasn’t angry or suspicious by the rise in her voice--she was much more surprised. Dino-Sour lifted his head from her shoulder and cleared his throat.

“I mean, I’m kinda friends with them…”

“You are?” She asked, eyes still wide.

“Yeah! Remember how I told ya I met Fire Spirit Cookie in the Dragon’s Valley?”

“But this isn’t about Fire Spirit Cookie!” She said with a shake of her head. “This is about Moonlight Cookie and Sea Fairy Cookie!”

Dino-Sour’s mouth was agape. “They’re finally gettin’ married? That’s amazin’!”

“Do you know them personally?”

“Ya could say that…”

“Since when?”

“Ya wouldn’t believe me if I told ya.”

“Tell me anyway!” She whined jokingly, holding him close and tickling him. He giggled and tried to push her away.

“Okay, okay! Stop!”

Cotton Candy stopped immediately, keeping her eyes steady on his.

“Please, tell me.”

“Alright,” Dino-Sour sighed. “I know ya insist that it was just a dream, but I’m tellin’ ya I met them in the Sacred Forest durin’ the Jelly Walker incident!”

Cotton Candy frowned. “Sour, baby… That was just a dream you had.”

“It wasn’t just a dream! This letter is proof of it!” He affirmed, holding up the letter. “Ask them yourself! They’ll tell you the same thing!”

Cotton Candy sighed and stroked Dino-Sour’s face. “It’s not _ that _ important. I’ll trust that the letter is real for now and go along with you, but I’m still speechless about you knowing three _ Spirit _Cookies!”

“I met all of them!” He corrected her. “Even Dark Enchantress Cookie!”

“She doesn’t sound very nice,” Cotton Candy frowned.

“She sure ain’t! She made me go through one hell of a bad time. But that’s okay, because you and Jellysaur are back, and that’s all I care about,” he said as he kissed her gently on the lips. She was still a little confused about the whole thing, but she trusted him enough to let it go for now. She’d see what was up when they actually went to the wedding. For now, she returned his kiss, and when they separated, she shyly brushed her hair back behind her ear.

“Speaking of weddings, baby…” She began. Dino-Sour couldn’t help but blush, expecting some big question to come up next.

“Yes, hon’?”

“Do you ever wonder what ours would be like?”

Dino-Sour gulped and managed a laugh. “Of course I have! It’s very nice to think about…”

“Yeah…” She whispered as she stroked one of his arms. “I can’t wait for that.”

“Me neither,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady. He wasn’t the best at talking about serious stuff like this, but he didn’t want her to think he wasn’t interested.

“Maybe after we go to this wedding, we could look into it… What do you think?” She asked, looking into his eyes. He tried his best to keep smiling.

“Sounds like a plan! But what do ya say we focus on what’s goin’ on now and think about that later?”

“Alright.”

They went back to rocking gently, Cotton Candy resting her head on his shoulder. Dino-Sour looked at the invitation, then back to Cotton Candy. A wedding, huh? He wasn’t the kind of guy who particularly enjoyed formalities like ceremonies, but if it would make her happy, he’d do just about anything. He was thankful he had the chance to talk with her about it--or anything else for that matter--and he hoped that the Millennial Tree Fruit he’d received would bless them both.

“Dino-Sour? Dino-Sour Cookie?”

Dino-Sour looked up to see his friend, Purple Yam, staring at him from across the street.

“Purple Yam Cookie!” He said as he stood up, making sure not to cause any harm to Cotton Candy. He waved to his friend. “How are ya? Was that your kid ya were takin’ to school?”

“Sure was!” Purple Yam smiled. He looked to Cotton Candy. “Is that the girl you said was super cute and pretty and amazing? The one that you wanted to marry someday?”

“Oh, shut up! I didn’t say it like that,” Dino-Sour laughed. “But yes, this is my darlin’, Cotton Candy Cookie!”

Cotton Candy Cookie cupped one hand to her mouth and waved with the other. “Nice to meet you, Purple Yam Cookie!”

“The pleasure’s all mine!” Purple Yam responded with a bow. “Hey, Sour, bring her over for dinner sometime! Milk and I’s house is just down the street!”

“Okay!” Dino-Sour smiled.

“I’ll bring a dessert!” Cotton Candy offered happily. Purple Yam smiled wide.

“I’m sure your cooking is delicious! Thank you!”

“Oh, hey, Yam! You should head home! We got a letter from Moonlight and Sea Fairy! I’m sure ya got one, too!”

“Is that what that letter was?” Purple Yam asked, rubbing the back of his head. “I picked it up earlier, but I left it with Milk since I had to walk Angel to school.”

“Then head home and open it! Somethin’ big is happenin’!” Dino-Sour grinned and motioned for Purple Yam to head back down the street. Purple Yam nodded and ran off with a wave.

“Later, Sour!”

“Later!”

* * *

The wedding ceremony was held under the branches of the Millennial Tree itself. Moonlight had specifically requested a canopy as well as fairy lights, and so when each group of Cookies arrived, they were met with a dazzling display of lights, flowers, candles, and other Cookies dressed in beautiful gowns and suits.

But Milk Cookie was more bedazzled by the Spirit Cookies who stood before him as if they were no different than mortals. _ He was really here, with Wind Archer Cookie! Millennial Tree Cookie’s trusted guardian and son! _He couldn’t help but squeal in excitement as he ran over to Wind Archer and kneeled before him reverently.

“What… are you doing?” Wind Archer asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Milk spoke solemnly, trying to contain his excitement. “Oh, great Wind Archer Cookie, I am Milk Cookie, your father’s devout follower! I am honored to be in your presence!”

“...You don’t have to be so formal with me, Milk Cookie,” Wind Archer replied, offering out a hand. “Please stand up. There’s no need to kneel before me. I am not my father.”

“If you will it so!” Milk said cheerfully, taking Wind Archer’s hand and standing back up. “May I ask where your father is?”

Purple Yam’s heart skipped a beat. _ Shit. _

“He is currently… resting,” Wind Archer answered quietly, keeping his composure as best as possible.

“Is there any way I can meet him? It’s been so long, and I’ve only really seen him in an apparition--”

“Tough luck!” Fire Spirit laughed, strolling up to the group, wearing his flower boy dress. “He’s gonna be asleep for the next millennium!”

Milk gasped. “Has he gone back to sleep to ward off another curse? Such is my noble deity!”

“You could say that…” Wind Archer answered, shooting a cautious look to Purple Yam. Purple Yam shook his head. _ Best not to try to explain the situation; he wouldn’t believe it anyway. _

“Well, I hope he has a pleasant rest! May his glory shine once again on Cookiekind in the far future!”

“Sheesh. Talk about a fanboy,” Fire Spirit sneered. Wind Archer elbowed him.

“This man is more respectful of father than you have ever been in your life.”

“What’s the matter, _ Windy _? Why are you being so mean to me? It’s a party!”

“It’s a wedding, Fire Spirit.”

“Yeah, but we can party afterwards! I’m gonna be the best dancer on the floor! _ Care to join me for the slow dances?” _ He asked, raising an eyebrow and giving Wind Archer a flirtatious smile. Wind Archer lightly hit his arm and turned his attention back to Milk.

“If you wish to pay respects to my father by praying near his throne, I shall not stop you. But I ask you pester none of my fellow Spirits about it. We are still grieving, even in this time of celebration.”

“I understand,” Milk nodded. He turned back to Purple Yam. “I’m going to go visit Millennial Tree Cookie’s throne for a moment! Watch over Angel for me until I get back!”

“Sure, sure. Take your time,” Purple Yam said. He shook his head as he watched his husband slowly make his way to the throne at the other end of the clearing. _ At least he was having a good time… _Purple Yam supposed.

Purple Yam looked to Angel. “Why don’t you go find the other children and play with them? I met a very nice Cookie named Peppermint who was probably your age. I think you’d be great friends.”

“What do they look like?” Angel asked as they glanced around the room. Purple Yam pointed to a group of children that had settled in an empty corner of the room, one of whom as Peppermint. The other two, he assumed, must be Addie’s kid and another child he couldn’t quite place. Angel’s eyes widened as they spotted the child Cookies, and they ran over to the group with an excited giggle. Purple Yam kept his gaze steady on Angel like he’d promised.

As Angel ran up to the group, two of the children took a step back shyly. The only other child in the group waved happily to Angel.

“Hi!!” Angel greeted as they joined the others. “I’m Angel Cookie!”

“I’m Peppermint Cookie,” Peppermint replied quietly. “Nice to meet you.”

Angel looked to the girl standing next to Peppermint, who was clutching a doll and crying uncontrollably. They walked closer to her, frowning sympathetically.

“What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” They asked carefully. The girl shook her head and wiped tears from her face, still clutching her doll.

“Would you like to hold my conch shell?” Peppermint offered, holding out their precious shell to the girl. “It sounds like the ocean if you put it up to your ear. It always makes me feel better when I’m sad.”

The girl shook her head again. “I’m not crying because I’m sad. I’m Onion Cookie. Onion juice leaks through my dough, and it makes me cry…”

_ “Oooooh _ , _ ” _ Angel said with an understanding nod. They were glad she wasn’t sad, but they also couldn’t help but feel sorry for her--

_ “I’M PANCAKE COOKIE!!” _ Pancake shouted as he tackled Angel to the ground with a laugh. “Let’s play!!”

_ “Pancake! We don’t tackle people!” _

Angel looked to their side to see an older Cookie walking toward the group. The approaching Cookie picked up Pancake and held him up in the air, giving him a stern glare.

“You don’t tackle other kids like that!”

“But, bro, I’m just making friends!”

“That isn’t how you make friends! You--”

Roll Cake didn’t have time to finish scolding Pancake, because he heard the rushed footsteps of someone approaching him from behind. Pancake hit the ground with a soft “oof!” as his brother was spun around by the other Cookie, causing him to drop Pancake in a panic.

“Are you gonna tell your brother to apologize to my kid, or am I gonna have to make a scene?” Purple Yam asked, lifting Roll Cake off the ground by his shirt collar. Roll Cake scowled.

“Are you threatening me?”

“Maybe I am! What are you gonna do about it?”

“I’ll tell you what I’m gonna do about it!” Roll Cake said before procuring his hammer. Purple Yam drew his club in response, causing the other wedding guests to gasp in fear.

The two Cookies prepared to charge at each other, sending death glares and readying their weapons. As they each took their first step toward the other, Kiwi walked between them, stopping and putting his hands up to both of them.

“Alright, alright. What’s going on? What did you do, Roll Cake?”

“What did _ I _ do?!” Roll Cake asked incredulously, pointing at Purple Yam. _ “He _ got mad at me for something _ Pancake _ did!”

Kiwi sighed and turned to Purple Yam. “Hi, Yam. Sorry my fiancé got angry with you. He does that a lot with people.”

Roll Cake’s eyes grew wide. “You know this guy?” He gaped.

“He was my friend during the Jelly Walker incident.”

“Aw, great,” Roll Cake groaned. “There you go again about that dream you had! How many times do I gotta tell you that it never happened?”

Purple Yam shook his head with a smile. “Your loved ones think it was a dream too, huh?”

“Sure do. Pancake says the same thing. Neither of them believe me.”

“Is Pancake this one?” Purple Yam said, pointing his club at Pancake, who was now standing next to Roll Cake and flossing rapidly.

“That’s me!!” Pancake said, not breaking his rhythm whatsoever. He pointed to to Purple Yam’s club, still keeping his rhythm. _ “Bro!! _ Look at this guy’s baseball bat!! I want one like that!!”

_ “You keep that thing away from him!” _ Roll Cake pushed the club away from Pancake, still glaring at Purple Yam. “Don’t even think about hurting him!”

“I wasn’t! I wouldn’t hurt a kid. It’s _ you _I have problems with.”

“Had it not been for Kiwi’s intervention, I would have slaughtered you,” Roll Cake mumbled as he stuck out his tongue at Purple Yam and crossed his arms. Somewhere in the distance, Firestarter was heard blowing a raspberry at Roll Cake in Purple Yam’s defense, making Roll Cake groan angrily.

“But hey!” Purple Yam turned to Kiwi and smirked, putting an arm around his shoulder. “You’re a fiancé now, huh? When did that happen? You really couldn’t wait to ask him when you got home, could you?”

“Aw, shut it!” Kiwi said, jokingly pushing Purple Yam away, prompting Purple Yam to wink at him teasingly.

“I’m happy for you! I know you’ll be a great husband.”

“Yam…”

Purple Yam smiled earnestly at him. “I mean it. You’re a great guy. Your fiancé is lucky to have you.”

“He sure is! I help pay his bills, so…” Kiwi said with a laugh. Roll Cake huffed and looked away, blushing from embarrassment.

Before Purple Yam could throw in another joke at Roll Cake’s expense, he felt Milk wrap an arm around his shoulder.

“Hi, sweetie! Who are your friends?” Milk asked, looking to the Cake Brothers and Kiwi.

“This is Kiwi. He’s one of the guys I met during the Jelly Walker incident.”

Milk frowned. “The Jelly Walker thing again? My word. That dream must have really been upsetting for you to keep mentioning it.”

Purple Yam looked at Kiwi, and Kiwi nodded back to him. _ Seems like everyone really forgot. _

“I’m Milk Cookie, Purple Yam’s husband!” Milk said, offering a hand to Kiwi. Kiwi shook it firmly and smiled.

“It’s nice to finally meet you! Your husband is a wonderful friend of mine. I’m glad he has such a nice partner to keep him company.”

Milk giggled and rubbed the back of his head. “I do my best for Yammy!”

“Oh? _ ‘Yammy?’” _ Kiwi said, looking straight at Purple Yam with a wide grin. Purple Yam pretended to be focusing on something else in the room, but the deep purple blush on his face was as clear as day.

“Is this your boyfriend?” Milk asked, motioning to Roll Cake. Kiwi nodded.

“My boyfriend _ and _fiancé.”

“Oh! Congratulations!” Milk said with a smile. “I remember when Yammy and I got engaged! It feels like just yesterday.”

“Oh? But I thought you never knelt to anyone,” Kiwi teased, elbowing Purple Yam.

“Milk was the one who asked me,” Purple Yam sputtered. Milk laughed.

“I sure did! I’m quite an affection person; I just couldn’t wait any longer!”

“He got me a fancy ring and everything. Couldn’t exactly refuse--and I didn’t want to, either.”

_ “Aw _, Yammy!” Milk hugged him tightly from the side. Purple Yam hugged him back, trying not to notice Kiwi smirking at him.

“Well, I’m happy for you both,” Kiwi said.

“And we’re happy for you!” Milk replied.

“Oh my _ Millennial Tree!” _ Roll Cake shouted, running his hands down the side of his face dramatically. “Can you guys stop? I’m gonna get a cavity from how sickeningly sweet you all are acting! It’s killing me!”

Kiwi frowned at him. “Roll Cake--”

Their conversation was interrupted as the heard someone tap a fork against a glass. They looked around and spotted Wind Archer standing near the throne in the back of the room. When everything was silent, he spoke.

“I believe everyone’s here, so it’s about time for the ceremony to start. We’ll have the reception here afterwards as well. For now, please choose a seat on either side of the aisle and keep it clear for the two brides.”

Kiwi grabbed Roll Cake’s arm. “Forget it. Let’s go sit down. You come too, Pancake.”

Cookies rushed to sit by their friends and family. When everyone was situated, DJ Cookie and Lemon Cookie began playing the traditional songs from DJ’s sound system, their Pets playfully swaying to the slow, gentle rhythm. The guests watched as the bridesmaids, Kumiho Cookie and Pink Choco Cookie, lined up near the throne first. Then, Wind Archer rose from his seat and cleared his throat. DJ paused the music for just a moment.

“As my father is not available to officiate the wedding, we have asked another Cookie for their assistance. She shall officiate the marriage in his place.”

The guests turned around to spot Pistachio Cookie, dressed in a handsome white suit, making her way down the aisle. She stopped at the front and bowed to Wind Archer, then turned back to face the aisle, awaiting the two brides. DJ restarted the music, and the ceremony continued.

The guests turned around once more and eagerly awaited the arrival of the flower boy, as well as the first bride. As Purple Yam turned around, he spotted Adventurer and his wife, as well as Dino-Sour and Cotton Candy, sitting behind them. He figured he’d speak with them during the reception.

Fire Spirit dramatically leapt into the clearing through the opening in the canopy, striking a pose and winking before making his way down the aisle. He tossed the petals around haphazardly, causing a few to hit the guests instead of the aisle. Wind Archer groaned and put his face in his hands, then groaned even louder when Fire Spirit sat down next to him after reaching the end of the aisle.

“That was fun!” He whispered to Wind Archer, elbowing him. “I should do that for our wedding too!”

“No,” Wind Archer said firmly, not lifting his face to speak to Fire Spirit. He regretted agreeing to let Fire Spirit take over the duty of flower boy. Maybe he should have asked Wizard or Cream Puff…

The disgruntled audience quickly grew silent as Moonlight entered the canopy dressed in a beautiful white gown decorated with thousands of tiny silver stars. Her hair flowed behind her delicately, leaving a trail of stardust in her wake. As she took her place near the throne, her veiled face broke into an expectant smile. The guests turned back around, waiting for Sea Fairy to enter at any moment.

And she soon did, slowly making her way to her bride, wearing a white dress that bubbled around her like sea foam, the neckline decorated with an array of opalescent pearls that shimmered pink and blue in the dappled sunlight that shone down on her. Though usually fairly solemn, the Spirit Cookie couldn’t help the wide smile on her face as she made her way down the aisle.

Purple Yam heard a sniffle to his left and looked to see his husband wiping a milky tear from his eye.

“What’s up, babe?” Purple Yam whispered. Milk shook his head and grabbed Purple Yam’s hand, squeezing it gently.

“I’m just… Seeing all this made me remember _ our _wedding. I’m just nostalgic,” he answered quietly.

“Oh, you’re right. This does bring back memories.”

“You looked so nice in white, darling.”

“You had a very handsome hat!” Purple Yam replied awkwardly, not sure how to phrase what he wanted to say.

Milk giggled. “That’s a little odd, dear, but I’ll take it. Thank you.”

Pistachio cleared her throat, and Milk and Purple Yam turned their attention back to the procession at the front.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate…”

_ Oh, brother _ , Purple Yam thought. _ Time to listen for a good 20 minutes. It was different when it was your own wedding, but having to sit there as a guest made it feel like it went on forever. _

He tuned back into the ceremony as he saw Milk turn around and followed Milk’s line of sight. They spotted the ring bearer--Peppermint Cookie--slowly making their way up to Millennial Tree’s throne, carefully and nervously clutching the cushion holding the rings to their chest. When they finally reached the two brides, they shyly held out the rings to them. Each bride took a ring in her hand and turned back to face the other, now unveiled, still smiling wide and blushing delicately. They slipped a ring onto each other’s fingers as instructed by Pistachio, then held hands as they both looked to Pistachio.

“You may now kiss the bride!” Pistachio declared with a smile. The guests cheered as Moonlight scooped Sea Fairy into her arms and dipped her for a long kiss. Against his better judgement, Fire Spirit whistled, prompting Wind Archer to slap him in the back of the head.

_“Ow!!_ _Windy!”_ Fire Spirit muttered, rubbing the spot where Wind Archer had hit him. Wind Archer looked on as if nothing had happened. He wasn’t paying too much attention at the moment; he had felt something akin to his father’s presence for just a moment after Moonlight and Sea Fairy had kissed. _He must be watching over them, even now._ It brought Wind Archer some relief.

* * *

As Pink Choco and Kumiho uncovered the wedding cake, the guests collectively gasped. It was elaborately decorated with flowers and waves made of icing and covered in star-shaped sprinkles. At the top of the cake sat miniature versions of the two brides, gently holding hands next to the throne. Sea Fairy was permitted to cut the first slice, Moonlight setting her hands on top of Sea Fairy’s, and the guests soon cut their own slices afterward. When everyone had gotten their share, DJ grabbed a microphone.

“Who’s ready for some _ music!” _ They grinned, pumping a fist in the air. The guests cheered, and before long, they had all hit the dance floor, lost in DJ and Lemon’s sick beats. Everyone had split into their own little groups--the children all dancing in one corner as the adults occupied the rest of the room.

Purple Yam made his way to Adventurer and gave him a light tap on the shoulder. “Hey, Addie!”

Adventurer turned around and tipped his hat to Purple Yam, not breaking his dancing rhythm. “Hey there, Yam!”

“How’ve you been? How are Blackberry and Onion?”

“Doing great! How are your husband and child?”

“Just fine! I’m so glad you could make it.”

“I am too! I really wanted to see you guys again! I had a hard time believing it was true, but after Dino-Sour called me out of nowhere and I got the invitation to this wedding, I had to believe it!”

“Milk and Angel are going through the same thing,” Purple Yam sighed. “Can’t remember a thing. They thought it was a dream I had.”

“Berry and Onion thought so too! I’m trying to get them to piece it together. But hey, listen, I’m really sorry I scared you all back there… When I, you know…”

Purple Yam shook his head. “Not your fault. I’m just glad you’re here.”

“I am too! I owe you guys big time! You’re heroes, in my book!” Adventurer said with a smile. Purple Yam smiled back at him.

“I gotta go say hi to Dino-Sour. Do you wanna come with me?”

“Already talked with him, actually! You go on ahead. Berry’s gonna want me to be around for the slow dance.”

“Alright. See you, Addie.”

“See you!”

With one last nod to Adventurer, Purple Yam looked around for Dino-Sour. He spotted him sitting at a table with Cotton Candy and made his way over, waving to them.

“Dino-Sour!”

“Purple Yam!” Dino-Sour grinned, standing up and walking over to Purple Yam before giving him a noogie.

“Hey! We’re at a wedding! Come on!”

“Too late!” Dino-Sour said before letting go.

“What are you two doing here? Don’t feel like dancing?”

“We danced a little bit! We’re waiting for the slow dances. Cotton Candy here wants to rest before then. Apparently, heels are a pain to wear.”

Cotton Candy nodded. “I’m really looking forward to a slow dance with Dino-Sour, so I’m just going to wait it out.”

“That makes sense,” Purple Yam nodded. “Do you wanna join me and Milk, Sour? You can come back to get Cotton Candy once the slow dances start.”

“Actually…” Dino-Sour said, laughing nervously. “Cotton Candy wants to talk with me about _ our _wedding plans while we wait…”

“Oh? Are you two engaged?”

“N-no, but we’re just excited thinking about it, you know?”

Purple Yam shook his head. “Ah, young love.”

“You’re not much older than me, are you?”

“I’m 30.”

Dino-Sour gulped. “Oh…”

“How old are you two?”

“21 and 23,” Cotton Candy answered. “I’m 21.”

Purple Yam wrapped an arm around Dino-Sour’s shoulders. “Give it some time! You’re still young.”

“You’re only 7 years older than me!”

“Even so, give it time. Trust me, there’s no rush. You’ll be no less in love now than you will be after you get married. Give your relationship time to grow. And when the time comes…” Purple Yam’s voice trailed off as he looked to Milk in the distance. “You’ll both know. And if it’s real, your love for and devotion to each other will linger long after the wedding.”

“That’s good advice. Thank you,” Cotton Candy said with a nod.

“No problem.”

As if on cue, the music shifted from upbeat EDM to slow, swaying melodies. DJ grabbed the microphone once more.

“Alright, party people. Time to take it down a notch for a little while. Get a hold of someone you love and make your way to the dance floor! Spread the love!”

Purple Yam felt a hug from behind and let out a sigh.

“Yammy…”

“Alright, alright. I’m coming, Milk.”

Purple Yam grabbed Milk’s hand and led him gracefully to the dance floor. He felt Milk place his hands on his waist and looked away, trying not to show the blush on his face. They’d done this so many times, and yet, he never failed to get flustered anyway.

“Don’t be shy, Yammy!” Milk laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek before starting to sway. Purple Yam huffed and turned his attention back to his husband, matching his rhythm. Soon Milk rested his head on Purple Yam’s shoulder, and they became lost in each other’s presence.

Nearby, Roll Cake and Kiwi had also begun to dance--though Roll Cake’s motions were awkward and stiff. Kiwi pressed his forehead to Roll Cake’s.

“Babe. Relax. Everyone else is dancing like this, too.”

“I know, I know!” Roll Cake said. “It’s just embarrassing!”

“Try focusing on me. It’ll help. Pretend it’s just the two of us. Can you try that?”

“I’ll try,” Roll Cake mumbled. In a manner of minutes, they’d become lost in each other’s eyes, and Kiwi felt Roll Cake’s movements become much more relaxed.

Dino-Sour and Cotton Candy had become lost in each other’s eyes as well, leaning on each other’s foreheads. They had no need for words; everything they wanted to say was in their gazes: love, comfort, trust, joy--all of it. Even so, Dino-Sour snuck the occasional nose kiss to make Cotton Candy giggle.

Adventurer and Blackberry were dancing in perfect sync, predicting each other’s movements as if they were mentally connected. Blackberry would dip or twirl Adventurer every now and then in time to the music, not missing a beat--that is, except for one time, when Adventurer removed his hat after she’d dipped him and gave her a kiss behind it.

“Adventurer,” she said firmly, trying to minimize her blushing. Adventurer winked at her.

“Just havin’ some fun! And call me Addie, baby, won’t you?”

“... Save the fun for after the slow dances, Addie.”

Adventurer beamed at the nickname and gave a loud “yeehaw”, making Blackberry facepalm and drawing attention from the other dancers. DJ paused the music and spoke into the microphone.

“Mr. Yeehaw, can you tone it down a bit?”

“Sorry!” He called out with a chuckle.

On another part of the dance floor, Milk motioned his head to Adventurer.

“I did that to you during our reception, remember, Yammy?”

“Yeah, yeah. Shut up and keep dancing.”

Sitting alone in the back of the room, leaning against the back of his chair, was Dark Choco, who’d only moved from the chair once to sit next to Purple Yam’s family during the ceremony. He sighed and crossed his arms as he looked over the dance floor. _ Ugh, slow dancing without a partner? Count him out. _

* * *

When the time finally came for Moonlight and Sea Fairy to toss their bouquets, Cotton Candy, Pink Choco and Kumiho crowded close--as did Fire Spirit. The flowers went flying into the air, and the four Cookies rushed backward as they held out their arms to catch them--only for Fire Spirit to bump right into Wind Archer and knock them both over.

“Fire Spirit,” Wind Archer said calmly. “Please get off of me.”

_ “Aw _ , _ Windy _ , can’t we stay like this for a bit? I like it here,” Fire Spirit teased. When he saw Wind Archer reach for an arrow from his quiver, he quickly got up and put up his hands. _ “Okay! Okay! _ Sorry! Please put the arrow back, Wind Archer.”

Wind Archer smiled and put the arrow away without a word, then walked away. Fire Spirit sank to his knees. _ Guess he wasn’t going to be married anytime soon. _

He looked around for the bouquets and found them lying on the ground next to Dark Choco, who was looking up and around for something quietly, an eyebrow arched. _ They must’ve hit his head _ , Fire Spirit thought. _ This was his chance! He’d grab one of them and-- _

Right as the thought crossed his mind, he saw Kumiho dive for one of the bouquets, raising it victoriously in the air with a big smile.

_ Okay, so he’d take the other one-- _

Cotton Candy reached for the second bouquet after coming to a harsh stop, having run over to it, and waved it around in the air for her boyfriend to see.

“Dino-Sour! I got one of the bouquets!” She smiled. Dino-Sour clapped.

“Good job, baby!”

Fire Spirit fell to the ground in defeat. He felt a tear escape his eye. _ Damn it _.

* * *

Purple Yam and Dino-Sour walked over to the far side of the clearing, the densest part of the canopy, closest to the trunk of the Millennial Tree. They’d both independently decided to pay their old friend some respects, only to run into each other as they were sneaking out of the rest of the party. Once they arrived, however, they quickly found that Kiwi had had the same idea, and had taken Adventurer Cookie with him. 

“You’re here too?” Purple Yam asked. The two Cookies turned to look his way. Adventurer Cookie had taken his hat off and held it to his chest, Backpacky floating not far behind him. Likewise, Kiwi held his helmet in his hands, Kiwi Bird resting on his head as if his hair was a nest. 

“Yeah, I just came to get a look, but Kiwi was tellin’ me y’all met the big guy? You really made it all the way here, inside the barrier?”

Dino-Sour nodded. “Yup! Ate dinner and breakfast with Millennial Tree too, _ and _ helped him save the world!”

Addie’s eyes widened. “Really, now? Sounds like you three have quite the tale to tell.”

“Well,” Kiwi took a seat amongst the purple and gold flowers, patting the ground beside him. “You missed out, bud, but we’ll tell you what you missed.”

“Oh, yeah! Story time!” Dino-Sour grinned, sitting opposite of Kiwi. Addie sat in front of the throne, looking up at the figure in the tree reverently another moment before addressing his friends with a smile.

“I’m all ears.”

“Alright, so after we escaped the Jelly Walkers, we ran into…”

* * *

“...and so she forced us all to live through our _ worst nightmares! _ And the rest of us had to _ watch!” _

_ “All _of you? Even the kid?” Addie asked, leaning forward in his seat. Purple Yam shook his head.

“I told her we wouldn’t do it if she hurt the kid.” he said.

“Not that she didn’t mess with them anyways. Even took their voice for a second, made Millennial Tree beg for it back!” Kiwi said. 

_ “No!” _ Addie gaped, looking at the three Cookies before him. Then he paused. “Wait a second, so everyone except the kid got tortured like that?! Meaning even…”

“Y-Yeah… she made us watch _ his _, too.” Dino-Sour said quietly.

“...what did he…?”

Kiwi glanced up from the helmet in his hands, just in time to see Wind Archer cautiously drawing near. No way, they _ definitely _ couldn’t tell, and _ especially _ not with Wind Archer nearby. He’d be heartbroken. But before he could open his mouth to speak--

“I don’t think it’d be right of us to tell.” Purple Yam said, sending a glance at the carved throne before them. Addie nodded.

“Right, of course. So after all of that, then what? She fixed the virus?”

“Yes and no. So--”

“May I ask what you four are doing here?” the Cookies turned to see Wind Archer standing behind them, his hands behind his back. He didn’t seem upset or anything, but Kiwi got a feeling this Spirit Cookie was better at hiding his emotions than some of the others. 

“We were just tellin’ Addie about what happened while we were here!” Dino-Sour said with a grin. “But we can move if you want!”

“I will ask you to do no such thing,” the Spirit Cookie said, taking a seat beside Addie. He sat criss-crossed, almost like a child Cookie, as he looked to the others before him. “I hope you do not mind if I ask you to start over? I’m a bit curious as well.”

“Not a problem, dude!”

“‘Dude?’”

“I-I mean--”

Wind Archer laughed to himself a bit, so soft it was barely audible. “No one’s ever called me ‘dude’ except Fire Spirit. It simply caught me off guard, is all. So, shall we begin?”

“Totally! So the three of us were making our way down the path to the ancient city…”

* * *

“...and then she told your dad the spell through some weird brain wave magic or something--”

Wind Archer laughed at the way Dino-Sour wiggled his arms in front of him at the words _ ‘brain wave magic.’ _ “I feel it may have happened differently, but I see what you mean. I feel this is where I… how do you say, _ ‘tuned in’ _ again?”

“Yeah, think so! What was that like, anyways?”

Wind Archer shifted in his place, taking a breath. “The virus was… in my experience, it was like being half-conscious. I only really remember a few glimpses of what happened, a lot of commands from Dark Enchantress. Eventually, I _ ‘tuned in,’ _ just as you all and my father were leaving her throne room. We were… awake, and in control of ourselves, but the virus still ran through our brains. Made things slow, and painful to move or speak. Then father purified us, but…” he sent a glance to the tree before bowing his head.

“Dark Enchantress said the spell wouldn’t erase the jelly virus, only transfer it. In order to cure all of the Cookies, and revive the ones who had crumbled, Millennial Tree had to take the virus himself. That’s why he’s asleep again.” Kiwi said.

“It’s not fair…” Wind Archer mumbled. “He’d only woken up again maybe a hundred or so years ago. It may seem like forever to you mortal Cookies, but to us… it's like he’d returned for a few days only to be gone again. Not… _ gone _gone, for he is still with us in a sense, but…”

“...I’m sorry, Wind Archer. That’s gotta be tough for _ anybody _ to handle.” Dino-Sour said, offering the spirit a hand. He hesitated before taking it, smiling softly. 

“I see why Father mentioned your kindness,”

“...how long will it take for the jelly to purify in him?” Adventurer Cookie asked, looking up at the throne. It looked almost like a statue carved into the wood, made with the dedicated hands of a devout follower, but no… it was far, far more than a simple statue. 

“Far longer than your lifetimes, almost certainly. Unless he communicates with you through a dream, you will never have the opportunity to meet him.”

“That’s a darn shame… I wish there was another way. Not just for my sake, but for all of y’alls.”

Wind Archer nodded solemnly, before rising to his feet. “Well. The tale has been told, has it not? Today is meant to be a day of celebration--let us return back to the party and celebrate the present.”

“Sounds like a plan to me. That cake is delicious, by the way, who made it?” Purple Yam asked. A dark green blush spread across Wind Archer’s cheeks.

“Fire Spirit and I worked together on it,”

“Nice! I’m goin’ to get another slice--last one to the cake’s a rotten Jelly! You too, Wind Archer!” Dino-Sour grinned as he jumped up and broke into a sprint.

Wind Archer stood there a moment, watching the other Cookies leap to their feet and chase after the running Cookie. He smiled and called out to them. “May you four learn _ one lesson _ today-- _ never _ challenge a _ wind Spirit _ to a _ race!” _

* * *

The reception came to its end, slowly but surely as all parties do, and guests left in waves--those with children leaving earliest so that their little ones could go home to take a nap after dancing and eating so many sweets, and others leaving later. Moonlight and Sea Fairy approached Wind Archer once all the guests had left.

“Do you want us to help with the clean-up?” Sea Fairy asked.

“No, you two should go and spend some time together. I’ll get Fire Spirit to help me.”

Fire Spirit, who hadn’t moved at all from his spot on the ground, let out a long groan in response. Wind Archer chose to ignore it.

“If you’re sure…” Moonlight said.

“I am sure. You two go on ahead. We’ve got this covered.”

“Alright. Thank you, Wind Archer…”

“Of course.”

The brides nodded to each other, then left the room arm-in-arm. Wind Archer turned to Fire Spirit and tossed a broom his way. It hit him in the side and fell onto his back, but he made no noise.

“Get up. We need to clean.”

All he got was another sorrowful groan in response. He shook his head and went to work cleaning off tables.

As he passed Millennial Tree’s throne, he paused for a moment to stare at it. That feeling he’d had earlier came back to his mind. He supposed this marriage was a good omen, a sign that his father was indeed watching over the Cookies from above, blessing those he loved with good fortune and happiness. Wind Archer silently prayed for the happiness of all the Cookies he’d met who’d gone through that nightmarish incident not too long ago. Perhaps his father would honor them and their courage with long lives, or maybe even a constellation in the night sky--as he did for all the Cookies he befriended.

In a matter of hours, the decorations had been taken down, the food put away, and the canopy of lights removed from the Millennial Tree. As Wind Archer finally walked away, he heard a familiar laugh. His heart raced as he turned around and looked for any sign of life--any sign his father had miraculously returned--but found the throne as it was before.

“Wind Archer!” Fire Spirit called in the distance, carrying supplies back to the hill-house. “You coming or what?”

“I-I’ll be right there, sorry.”

Wind Archer rushed to Fire Spirit’s side, not turning back to look at the Tree any longer--missing the moment a single tear of joy leaked from the eye socket of the figure sitting atop the throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the chapter! *bawling* That's the end of the story!  
This chapter--well, this entire story was beta'ed by violetinfidel and worriedindigo! You can find them on Twitter and Tumblr, and violetinfidel has an AO3 Account as well!  
This story was written by myself (anipwrites) and Fanta (105ttt)! You can find _us_ on Twitter and Tumblr as well, and in addition, we have accounts on Fanfiction.net!__  
Its been super fun sharing this with you all! We appreciate everyone's love and feedback, views, and everything in between! Thanks so much for joining us!  
_~Ani___


End file.
